


The Adventures of Little Lucy

by LittleLucy



Series: Lucy's Middle-Earth [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 50,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aslan told her she would never return to Narnia she assumed her days of adventures were over.</p><p>She couldn't have been more wrong.</p><p>But is falling in love with a new world really a good idea after she was ripped away from the last one? Could she deal with that heartbreak again? Will she allow herself to love this world and the new friends she finds there, or will she close her heart to everything Aslan has in store for her in Middle-Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All that is enclosed in asterisks (*) is spoken in Elvish (Sindarin)  
> All that is enclosed in the number sign (#) is spoken in Khuzdul  
> All that is written in bold black and italics is spoken in Black Speech  
> Italics alone is simply the inner thoughts of the person

Legolas lay still in the grass on his back, eyes closed, hands behind his head.

He lay quiet, breathing deeply yet making no sound. The River noisily past by away to his right and the trees of the forest were much nearer on his left. He could hear the wind in the branches, a few leaves falling to the ground. He heard one or two small animals scampering about in the woods.

A deer. And one of those obnoxious black rats.

Legolas let his mind wander and his senses dull. There was no danger near.

His breathing slowed as he moved into the waking dreams that are rest for the Elven kind.

-Snap-

Legolas was instantly alert though his eyes remained closed. He heard gentle footfalls nearby, though heavier than an Elf’s.

There was a gasp, quite close, and Legolas wondered why he had not been aware of this creature before. He opened his eyes and turned his head.

Standing at the edge of the wood looking quite uncertain was a human child.

 _"What in Illuvatar’s name is she doing here?”_ Legolas thought to himself as he slowly stood to his feet.

The girl was slender, with brown hair falling just past her shoulders in gentle waves. Her face was pretty and smooth but had not yet lost all of its youthful chubbiness. Her deep blue eyes gazed into his sky blue ones; Her eyes seemed too old for the rest of her body which exuded childhood. She was wearing a crimson dress with a skirt that fell straight in a gentle wave like manner to the forest floor and had sleeves that widened from the elbow to drape over the wrists.

“Hello.” The girl said cheerily. She had a strange accent but she spoke the common tongue flawlessly. “I didn't think I would ever come back here. I was told I wouldn't. Would you mind telling me where in Narnia am I?”

Legolas stared at the girl. “You are in the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood ruled by Thranduil.”

The girl stared back. “Perhaps I am not in Narnia. Is this Telmar? Galma? One of the Islands?”

Legolas shook his head. “I have never heard these names. Perhaps this…narnaya..”

“Narnia.” The girl corrected.

“Perhaps it is far to the East or to the North, beyond the lands I am familiar with.”

The girl was thoughtful. “You have never heard of Narnia?”

“No.”

The small brow furrowed. “Oh dear.”

Legolas walked closer to the child. “Is something wrong?”

Suddenly her brow cleared and she smiled up at Legolas. “I must be in another place entirely, a new world. How exciting! Oh bother. I am alone with not even Edmund to help me.” The girl straightened and curtseyed in a most elegant manner. “Lucy Pevensie, at your service.”

Legolas smiled and inclined his head. “Legolas Greenleaf Thrandulian Prince of the Elves of Mirkwood.”

Lucy smiled. “You’re a prince? It is wonderful to meet you, Prince Legolas. We don’t have Elves in Narnia.”

“What are you doing in these parts, Miss Lucy.”

“Please just call me Lucy. Some deep magic must have called me here of course.”

 _“Deep magic? What did a small human child know of such things?”_   Legolas wondered.

“It is fortunate I was wearing this dress Susan lately made me or I would have arrived in clothing totally unsuitable to this place.” Lucy laughed. “Can I stay with you, wherever you live? You are the only person in this world that I know.”

Legolas had no idea what in all Middle-Earth the girl was talking about. His eyebrows rose at her last sentence. “You don’t know anyone in the world?”

“Of course I know plenty of people in England and Narnia, but I don’t know anyone in…where did you say we are?”

“Middle-Earth.” Legolas was not sure what to make of this human child. Perhaps she had been lost in Mirkwood for some time and her poor brain had been affected. “You are most welcome to stay with us. Come, I will take you to my father, the King.”

The girl followed him, stepping lightly and humming. But suddenly she stopped. “You aren’t going to kidnap me are you?”

“Why would I do a thing like that?”

“It is foolish I know. But you see the first time I visited a new world, by magic, my friend Tumnus the fawn tried to kidnap me and take me to the White Witch. But of course in the end he didn’t and we became marvelous friends.”

 _“The White Witch?”_ “Lucy…may I ask how old you are?”

The girl gazed up at him thoughtfully. “It is difficult to say…that is, it is complicated. You see, in England where I come from I am eleven years old. But when we, my brothers and sister and I, reigned in Narnia we reigned for twenty years, so I was twenty-eight. But then we stumbled back through the Wardrobe and I was eight again. Because you see time in separate worlds does not run the same. So our whole time in Narnia took up no time in England at all. And when we went back to Narnia it had only been one year in England but it had been over a thousand years in Narnia. So to the Narnians we seemed quite ancient though we were still children.”

Legolas stared at the child in silence. " _What a strange notion, about worlds and times. How long had she been lost in the forest? And did she said she REIGNED in Narnia?"_

It made no sense, and yet what she said did fit. Legolas had already thought her eyes were too old for her youthful face. If what she said was true that she had grown up and been returned to childhood… “You must tell me more of your life, Lucy. I find in most interesting.”

Lucy smiled. “And I want to know all about your life as well. I’ve never heard of Middle-Earth. What kinds of creatures do you have? Centaurs? Dwarves? Giants? Fauns? Do your trees dance and sing like ours do? Oh I dearly hope so! I loved the Narnian trees. Do you have nymphs and river gods? Talking animals?”

Legola laughed at her enthusiasm. “Some of these creatures I have never heard of. We do have Dwarves in Middle-Earth. In fact, there is a great Dwarven kingdom, Erebor, just a few days north of here.”

“Oh splendid!” Lucy clapped her hands. “Can we visit them?”

“The Dwarves?”

“Yes of course. We had Dwarves in Narnia. I do dearly love them, especially dear, dear Trumpkin.”

Legolas laughed. “You love Dwarves? What a strange human child you are. We might visit perhaps. I can also take you to the great city of Dale, the city of men. It is a wonder to behold I am told by the humans. Trivial, I believe. But you may enjoy it.”

"It sounds splendid. By the way, how old are you, Legolas?”

Legolas smiled. “I am nearing three thousand years of age.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “Truly?”

“Elves are ageless immortals, unless we die in battle. We can also pass away if we lose the will to live.”

Lucy smiled sadly. “Is it hard?”

“Hard?”

“To live on when your friends die?”

Legolas shook his head. “I do not have many friends outside the race of Elves.”

“Oh. But surely you must know what it is like. When we returned to Narnia and a thousand years had passed and I realized how everyone I had known was dead I was devastated.” The pain in her voice was unmistakable.

Legolas placed a hand sympathetically on Lucy’s shoulder. It was hard to imagine this child knowing the pain she described. To be alive a thousand years after everyone she knew was dead would surely be painful. But she herself was so young! It did not make sense. “Come, Lucy. I must introduce you to my father.” Legolas began walking again and Lucy followed.

Soon they were crossing stone bridge with large twisting trees climbing high up the embankments on either side of them and the river rushing by beneath. Lucy gazed wide-eyed at the huge carven arch they passed under before they disappeared into the cave that was the palace of Thranduil. Stone walls were visible but it was no ordinary cave. Huge pillars of elegantly carved stone were placed discreetly at intervals to hold up the ceiling. One cavern was huge and open with stairs leading up and down all over it and platforms were scattered about it. There were even some waterfalls issuing from the walls in places.

There were many Elves about with ageless faces and long flowing hair and Lucy smiled and nodded a greeting to them all. Many curious eyes followed her as Legolas led her up to the central platform.

They stopped at the bottom of a set of steps that led up to a huge wooden thrown with antlers fanning off from the back of it and Lucy personally thought it looked absurd. Seated on the throne laying back in what Lucy would later describe as his haughty relaxed state was an Elf. He had long blond hair, the same as Legolas. His eyes were more grey than blue. He was dressed elegantly, had his leg crossed over his knee and he looked down at them condescendingly. His head was adorned with a crown of twigs and leaves which was strangely elegant though Lucy did not like the look of it. His eyebrows rose the barest fraction of an inch when he saw them.

He rose from his seat and walked gracefully down the steps **. *** Legolas, what is this? *****

Lucy eyes brightened at the beautiful sound of a language she could not understand. The words were so beautiful she almost wanted to cry.

Legolas answered his father, speaking quite pointedly in the Common Tongue. “Lucy is her name, father. She is a human child from…” Legolas glanced at her.

“Narnia. Lucy Pevensie from Narnia.” Lucy smiled and dropped into a delightful curtsey. “Is is my pleasure to meet you, King Thranduil.”

Thranduil remained unimpressed. “What is she doing here, Legolas?”

“She needs a place to stay, father.”

“And your generous heart was moved to offer her a home here.”

“Yes, father. She has no place to go and she knows no one in these parts. You would not leave the child to wander alone in the forest, with the darkness that is creeping over it, surely?”

Thranduil sighed and turned his back to them waving his hand dismissively. “Do as you please.”

Legolas placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “I’ll show you to a room.”

As they walked away Lucy glanced back over her shoulder. The King was watching them and when their eyes met he frowned slightly.

That night Legolas stood as he often did watching the stars from the small balcony high on the ‘mountain’s’ side. A long narrow staircase led up to it from inside. No one used the spot except Legolas himself and he could not help but wonder why it had been built at all.

As he stood in the darkness gazing at the light in the heavens his mind wandered to the human child. Legolas had taken her to a room and she had been delighted with it. It was open and spacious and had one of the few windows that existed in those halls beneath the Forest. The stone walls were white, the bedspreadon the large bed was white with pastel purple flowers dancing across it. There was a white dresser, a white table and by the window were little white flowers peeking in from outside. Lucy had danced about the room and thrown her head out of the window and taken one of the white flowers and braided it into her hair.

Legolas had then shown her around the deep cave full of rooms and Elves. Only one cavern was huge, spacious and had waterfalls flowing down its walls. But every room was beautiful and Lucy had skipped joyfully from place to place, occasionally clapping her hands or grabbing onto Legolas’ arm to point at something that had caught her eye.She had relished the feast in the hall and had glided around the room getting to know as many Elves as she could.

The stars winked at him and Legolas sighed.

He had such a desire to protect the gentle human child he had only known for several hours. He had seen his father’s frown and how it had dampened the lively girl’s spirits. And it had angered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kind of mixed book-canon, movie-canon and my head-canon until I can't tell where I'm getting my information from anymore. So, be forewarned: I like to make things up to suit my own stories in any way that pleases me, so I'm going to be changing some ages and playing around with facts a bit.

The next morning found Legolas and several other Elves preparing to chase down spiders in Mirkwood. One of the Elves was a girl with fiery red hair cascading down her back. Her name was Tauriel, and she was captain of the Guard.

As they readied themselves Lucy’s bright face peeked into the room. “Good morning, Legolas! What is with this getup?”

“Good morning, Little Lucy.” Legolas smiled realizing that she had not seen him in his leather armor with his twin ivory knives peeping over his shoulders, his sword at his side and his bow and arrows slung over his back. Yesterday he had merely been wearing green trousers and a green tunic. “We are going to track down some giant spiders that have been seen within our borders.”

“We?” queried Lucy.

“Tauriel, myself and these others.” Legolas motioned toward the other three Elves in the room.

“May I come, Legolas? May I help?”

Legolas shook his head. “I do not think that would be wise, Little Lucy.”

“Please, Legolas? Please let me come.” Her voice quite suddenly lost its authority and for the first time since he’d met her she sounded exactly like the child she was. “Oh please,

Legolas. I won’t be a bother! Honest.”

Tauriel, seeing Legolas near relenting, stepped forward. “Lucy, it is dangerous. This is no game or play time.”

Lucy’s dark blue eyes lost their pleading look and hardened. “Tauriel, you are quite young for an Elf are you not?”

Tauriel frowned. “My six hundred years are more than you can claim.”

“But if you were a mortal or I was an Elf we might be the same age, right? Or around the same age?. I have fought in many battles, Tauriel. I am sure as many as you. I have fought a witch, battled werewolves and hags, fought with ghouls, I even have fought a sea serpent. I think I can handle a simple spider. And besides, I will not be alone. There are five of you Elves. I will not be a hindrance nor will I be in any more danger than you are.”

Tauriel’s eyebrows rose. “Indeed? You are merely a child. How can you have fought in many battles?”

“I have truly fought all of the creatures I already mentioned and I fought in the wars with the giants north of Narnia and against Rabadash the Calormen from the South. Have you ever fought a ghoul, Tauriel? Or a witch?”

“I have fought gobins, orcs and giant spiders.” Tauriel snapped, somewhat miffed that this child would doubt her.

“I would say were are equal.” Lucy tossed her head.

Tauriel frowned but Legolas placed a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “I believe she speaks the truth, Tauriel. I will help her get ready.”

Legolas took Lucy down to the armory. She walked beside him silently. “Here we are. Now…knives, sword, bow, what would you prefer?”

“A bow please. Thank you, Legolas, for believing my story but…I have a confession to make.”

She spoke hesitantly and Legolas turned to her with questions in his eyes.

“I’ve…I haven’t ever fought a witch. I mean I was there, when we fought the white witch. But Peter was the one to fight her and it was Aslan who defeated her.”

Legolas smiled gently. “Of all the creatures you listed, the witch is the only one you haven’t actually fought?”

“Yes.”

“Then I say you are still as qualified as Tauriel to hunt spiders.”

Lucy’s dark blue eyes brightened.

Legolas found a bow suited to her size and gave it to her. He watched as she ran her fingers lightly along the wood. She held it confidently and tested the string. She knew what she was about.

She smiled up at Legolas. “This is splendid! It’s as wonderful as Susan’s bow from Father Christmas, and I never thought I would see its equal.”

"Father Christmas?"

Lucy waved her hand. "It's a long story."

They soon rejoined Tauriel and the others and set out into the forest. Lucy kept up easily enough, and though her steps were heavier than the Elves, she could not have moved more lightly and easily and quietly among the trees had she been raised by a Ranger.

It did not take long to discover the nest. Lucy’s eyes widened greatly as she took in the huge sticky webs and the monstrous spiders.

But there were only seven spiders against five elves and one queen of Narnia, so they were easily dealt with.

Lucy frowned at the large ugly carcasses. “We have nothing like these in Narnia.”

“But you handle yourself well.” Tauriel conceded. “You are an excellent markswoman.”

“Thank you, Tauriel.But…Legolas?”

“Yes, Little Lucy?”

“Is that truly all the spiders?”

“Yes. Mirkwood is clean once more, or our corner of it is at least. They will not return soon.”

“But…doesn’t only seven seem like a small amount. At least, for a colony of spiders?”

“Yes.” Legolas said, glancing around him.

Tauriel turned to the other three elves and ordered them to scour Mirkwood, all of the forest within Thranduil’s borders, to see if there were any other evil creatures lurking.  
When they had gone Legolas, Tauriel and Lucy headed back toward Thranduil’s halls.

“I am sorry to have doubted your abilities, Lucy.” Tauriel said. “But you are a mere child and we would not have let one of our own girls, only eleven, or the elven equivalent of that, go out to hunt spiders.”

Lucy smiled. “Indeed not. Necessity caused me to fight evil when I was only eight, and since then I have dealt with it many times. But had I been an ordinary child you should never have let me come along. Had you let me come with no objections I would have believed you utterly careless.”

“Tell me, Lucy,” Tariel said. “How did you come to fight giants, werewolves, ghouls and the other creatures you mentioned?”

“Well…I traveled to Narnia when I was eight, and it was spellbound and had been under the tyrannous thumb of the White Witch for one hundred years. Now there was an old prophecy that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would defeat the White Witch. So my two brothers and my sister and I were sent to Narnia for that purpose. And with Aslan’s help we did defeat the Witch and then we were crowned kings and queens of Narnia. And it was during the years we reigned that I fought in many wars with giants of the North and with Calormens. Of course we had to seek out the remnant of the White Witch’s army and destroy them as well.”

Tauriel studied the girl walking beside her. “You say you reigned in this…Narnia?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“Twenty years.”

“You are eleven though, are you not? How could you have reigned for twenty years when you are yet so young?”

“Yes, I am eleven. That’s because Narnia is a completely different world to this one, or to England where I was born. Times in separate worlds do not run the same. So however long we stayed in Narnia it took up no time in England. When we came back from Narnia we were suddenly back to being children and I was eight once more though I had once been twenty-eight.”

Tauriel was thoughtful. “That is hard to comprehend. What do you mean by another world?”

“I can’t explain it very well.” Lucy sighed. “But you can only reach these other worlds by magic.”

“So…all the years of your life included, you are truly thirty-one years old.”

Lucy laughed. “That is correct. Though it is strange to consider.”

Legolas looked at the child by his side. “It is indeed very strange.”

“At thirty years of age, for a human, you would never be considered too young to hunt spiders.” Tauriel said quietly.

Lucy laughed again. “That is very true.”


	3. Chapter 3

 The next day Lucy begged Legolas to take her into the woods and he gladly indulged her. This happy, bright child full of life and mystery was a pleasant break to his duties as a Prince of Mirkwood.

   At first Legolas and Lucy walked along the paved road that led straight through Mirkwood from the east to the west. But Lucy was soon interested in a certain tree off to one side and she skipped off the path to investigate.

   Legolas chided her. “Little Lucy, these woods can be very dangerous and confusing. If you do not have an Elf by your side you should never, ever, wander from the path.”

   Lucy smiled up at Legolas, her eyes dancing so, and Legolas was sure she was laughing at him though she said nothing.

   Lucy was curious about every tree and plant she saw, and Legolas gladly answered all of her many questions. He told her of each plant’s uses or medicinal properties. Whenever he spoke of the healing qualities of a plant, Lucy’s eyes would gaze at him more intently than before until Legolas was sure she was keeping notes of all he told her in her small head.

   After they had wandered the woods for several hours they entered a small clearing and saw a doe and her fawn. The doe raised her head slowly and the fawn bounded forward. Lucy moved to meet it and Legolas was sure the deer would disappear into the woods. They thought nothing of Elves, but they did not stand still for humans.

   But to Legolas’ surprise, the fawn went straight to Lucy, who knelt before it on the grass. The doe slowly walked over and Lucy gently placed her small hand on its nose. “Hello there. I suppose you aren’t talking animals are you?”

   Legolas knelt gently in the grass beside Lucy. “You have a wonderful touch, Little Lucy.”

   “You sound surprised.”

   “I am. Among humans, the Dunedain are the only ones I would not be surprised to find so readily accepted by animals.”

   “The Dunedain?”

   Legolas smiled. “It is a long story.”

   “I have time.”

   And so Legolas began to tell Lucy the history of middle-earth and the Elves. He spoke long and eloquently and Lucy, the doe, and the fawn sat and listened and learned until the sun began to set behind the misty mountains in the west.

   Legolas sighed as he watched the deer bound away. The tale he had told was long and the telling was sometimes hard. But Lucy had enjoyed it. Her eyes had shown throughout the lay of Luthien and she was particularly interested in Valinor, murmuring quietly to herself about her lion. But when Legolas had spoken of Turin Turambar she had cried softly. Now she was lying back in the grass with her eyes closed.

   “Little Lucy, we should return to the palace. You will not wish to sleep out here tonight.”

   Lucy smiled but her eyes remained closed. “Will you take me to visit Rivendell?”

   “Perhaps. But not tonight.” Legolas laughed.

   That evening Legolas was once more standing in his little alcove on the side of the mountain watching the stars. Lucy had followed him there after supper and they stood silently together gazing at the heavens.

   Finally Lucy’s voice was heard in the stillness. “They seem somehow brighter than Narnian stars. The Narnian stars ware so much brighter than England’s, I did not think a star could be any brighter. You know I used to wander the woods of Narnia at night, watching the stars and speaking to the trees. What fun I had in Narnia!”

   “You spoke to the trees?” That intrigued Legolas greatly.

   “Of course. They would put on their lovely giant and giantess forms and come and walk with me. The dryads they are called. I remember it so well. The soft showery voice of the silver birch, the wizened voice of the oak. Do you know, the silver birch would look like a slender girl, and they were quite fond of dancing? And rowans were always so happy.”

   Legolas smiled. “It sounds delightful, Little Lucy. Our trees do not put on forms as you call it. They remain trees, though they can speak to each other and have a mind of their own. Perhaps I can take you someday to meet the Ents. They are not trees though, and I do not know any personally, or if they still exist.”

   “Ents?”

   “The shepherds of the trees. They are old and interesting but hard to describe. And I have never seen one myself. They are a little like trees themselves, but only a little.”

   “I’m sure I would love to meet an Ent!”

   “Then I will have to find one for you. I do not know any, as I said, but I know where we might find some.”

   “Are there any in Mirkwood?”

   “No. We would have to go south and west to the forest of Fangorn. I have never been there.”

   “Legolas…”

   “Yes, Little Lucy?”

   “Is anything…wrong?”

   “Wrong?”

   “Well…not as it should be…or…bad? What I mean to say is…is anything evil lurking about somewhere or is there an evil tyrant somewhere or a great battle coming or something?”

   “I do not know of any. Why?”

   “Well, on all my adventures before now there was always something wrong that needed to be righted and that is part of why we, my family and I, were sent. I mean, on our first trip to Narnia we had to save Narnia from the White Witch and on our second trip we had to save Narnia from Miraz and the Telmarines and on our third trip we were helping King Caspian find his seven missing lords.”

   “Do you only travel to…other worlds…when they need saving of some sort?”

   “Yes.”

   “So you believe there must be something wrong here.”

   “Yes.”

   “I do not believe there is any grave evil, Little Lucy.”

   “That is just as well. I was only wondering because of past experiences.”

   “Tell about them, Little Lucy.”

   “About what?”

   “Your past experiences.”

   “Oh! What would you like to hear about?”

   “Your adventures in Narnia perhaps?” Legolas said with a smile.

   “Narnia…” Lucy’s eyes held a faraway look. “My dear, old Narnia. Well, to begin with there was a nasty war going on at home in England. All the children were evacuated from London, our big town that is, so we would be safe.  My two older brothers and my older sister and I were sent to the house of an old Professor, way out in the country.”

   “And you were eight at this time?”

   “Yes. Now while we were there we went exploring over the house because it was raining and we couldn’t go outside. And we found a big beautiful wardrobe in an empty room upstairs, full of fur coats. I love fur, nothing better, so I stepped into the wardrobe and rubbed my face against the coats and had a splendid time. But then suddenly I was no longer rubbing my face against fur coats but against tree branches and I found myself standing in the middle of a wood at night and there was snow all around and snowflakes in the air. It was quite shocking! But I will thrilled and began to explore a bit…”

   And so Lucy told Legolas all about her first adventure in Narnia. She told him of meeting Mr. Tumnus the faun, of Peter’s worry she was insane when she told her siblings her tale about the wardrobe, she spoke about her second visit and how Edmund met the White Witch and she spoke of Edmund’s spiteful act and Peter and Susan’s talk with the Professor, she told him all about her third visit and how they all went together and met the Beavers and how Edmund betrayed them and Aslan gave himself up and then came back to life and she told Legolas about the battle with the Witch, the changing of stone creatures back to flesh and of her coronation at Cair Paravel.

   And there she stopped and gazed up into the dark sky and sighed deeply.

   “That was your very first adventure, Little Lucy?”

   “Yes. We reigned in Narnia for so many years and had such lovely times. And we grew and changed as the years passed over us. Peter became a tall, deep-chested man. He was a great warrior and was called King Peter the Magnificent. Susan grew into such a beautiful woman and there were many kings who came to us or sent ambassadors to us asking for her hand in marriage. She never accepted though. She came close with Prince Rabadash, but that is another story. She was called Susan the Gentle. If we ever went to war Susan always remained at Cair Paravel. Edmund was a graver and quieter man than Peter and great in council and judgment and he was called Edmund the Just.”

   “And you, Little Lucy?”

   “Oh I was happy and I loved Narnia!”

   “And I now understand your interest in Dwarves since they were your subjects. But, Little Lucy, the other three were given titles after reigning in Narnia. Surely you had one as well.”

   “Um…well yes…my people did call me something…” Lucy bit her lip, quite reluctant to tell Legolas what her own people had called her.

   “Come, Little Lucy, I must know. The dawn is fast approaching, your tale was so long in the telling, and you will want to sleep before tomorrow. But I will not let you go until you have told me what your people called you.”

   “Well…I was called…”

   “Yes?”

   “Queen Lucy the…the Valiant.”

   Legolas laughed. “From the little I know of you, Little Lucy, it is a fitting name.”

   Lucy mumbled something even Legolas’ elven ears could not hear and disappeared down the stairs and back inside.

   Legolas smiled. He spent many hours thinking on the tale she had told. He was most intrigued by the Lion she spoke of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, everything enclosed in asterisks (*) is Elvish (Sindarin)

Thranduil frowned at his son. ***** How long do you plan on keeping your human pet? *****

 ***** She is not a pet, father. And I will not throw her out, she has no place to go **.***

 ***** She has been underfoot everywhere. ***** Thanduil sighed.

 ***** Has anyone complained? *****

 ***** No. Most of my subjects are quite taken with your human. I do not understand her novelty. She is a simple human child. *****

 ***** Spend a day with her father, and then tell me that she is a simple human child. *****

 ***** What would we do? Sit and talk? I have more important things on my mind *****

 ***** You'd be surprised, father, what stories she can tell you. *****

 ***** I was told by Tauriel that the human helped you clear out the spiders. *****

 ***** Yes. *****

 ***** You took a child with you, Legolas? Foolishness. *****

 ***** She insisted. And she handles a bow as well as I do. *****

 ***** I doubt that *****

*She has experience in war.*

"What?" Thranduil's shock was so great he suddenly spoke in the Common Tongue. "That child has fought in a war?"

"You should ask her about it, father."

Thranduil shook his head. "Why would I waste my time? Every Elf in my realm is already devoting hours to that human girl."

"And she is worth every minute. Tauriel and I are leaving, Ada, to scour the forest and be sure our land is clean. Entertain her, father."

"You won't take her with you?"

"Not this time. I desire you to get to know her, Ada. This is the perfect opportunity. As well liked as she is by everyone, she is still quite alone among strangers. You will take special care of her, will you not?"

Thranduil sighed. "I don't know why I indulge you...when do you leave?"

"Tauriel and I plan to set out at dawn."

"And I shall have charge of you human for a week or more."

"Possibly. We will be as quick as we can. And her name is Lucy, Ada."

"Will she agree to being left behind, in my care."

"I believe so."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Ada."

 

At supper that night Thranduil watched the human girl closely. She smiled and laughed a great deal, and seemed to be pleased with everyone. And yet her smile would fade occasionally, when she would catch Thranduil watching her. It was slight, but Thranduil was sure his son noted every time her smile slipped and knew the reason why. Thranduil sighed. He did not try to be threatening, but mortals were of no consequence to him. He tolerated the Dwarves of Erebor simply because they filled his halls with precious gems.

 

The next morning Legolas appeared in Thranduil's chambers with the human girl. "Tauriel and I are leaving, Ada."

 ***** Be safe, my son. *****

 ***** And you, be kind to my Little Lucy **.***

Thranduil raised an eyebrow slightly at his son's obvious protectiveness. He watched the girl closely.

She frowned as Legolas disappeared. "I am sorry, my lord. I would not have disturbed you but Legolas would brook no argument and demanded I come here before he left."

"There is no need to apologize." Thranduil sighed. "And I am not the one disturbed."

One of Lucy's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Thranduil was tempted to smile, as he thought that the child had mastered that look nearly as well as he had. "I will not lie to you, young Lucy. I did not wish for Legolas to leave you in my care."

"I can care for myself."

"Indeed. My son has simply asked that I get to know you, spend time with you. I do not pretend to understand his reasons. Nor do I understand you, and how you have so easily and quickly become a favorite among my people in so short a time, human though you are."

"I do not understand it myself, O King. But it has always been so with me, no matter where I traveled. I make friends as easily as the snow falls from the sky." Lucy's face had been serious from the moment she'd entered the room, but as she spoke a light entered her eyes and when she looked up at Thranduil his breath stuck in his throat. "It was snowing on my very first adventure, you know."

"No, I did not know."

The light began to fade from her clear, blue eyes.

Thranduil sighed. This was not going well. He had not meant to upset her. And he did so want her eyes to light up again. "Tell me, young Lucy, tell me of your first adventure."

"I would not wish to trouble you."

Thranduil could hear the excitement in her voice, and once again was tempted to smile. "It is not trouble, young Lucy."

"Well, I suppose you should know about my family first. I am the youngest child of four. The eldest if my brother Peter, who watched out for the rest of us. Next is my sister Susan, who I love dearly, but I must admit can be very silly sometimes. My brother Edmund comes next. I am closest to Ed. He is my best friend as well as my brother."

Thranduil leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in a leisurely way. "Continue."

"Well...wehn I was eight years old..."

As the story unfolded Thranduil remained motionless leaning against the wall. Nothing indicated that he was even listening to Lucy speaking, except for his eyes. His deep, wise, grey eyes darkened when she spoke of Edmund's betrayel, of Jadis, of Aslan's death. And his grey eyes lightened when Lucys' own eyes were dancing as she remembered her tea with Mr. Tumnus, the presents from Father Christmas, and riding Aslan across Narnia.

"...Aslan disappeared that night, during the feast after our coronation. We reigned for twenty wonderful long years, which seemed forever to us. Long enough indeed that we nearly forgot our lives in England. But to you, I suppose, twenty years is no more than five minutes would be to me."

Thranduil did smile then, though it was slight and you could really only see it in his eyes. But Lucy did see it, and fear of him lessened greatly. "You have told me, young Lucy, that you were all given various titles during your reign. Peter the Magnificent, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just...but you have not told me what you were called."

"I was...I was very happy, and very much loved Narnia and all our happy subjects."

"Do not tell me you were Lucy the Happy."

Lucy laughed. "No, indeed. I was..."

"What?"

"Queen Lucy the..."

Thranduil's eyebrows twitched upward in anticipation. Lucy almost snorted, so funny did the action seem to her.

"Now, young Lucy, you cannot laugh at me. As King of this realm I demand to know what title your people gave you."

"The Valiant."

"Queen Lucy the Valiant?" Thranduil asked, seeming to disbelieve her.

Lucy raised her head, and when she spoke she took Thranduil's breath away. The hesitation vanished from her voice and Lucy was truly the queen of Narnia, standing straight and tall (for her height) before the King of Mirkwood in all the regalness and dignity that a Queen should. "By the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, sister to Peter, High King above all Kings in Narnia, Lady of Cair Paravel and dearest to Aslan's heart." As she finished speaking a laugh left her lips and she shook her head. "Oh dear...I did not even tell all of that to Legolas."

Thranduil smiled, truly this time, and left his perch by the wall. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Young Lucy, I begin to understand the affection my people hold for you. Narnia must have been a blessed realm while you reigned over it."

Lucy ducked her head. "Narnia has always been and always will be a blessed realm."

"I am intrigued by this Aslan..." Thranduil tilted his head slightly to one side. "I wonder..."

"Yes, Sire?"

He shook his head. "Ah, 'tis nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any languages other than English...so I use a lot of internet sources for Elven words and such. If I use something incorrectly, I am most happy to be corrected by a true authority.
> 
> muin-dear  
> mellon-friend  
> mellon nin-my friend.

Lucy watched the early morning sunlight filter into her room through her window. She felt at peace, and contented. She considered the friends she had recently made, a smile lit her face. She thought about Legolas and his open, cheerful ways, though at time he could be quiet and serious. Lucy found it hard to believe she'd only known Legolas for a few days. Then there was Tauriel, who was kind but also outspokenly opinionated. Lucy thought Tauriel was a strange mixture of Peter and Susan. And then there was Thranduil. Lucy still thought he was frightening and proud and hard to please, but he was no longer unapproachable.

Lucy slipped out of her bed and over to the window. She leaned out and sniffed the fresh, damp air. Picking one of the little white flowers she quickly braided it into her hair. She wondered how long she would stay in this place? Would be for many years, as the first adventure in Narnia had been, or would it be for only a short time?

"Whatever it is," Lucy whispered, "I won't stay long. I can't let myself become too attached."

Moving swiftly through the vast halls that were fast become familiar to her, Lucy went to the kitchen. She pulled herself up onto the edge of a counter and watched two elves moving gracefully about the room creating delicious smelling foods.

"Are you hungry, muin?" the elf maiden turned to Lucy.

"Yes."

The other elf, a young man, handed her an apple. "To tide you over until we have something more substantial prepared."

"Thank you." Lucy bit into the juicy apple. "You know, I once spent several days on a journey with only apples to eat."

The elf smiled and leaned against the counter beside Lucy, content to let his friend continue the work alone as he listened to Lucy speak. "Did you indeed?"

"Yes. I'm sorry...I don't know you're name."

"Erthor." The elf smiled. "And I am but nine hundred years old."

Lucy laughed. "Oh my,  _only_  nine hundred. So young."

Erthor laughed as well. "Old it must seem to you. You are but eleven?"

"Thirty-one." Lucy corrected.

Erthor looked at her questioningly. "I had heard as much before, but it is difficult to comprehend."

"Believe me, it is more complicated that you think."

Erthor inclined his head. "How complicated?"

And so Lucy told the tale of her first adventure once again.

Erthor and his companion listened intently. "I did not know we entertained a queen!"

"It makes no difference." Lucy waved her hand dismissively. "Please don't treat me differently. I'm just Lucy."

"Well, Queen Lucy of Narnia," Erthor gave a short bow. "Now that I have let you starve as you told your tale, shall we adjourn to the table to eat?" Erthor winked and offered Lucy his arm.

Lucy laughed. "Indeed, sir, I would be most grateful to be allowed to eat."

As they sat down, the elf maiden introduced herself. "I am Aewnith."

"It is nice to meet you, Aewnith."

After they had eaten in silence for some minutes, Lucy spoke hesitantly. "Erthor...could...could you do something for me?"

"Anything, my new mellon."

"Can you teach me the language of your people? It is so beautiful!"

Erthor laughed. "I would take great pleasure in doing so, my lady."

"My lady?" Lucy echoed.

"You are a queen."

"Yes, but I'm just Lucy."

Erthor winked. "Well, just Lucy, shall we begin your lessons now?"

"Yes, please. And should I insist on calling you Sir Erthor or something like that?"

"If it pleases you to do so, my lady."

Lucy giggled. "It does, so long as you insist on calling me your lady."

"Considering what I know of you,  _my lady_ , the first word you should know is mellon."

"Mellon?"

"It means friend, mellon nin." Erthor smirked at what he considered to be his own cleverness.

Lucy smiled brightly. This was going to be a wonderful day, she was sure of it.

 

Lucy and Erthor traipsed around Thranduil's halls for the rest of the day as Erthor taught Lucy Sindarin. He would occasionally point to some object or other as an illustration of the word he was trying to teach her.

"Thank you, Erthor, for doing this." Lucy said. "I love the sound of your language as it slips off my tongue."

"You are most welcome, my lady. Although I must ask...what happened to calling me sir?"

Lucy smacked her forehead. "Great Scott, I forgot!"

Erthor laughed. "How dramatic children can be."

"Children?" Lucy laughed. "I told you, I'm thirty-one years old."

"And when you reach one hundred I shall allow you to be somewhat grown up."

"But I may die before I reach one hundred, Sir Erthor. You seem to forget that I belong to the race of men."

Erthor frowned, his grey eyes darkening. "You should not have reminded me. I do not like to think of such a cheerful, full of life child dying. It does not leave a pleasant feeling in my mind."

"I am sorry...but it is the truth."

"I have not had many friend among mortals, and now I think I begin to understand why our King has never promoted such friendships either. Come, my lady. It is time for dinner."

 

Lucy listened closely to the conversations flowing around her at dinner. She was surprised and delighted to find that she could understand some of what was being said.

"You are a quick learner." Erthor said. "And your pronunciation is perfect. You amaze me."

"Thank you."

"I have no doubt in a few days more you will have mastered our speech. Such a feat astounds me. You are one remarkable girl, Lucy Pevensie." 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lucy skipped into the kitchen. "Sir Erthor, I have a favor to ask of you."

Erthor laughed. "Good morning to you as well, my lady."

Lucy smiled brightly, and her sparkling eyes caught Erthor's attention. "Take me into the forest, Sir Erthor. I love being under the trees."

"As do I. Would you care to eat first though?"

Lucy sat down at the table, and then she tilted her head to one side. "Are you a servant, Sir Erthor?"

"No. I simply love to cook, and Aewnith and I are the son and daughter of one of the cooks."

"Oh."

When breakfast had been consumed, Lucy and Erthor went out from the Elven halls into the green forest.

 ***** It is so beautiful. ***** Lucy sighed.

 ***** By the time Prince Legolas returns you will speak our language flawlessly. *****

Lucy's eyes brightened. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"He will be most pleased, I am sure."

"As soon as Legolas returns he must take me to Dale and Erebor!"

"Indeed?"

"He promised he would. I would love to meet other humans, although I am very fond of you elves. And I am eager to meet the Dwarves."

"Eager!"

"Yes. We had dwarves in Narnia. I have one very particular friend, Trumpkin, who is a dwarf."

Erthor shook his head. "Do not be so fond of the Dwarves that you wish to leave us. You are already becoming one of the family, my lady."

"I will try not to wander too far, Sir Erthor. But I cannot promise not to be fond of them and I cannot promise to stay here forever. My heart is too big to be satisfied by one race, and in any event I will have to go home someday."

"We will not easily share you with other races, my lady."

"Do not speak so gravely, Sir Erthor." Lucy laughed. "We are not speaking of someone's death."

Erthor smiled. "No. Yet we are all fond of you, and even the King is open to your presence here. He who does not like outsiders even of the Elven race. You perhaps do not comprehend what a miracle that is. We will not let you go easily. The longer you stay the more attached we shall become."

"But I cannot stay forever, Sir Erthor. I belong in England, I will one day leave here just as I left Narnia." Lucy sighed.

"Yet your first adventure in Narnia lasted many years. We shall ask Illuvatar to allow this adventure to last so long, or longer."

"I will ask Aslan to let me stay long. I still do not know why he has sent me here."

"To brighten our lives, O Queen. You have brought an unexpected joy to our halls."

"Do drop the 'O Queen' business, Erthor. I can tolerate 'my lady' because I can tease you as well with 'Sir' Erthor...but if you insist on formality our friendship will come to a very abrupt end. Understood?"

Erthor laughed. "I understand, Lucy."

"Good."

 

That evening Lucy stood alone watching the stars from Legolas' special place. She stood silently gazing upward, the light of the moon on her face. A gentle breeze swayed her skirts and played with her hair. "Oh Aslan...why am I here?"

Silence.

"I know you're here."

No one answered her.

"If I am correct in assuming so...the people here call you Illuvatar...or Eru. They know you."

Still, the air around her remained hushed.

"I suppose I shall have to be patient. You must visit your people sometimes."

"Nay, little one." A familiar, deep, earthy voice whispered in her ear.

Lucy turned toward the sound, but she was alone. "Aslan?"

"I do not visit them so often as I do in Narnia. They do not know me personally as you do."

"Why ever not?"

"They have strayed far. Much as places such as Charn have done."

"Oh dear."

"But they will soon know me again, as you do."

"And love you too."

There was no response.

"Aslan?"

Nothing.

"Oh dear. Now you've gone again. I wish you'd stay just a bit longer. I don't know what I'm doing here yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Aewnith brought Lucy an array of Elven dresses the next morning. "I am sorry I did not think to assist you sooner. You must be very tired of that crimson dress."

"Thank you, Aewnith. This is most kind."

"I sincerely hope the dresses will do. We have not many children here in the Woodland Realm, but these are dresses from my childhood."

"They will be perfect, I'm sure. Thank you!"

Lucy sighed contentedly after slipping into one of her new dresses. So smooth and beautiful. "I feel splendid!"

Skipping to the kitchen she greeting Erthor cheerfully. "Sir Erthor, good morning! The sun is just waking. Is not the world beautiful today?"

"Today and every day, my lady. You look beautiful as well."

Lucy laughed. "I feel like a princess in this dress."

"Appropriately. You are a queen, if I dare to mention such a fact."

"You obviously do dare, but I forgive you." Lucy's eyes danced with merriment. "Shall we travel under the trees once more, Sir Erthor?"

"Your wish ought to be my command, my lady. But I must inform you that the King has requested your presence in his chambers this morning."

"Oh. I suppose I should go there then."

"Not until you have broken your fast, my lady."

 

Lucy hesitantly placed her hand on the door leading to Thranduil's chambers. Should she simply enter? She hesitated for several minutes. And then a voice called from inside. "Come in, young Lucy. there is no need to hide behind my door."

Lucy smiled and moved inside the room. The King acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"When is Legolas expected to return?"

"Ah, you are tired of me and eager for my son's company."

Lucy blushed. "He was my first friend here; I am looking forward to his return."

"As am I. I do not enjoy my son's absences, especially not when he's alone with..."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the King's unfinished sentence. "With Tauriel? What objection could you have against Tauriel?"

"Merely that she is a Silvan Elf and unworthy of my son."

Lucy had nothing to say to that.

"We can expect my son in four days, perhaps sooner, or perhaps later."

"Do you miss him when he is gone long?"

"One week is hardly a long time to me, young Lucy."

Lucy laughed. "Oh of course! I keep forgetting. You're immortal."

"And yet I do miss him when he is gone, however short the time of our separation. He is the light in my world, young Lucy. He perhaps does not feel the separation so..." Thranduil sighed. "Since his mother's death I have been anxious every moment he is not by my side; yet I do not find it easy to show my affection...and I do not know why I am telling you all of this."

Lucy smiled. "I could not explain it either, King Thranduil. But I am quite willing to listen. You may be sure that people confide in me wherever I go; I cannot explain why they do it, but it is true."

Thranduil turned from her slightly. "I merely asked for your presence that I might see how you were. Legolas did ask that I look after you."

"I am quite well, thank you."

"And you have found a new friend in Erthor, I believe."

"Oh, yes!"

"I have also been puzzling many hours over the lion you spoke of. Aslan, I believe you called him. From what you have said of him I begin to wonder if all worlds are intimately connected. He seems to be one of the Valar, one of the Ainur at least. Perhaps your Aslan and our Illuvatar know one another?"

Lucy giggled. "Oh they do."

"You know this?"

"Of course. Aslan told me. He and Illuvatar are the same person; he simply has many names."

Thranduil visibly started. "What?"

"I had suspected that they were the same, but he told me so himself last night so I know it's true."

"You spoke to Illuvatar...here?"

"Yes."

Thranduil closed his eyes. "How is this possible? That such a one as you should know Illuvatar personally...and he was here?" Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at her earnestly. "Here in my palace?"

"Yes. It's not all that strange, King Thranduil. He loves people."

"Indeed."

Lucy looked at him questioningly. "You look...shaken."

"I am. But it is of no consequence to you. I must have time to think, alone. You are dismissed."

Lucy turned and left, befuddled. She did not understand that Elf, at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Erthor watched his young companion glide through the softly through the forest.  She reached her hand out slowly and let it glide along the tops of flowers growing near the side of the path, and then along the bark of the nearest tree.

"You've been very quiet, my lady. What troubles you?"

"Oh nothing, Erthor."

"Tell me, Lucy. You cannot hide your troubled spirit from me. You have been very silent ever since your meeting with the King this morning."

"I'm sorry if I haven't been very good company."

"There is no need to worry about that, my lady. Your company is always pleasant. Yet I would like to know what troubles you, and help you if I can."

"It's nothing terrible, Erthor. I just don't understand your King."

"There are few who do, my lady. I'm afraid the only person who ever truly understood Thranduil was his wife, and she has long since been removed from this world."

"I'm also a little put out with Aslan. He's given me an impossible task."

"Aslan? The lion from your stories."

"Yes."

"He is in this world as well as in Narnia?"

"Oh He is in all the worlds, Erthor."

"What task could he have for you here?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think He wants me to help you all come to know Him."

Erthor smiled. "You have accomplished that, have you not? Everyone that has heard your stories feels connected to the people you speak of."

Lucy shook her head. "It's more than that, Erthor. But it would be so much easier if He would just show Himself."

"He will not do this?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. He's very...different. You can never quite know what Aslan will or will not do."

"And you do not appreciate his flexibility. You would prefer everything was done in a proper line, straight forward and in the open."

"Yes, exactly. I know everything will work out, I'm not worried about that. It happens differently every time  but it always works out. Aslan will make sure of that. But I don't like the suspense, waiting to see how it will all come to be."

"You are impatient, my lady."

"I suppose. I also don't understand my task. He wants to be known to these people, to your people. But how am I suppose to make that happen? I can't. And what am I supposed to do in the meantime, while He's away?"

"I do not know, Lucy. I do not comprehend your Aslan."

"That's just it, you don't get it. No one does. But He wants you to. Yet how am I suppose do anything about it? I don't comprehend Him myself some days."

"From what you have said of him, he is bigger than life."

"Of course He is. He is life itself, Erthor. He gives life."

"Did you say these things to the King?"

"No. I simply told him about my speaking to Aslan last night, here in the palace."

"Your lion was here?"

"You sound almost as incredulous as he did, and you haven't even heard the whole story yet."

"The whole story."

"You know of Illuvatar, of course."

"Every Elf does."

"Well Aslan and Illuvatar are the same person."

"What!"

"There, now you're going to get all interested, just like the King did. And then all of a sudden you're going to dismiss me so you can be alone to think and I'm going to be left feeling rather neglected."

Erthor shook his head to clear away his shock. "Is that what happened this morning? You're feeling unwelcome because the King has abrupt mood swings. You will simply have to get use to those, Lucy."

"I almost like him, but I'm not quite sure."

Erthor laughed. "That is precisely how we all feel."

"Erthor, aren't you going to ask me a barrage of questions concerning Aslan being Illuvatar?"

"I do not think so, Lucy. It is too much to wrap my head around in one moment. I will need much time, possibly several years, to think about it. Then I will bring you all my questions."

"Is that all you have to say? Thranduil was going to faint I thought when I first told him. Why are you so calm?"

"Because you are a remarkable human child, Lucy. You have seen things no one here has ever seen, despite our age. I trust you. You say Aslan is Illuvatar, then so he is. You say you know Aslan personally, and I can see your love for him in your face and hear it in your voice. You two are dear to one another. I cannot comprehend that. Yet I will not doubt it, because I see and hear the truth of it. I beginning to believe that you are not at all what anyone thought you were when you first arrived."

"So...you aren't going to freak out."

"No, Lucy. I will simply wait with you to see what Aslan has in store for us next."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy sighed and leaned against the counter. Erthor was baking something that smelled marvelous, but Lucy couldn't find it in her heart to appreciate the smell.

"Now what troubles you, my lady?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy." Erthor paused what he was doing to give her a stern look. "I will not accept that as an answer."

"This is a very pleasant place, and I am greatly enjoying everyone's company..."

"Yet?"

"I am beginning to feel stifled. I have no use here, other than to entertain all of you. I cannot stand to be helpless. I haven't been chasing spiders, or doing anything at all productive for a week."

"There are plenty of activities we could find to occupy you."

"I've already been reading through Thranduil's library. It's extensive and wonderful, and learning to read Sindarin has been enjoyable. But I need something new and exciting."

"You find life here dull?"

"Not dull exactly, just...the same. It's calm and peaceful, which has been nice. But when I travel to other worlds, life is never calm and peaceful. There's always something happening, something I need to be doing, dangers to go through, people to save...something."

"Perhaps I should take you to visit Dale. It will be a change from palace life."

"Oh, no."

"You do not wish to go? I thought-"

"It's not that I don't want to go, but Legolas promised to take me and I would like to wait for him."

"Of course, my lady."

"You will come with us though, won't you? When Legolas takes me?"

"Would I be welcome, mellon?"

"Yes! What a silly question."

Erthor chuckled. "Legolas may not be able to get away immediately after returning, so you will have to be patient. He is the Prince, after all. He has many duties."

"Of course. I understand that perfectly. I was, after all, Queen of Narnia."

"She mentions her royal status! Remarkable."

"Don't be funny. I was merely-"

"Making sure no one forgot you were a queen."

"Erthor, that wasn't it at all!" Lucy laughed. "I only meant-"

"It is unneccesary to remind us, we are well aware of your royalty, O Queen."

"Oh, stop. You are being ridiculous."

"And making you laugh."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Why nothing, my lady. Simply that that was the only reason I was doing it; to make you laugh."

"Have I been too serious this morning?"

"Serious? Not particularly. I would say melancholy."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Erthor."

"Think nothing of it. You were laughing a moment ago and I would like to see that smile agian."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "I don't like being idle, Erthor. If I had a use...but I don't."

"You have been-"

"What? Kind to people? Entertaining?"

"Creating and nurturing friendships. And truly, would not that be the surest way of making your Aslan known to this world? How can you show him to people who do not know you? The more they love you the more interested they will be in the things that interest you. I believe you have been fulfilling your role here in Middle-Earth exactly as Aslan would have you do."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"As soon as I am finished here we can see if you might be allowed to accompany a detachment of soldiers as they patrol the forest this afternoon. Our lands must be kept safe."

"Oh, that's a splendid idea! Will you come?"

"No. I am not part of the guard, I will be in the way."

"You do know how to use weapons, don't you?"

"Every Elf does. Yet I do not use them except when necessary. We all have our functions here in the Woodland Realm, and I have chosen to be a cook."

"I'm glad, you are quite the chef."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You all have your functions you say...but I don't."

"Now, Lucy, I thought we were passed that."

"I'm sorry. I will try and be cheerful and not think about my uselessness."

"Lucy."

"Oh. Uh...when can we go find the guard?"

Erthor shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. "Soon."


	10. Chapter 10

The days had begun to pass in peaceful sameness. Spending mornings with Erthor and Aewnith in the kitchen, the afternoons accompanying elves through the forest tracking spiders that could not be found, and the evenings watching the stars alone from the window in her room.

Every day the same.

Every day different.

Erthor was still teaching Lucy the language of the Elves and she eagerly gobbled up all the information he could give her. They spent many a beautiful day together finding the joy of friendship in the seemingly simple moments of life. Erthor was cheerful and kind and Lucy enjoyed his company, yet she was longing ever more hopefully for the return of the Prince.

Lucy had not seen Thranduil since the day they had spoken of Aslan. Indeed, very few in the Woodland Realm could claim to have seen their king. He was buried deep within his own chambers under a mountain of old scrolls and manuscripts trying, fruitlessly, to uncover the secrets of the world he lived in.

It was the second week to the day since Lucy had appeared in Middle-Earth that Tauriel and Legolas returned. Lucy raced through the halls of Thranduil as soon as she heard the news of their arrival. Tauriel was throwing off her soiled cloak and Legolas was laughing merrily at something she had said when Lucy entered the room where they were to be found.

"Legolas!" Lucy threw herself into her friend's arms, who caught her with another laugh.

"What is the excitement, Little Lucy? I was only gone one week."

"Nine days." Lucy corrected. "You were gone nine days."

"Which is a very short time." Tauriel said. "Even for a human."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What have you been doing in my absence?" Legolas laughed.

"Pretending to be part of the guard and chasing down spiders. That's the most excitement I've had."

"You haven't been left alone, have you?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

"No. Your father was extremely hospitable the first few days after you left. I'm not at all afraid of him anymore. I rather like your father..."

"But?"

"I think I scared him off."

Tauriel snorted. "Scared King Thranduil? Impossible."

"What happened?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not sure. We were talking about Illuvatar, and Aslan...and then he very abruptly dismissed me and no one has seen him since."

"When was this?"

"Nearly a week ago."

Legolas was silent.

"I would not think anything of it, mellon nin." Tauriel placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Your father is prone to moods."

"I must go see him." Turning to Lucy, Legolas brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I will talk with you later, Little Lucy."

Lucy sighed as Legolas strode away.

"Have you been lonely since our departure?" Tauriel asked.

"Oh no. I mean, I did miss you both. But I found several kind friends. One in particular, that I have spent a great deal of time with."

"And who is that?"

"Erthor."

Tauriel laughed. "Ah, of course. Erthor is the friendliest Elf in the Woodland Realm. We do not take kindly to outisders, influenced too much by our King perhaps. Yet Erthor is a light to everyone that knows him."

"He has become a dear friend very quickly."

"That does not surprise me. With the little I know of you and your generous open spirit, and everything I know of Erthor, I would even venture to suggest that you are kindred spirits."

"How long have you known Erthor?"

"For as long as I can remember. He's around three hundred years older than I am, and he watched me grow up. Erthor is a friend to everyone in the Woodland Realm, and beloved by all. I must reiterate, he's a lot like you."

Lucy smiled. For some reason, that thought made her truly happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy skipped her way to the kitchens in search of Erthor. He smiled brightly when he saw her. "My lady, the Prince has returned."

"Yes, I know."

"This pleases you, does it not?"

"Of course. But he's gone off to see his father."

"Abandoned you as soon as he returned, did he?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Don't be melodramatic, Erthor."

"Do you have any grand plans now that Legolas has returned, Lucy?"

"Yes! I desperately want him to take me to Dale, and Erebor! I long to see the Dwarves."

Erthor shook his head.

"What?"

"It is nothing. We have discussed before how strange I think your love of Dwarves is, there is no need to revisit that argument."

Lucy giggled. "I don't think we have ever truly argued, Erthor."

"Then perhaps we should. True friendships have struggles to overcome."

"You think we won't be true friends until we have an argument?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "If that were the case, I'm sure my closest sibling would be Susan. But she isn't, so you must be wrong."

"Whose wrong about what?" Legolas asked, entering the kitchen.

Erthor bowed his head respectfully. "Prince Legolas."

"I have learned from Tauriel and my father that you have taken great care of little Lucy during my absence."

"We have spent a great deal of time together. I enjoy your young friend's company."

Legolas smiled. "That I can well believe. Come, little Lucy, my father wishes to speak to you."

"Thranduil wants to talk to me? Has he come out of hiding then?"

Legolas frowned but made no comment. Lucy followed him silently through the vast halls until they approached Thranduil's chambers. "Is he mad at me?"

Legolas stopped walking. "Why would my father be angry with you, little Lucy?"

"I don't know. But he did end our conversation so abruptly...I don't know what to think."

"He is not angry."

Legolas laid his hand on Lucy's shoulder. They walked into Thranduil's room thus.

"Ah, young Lucy, I have not had the pleasure of your company for a few days." Thranduil said as they entered.

"I am sorry if I upset you."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Upset me? I was merely astonished by your declaration of knowing Illuvatar personally, as an old friend."

Legolas visibly started. "What?"

"I have much to speak with you about, my son. But I wanted first to assure young Lucy that she was by no means in any trouble. You may go now, young Lucy."

"That was it? You just wanted to see me to say that?"

"What is it that you wanted me to say, young Lucy?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucy ducked her head.

"Then I suggest you leave so I can speak with my son."

Something about his tone got under Lucy's skin and she glared at him. "Excuse me for my offending presence, but I would remind you that it is you who asked to see me, not the other way around." and with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

"I think I have angered your friend, Legolas."

"It would appear so."

 


	12. Chapter 12

That evening Legolas went in search of Lucy. He found her at his special place, at the ledge, surveying the woods in silence. She did not even glance his direction as he came to stand beside her. Legolas sighed. "You must not take my father's ill humors too personally, Little Lucy. His recent...odd...behavior is due mainly to his confusion."

"Is that an excuse?"

"You have unsettled him, my friend. My father likes to be in control. And the idea that a child like yourself could be intimately connected to Illuvatar when even the Elves are not so blessed by his presence bothers him. I myself find it difficult to comprehend."

"But despite your own struggles with this marvelous fact, you aren't rude to me."

"Please, Little Lucy, try and understand. He is ancient and wise and cannot fathom why you would be chosen as a friend to Illuvatar himself, when he is overlooked."

"He's full of himself, that's what. Vain and selfish and-"

"Lucy, please." Legolas frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forget, he's your father. I shouldn't speak of ill of him to you."

"Or to anyone, if you please. He deserves more respect."

"I'm sorry. And yet, to invite me to his room merely to throw me out again? I do not like him, Legolas."

"I suspect my father truly did wish to speak to you, but as soon as you entered the room he was overcome once more with the idea he finds so unfathomable that you would be Illuvatar's chosen friend. You upset him."

"And that of course gives him every right to be rude."

"Little Lucy, please, do not be angry with my father."

Lucy sighed. "Fine. For your sake, I won't be angry."

"Thank you."

"But now you must do something for me in return."

"What is it you wish, Little Lucy?"

"Take me to Dale, and Erebor."

Legolas smiled. "As you wish. We will leave in a week's time."

Suddenly Lucy was smiling brightly, and her face lit up in the way Legolas found so endearing. "Oh thank you!"

All that week preparations were under way. Lucy could hardly contain her excitement. She didn't see Thranduil the whole week, which was probably for the best. She wasn't convinced that she would be able to keep her promise to Legolas and not be angry with him.

"Off to Dale at last, O Queen?"

"Erthor, I thought we'd done with that business."

"We had, but I felt it only fair of me to revive old jokes on the eve of your departure. I shall miss you, Lucy."

"We won't be gone too long, I promise. Unless I fall completely in love with the Dwarves, in which case you'll never see me again."

Erthor frowned.

"Oh, Erthor, I'm not serious!" Lucy giggled. "I shall miss you as well. And I'll tell you all about my marvelous trip as soon as we return."

"You do not know that it will be so marvelous."

"I think it will. Legolas is convinced I will enjoy Dale, and I am convinced I will enjoy Erebor. So there, it will be splendid."

"I hope for your sake that it proves so."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy awoke the next morning bright and happy, though this was not an unusual occurrence. Legolas had saddlebags filled with provisions already on the saddled horse when Lucy skipped outside with her sword at her waist and a cloak about her shoulders.

"Are you ready, Little Lucy?"

"I'm dying to get started!"

A familiar chuckle behind her had Lucy spinning around and hugging Erthor. "I wish you were coming."

Erthor smiled. "That is most kind of you, my lady. But I will see you upon your return."

Tauriel was the next to appear from somewhere in the trees. "Safe travels, mellon nin."

"Thank you, Tauriel." Lucy wrapped her arms around her own torso, hugging herself. "I'm too excited for words."

Legolas turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then up you go." He swiftly swung Lucy up atop the horse and they set out.

Lucy sighed contentedly as the traveled along the dirt path through the woods. She could hear the birds singing and chirruping all around her. This was a beautiful day. She turned around in time to wave to her friends still standing by the door and was surprised to see the King had joined the farewell party. She waved big and smiled brightly to all of them. Erthor was the only one who waved back, but Tauriel did smile.

Lucy turned back to Legolas. "Are you walking the whole way, or will we take turns on the horse?"

"I will be walking the whole way."

"Won't you get tired?"

Legolas smiled and shook his head. "No, Little Lucy, I will not get tired."

"Oh."

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Lucy greatly enjoyed traveling with Legolas. During the day he willingly shared many stories and histories of his people and of middle-earth. He pointed out various species of birds to her, and taught her how to call to them. Lucy was amazed the first time he called to a bird. He sounded exactly like the bird itself! In the evenings when they made camp Lucy would cajole Legolas into sparring with her, and she learned much in the way of sword fighting in those two weeks. As the night would creep over the forest Lucy and Legolas lay side by side, gazing at the few stars that managed to peek through the canopy of leaves above them, and softly speaking of their hopes and dreams. Lucy also found herself quite comfortable telling Legolas about Aslan, and about the rest of her adventures in Narnia.

As they drew closer to Dale and Erebor, the Lonely Mountian growing ever blacker and sterner in front of them, Lucy's excitment grew. The day they crested the final hill and the valley of Dale lay before them, the bright, bustleing city humming with activitiy, she could not contain her squeal.

Legolas laughed. "It is only a human city, Little Lucy. But I am glad it pleases you."

As they rode into the city and through the busy streets, Lucy's eyes were dancing everywhere, trying to take it all in. The bright colors, the laughing children, the mixture of Dwarves and Humans, and even Elves, traversing the streets. Lucy's eyes were shining brightly and Legolas' heart warmed. This was exactly what Lucy needed after her unfortunate encounters with his father.

Legolas found them a place to stay and then took Lucy on a tour of the city. She was eager to see everything, and was greatly pleased with it all. She was somewhat in awe when Lord Girion greeted them with an array of courtiers behind him. She had not expected the lord of the city to be so respectful and considerate towards them. But then again, she was traveling with the Prince of Mirkwood.

The next day, as they explored the streets of the city together, Legolas basking in the joyful, child-like delight in Lucy's eyes, they had another unexpected encounter.

Lucy skipped around the corner of a building only to run solidly into a hard chest and fall backwards to the ground. She looked up into the frowing face of a young dwarf with piercing sapphire eyes.

"Watch where you're going, stupid Elf." the dwarf growled.

Legolas gently helped Lucy to her feet, all the while glaring at the dwarf.

But Lucy only giggled. "I'm not an Elf, I'm a girl!"

The dwarf studied her silently.

"I'm human." Lucy explained.

"And what would an intelligent human being be doing with an Elf, if I may ask?"

Lucy smiled. "Having the time of her life. I'm Lucy Pevensie." She dropped into her familiar curtseye.

The dwarf bowed, but only slightly. "Thorin, Crown Prince of Erebor."

"Oh!" Lucy clapped her hands. "We're all royalty!"

The dwarf frowned.

"You're a prince, and of course Legolas is a prince, and I'm a queen."

"You're a what!?" Thorin coughed.

"A queen. Of Narnia, to be exact."

"I've never heard of that country."

"Well I'd never heard of Erebor until about a month ago, so I won't hold that against you."

Thorin shrugged. "If you'll excuse me?" He pushed past Legolas and went on his way.

"Well." Lucy crossed her arms. "What a...wet blanket."

Legolas laughed. "He is a dwarf, Little Lucy, you cannot expect more."

"Humph. I expect a great deal more."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy sat on a stone bench on the edge of the large open square in the center of Dale. She was calmly watching the boisterous crowd. Legolas was leaning against the wall beside her. Lucy's eyes darted from one dwarf to the next in the crowd. They all looked pleasant enough. Most of them were smiling and laughing along with all the humans.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Little Lucy?"

"That dwarf yesterday, the one we ran into?"

"What about him?"

"Was he rude because of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at them, Legolas." Lucy waved her hand at the crowd. "Everyone is friendly. Dwarves included."

"It is true that the Dwarves and Elves have never been...on great terms. You know that well from the stories I have told you."

"Hmm...maybe I should try to meet the Prince again, without you."

Legolas laughed. "Really, Little Lucy, you should not torture me so. I thought I behaved very well."

"You didn't say anything."

"Exactly. There were many thoughts in my mind that I wanted to express to that..." Lucy raised her eyebrows and Legolas stopped. "But I didn't."

"Well I am very proud of you." Lucy rolled her eyes. "But I want to meet him again, on better terms."

"Why, Little Lucy?"

"Because I want to be friends."

"I do not believe the dwarf wishes the same."

"No. But maybe I can make him smile. He seems very preoccupied and cranky."

"Whatever you desire, Little Lucy. But I would ask that I not be abandoned when you go to make the Prince of Erebor smile-"

Lucy suddenly leaped up from the bench and began darting through the crowd. Legolas easily followed her. When she got across the square Lucy knelt in front of a small child who was crying. "Oh, little one, what's wrong?"

The child looked up. Legolas sighed. It was a dwarf.

"I...can't...find...my...mother..." the child gasped between sobs.

Lucy gently pulled the little dwarf into her lap. "It's okay. We'll find her."

"She's...gone..."

"Where do you live, little one?"

"Erebor."

Lucy smiled. "There, see? It won't be hard to take you home then. You're not lost at all."

The child sniffled. Then he looked up at Lucy. "Can you take me home?"

"Absolutely."

"I want my mother."

"I know. We'll find her. I'm sure she's very worried about you. What's your name, little one?"

"Balin."

"Well, Balin, shall we head toward the Mountain then?"

Balin smiled as Lucy helped him to his feet. "Thank you."

Lucy turned to Legolas. "Lead the way, mellon nin. ***** We have a child who needs his mother *****

Lucy could not say why she had suddenly slipped into Sindarin at the end of her speech to Legolas, but whatever her thought process had been, it was worth it. Legolas' mouth opened for a brief moment and his eyes widened.

Lucy began to laugh. "Oh dear. Have I not spoken your tongue to you before now?"

"When did you learn to speak it, and so flawlessly?"

Lucy giggled. "Erthor taught me."

"Amazing."

"Legolas, you're going to catch flies with your mouth open like that."

The Elven Prince snapped his mouth shut instantly, making Lucy laugh again. "Come on, we have a lost dwarf who needs his mother...and I don't particularly like the idea of entering Erebor alone." 


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy was cheerful as they left the city of Dale. Legolas was walking beside her on one side, and little Balin was on the other, his hand in hers. The tears were long gone by now. Lucy was happily telling silly stories and making him giggle as they walked along. Legolas thought he almost felt compassion for the small dwarf. Maybe, just maybe, if they were given proper instruction they wouldn't turn out so bad. But the parents were so incredibly terrible that they had no chance. That must, obviously, be the case. But still, the child Lucy was entertaining, despite being a dwarf, did not deserve his ire.

Suddenly there was a shout behind them. Legolas felt all kindness flee his person. Dwarves!

Lucy's eyes widened as she turned around. The Prince of Erebor was coming toward them, sword in hand, and he was accompanied by several other armed, older, fierce looking dwarves.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Thorin demanded.

"To the mountain." Lucy stated.

Thorin shook his head. "You won't get a great ransom for Balin. You should have kidnapped me instead."

"Ransom!" Lucy look confused. "What?"

"Oh don't give me that innocent face." Thorin frowned. "Give me the child."

Lucy wrapped her arms protectively around Balin's shoulders. "I'm taking him to his mother."

"Of course you are. Presumably so you can dangle her precious child's life in her face until she gives in to your demands." 

Lucy stiffened and Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm afraid I can't let you do such a thing to one of my people." Thorin continued, walking closer. "Now give me the child." He raised his sword until it was within inches of Lucy's nose.

Legolas' hand on her shoulder was suddenly an iron grip. Lucy winced.

"Unless you want me to remove your arm from your body, dwarf, I would put away the sword." Legolas' voice was pure ice.

Thorin glared at Legolas, who only glared in return. For a moment there was silence.

Slowly, Thorin lowered the sword, but only a fraction. "I can and will take Balin. He belongs in Erebor, my kingdom. I will take him to his mother."

Lucy shook her head resolutely. 

Thorin's eyes snapped and he took a threatening step forward.

Lucy hadn't realized Legolas was armed. But before she could even blink he had a sword in his hand and the dwarf's sword was flying several feet to the left. Now Thorin looked truly angry, but so did Legolas. He was leaning threateningly over the dwarf.

The two princes stared each other down for several minutes, while the other dwarves and Lucy looked on. The other dwarves had moved much closer when Legolas had unarmed Thorin. They looked nearly as angry as the Prince. Lucy wasn't sure if Legolas would really have a chance or not against so many at once.

For some reason, the expression on Legolas' face made Lucy think of Thranduil.

And then suddenly Thorin had a dagger in his hand. The movements of both princes was lightening quick, but before they could start a real fight, Lucy had jumped between them.

"Oh, do stop!"

Legolas froze.

"Move, girl." Thorin growled.

"You, sir, are addressing a Queen." Legolas spoke through clenched teeth. The effort to control himself and not kill the pesky and rude dwarf right this minute was incredibly painful.

Lucy placed a hand on Legolas arm, and then one on Thorin's. "Please, don't fight." She pleaded. "Thorin is only trying to protect his people, this child, from what he views as a threat. There is no shame in that."

Legolas straightened and took a step backwards, away from the dwarf.

Lucy turned to Thorin. "But we aren't going to hurt Balin. And there is equally no shame in Legolas trying to protect me from what he views as a threat."

Thorin looked at her curiously. "You could have been killed."

Lucy shrugged. "Can I take Balin to his mother now?"

Thorin shook his head. "I will escort the child to his mother."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Then I will simply come with you, how's that?"

Thorin put his dagger away, and one of the other dwarves handed him his sword. He held it in his hand for a brief moment before he sheathed it. The look on his face made Lucy instantly curious as to what was going on in his mind.

"Why are you so insistent?"

"Because I don't trust Balin alone with you." Lucy said simply.

Thorin raised his eyebrows, but instead of looking angry, he almost looked as though he wanted to smile. "I don't mind you coming with us." He said finally. "But the elf..."

Legolas laid his hand on Lucy's shoulder again. "I don't trust Lucy alone with you. Especially not if you're going into the Mountain."

"You think we'd hurt her, do you?" Thorin asked.

"I will reserve my thoughts for myself."

Lucy sighed. "Really, both of you, can't you just behave long enough that we can get poor Balin back to his mother?"

Thorin shrugged and began walking. The dwarves instantly followed.

Legolas sighed. He did not want to follow them.

Lucy took Balin's hand in hers again. "Come on, then."

Legolas walked beside her again. But she was not as cheerful as she had been, and there were no stories for Balin the rest of the way to Erebor.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy's eyes widened the closer they got to the Mountain. As they went up the paved avenue leading to the gate her head tilted back to see up, up, up to the top of the towering dwarves carved into the side of the mountain on either side of the gate.

"Oh my. They're so huge." Lucy stopped walking as she gazed up at them.

"No larger than the dwarves' ego." Legolas commented.

Lucy giggled. "They're just like Narnian dwarves, aren't they? Stubborn, convinced they're always right?"

"I do not know why such knowledge would make you laugh."

"Because they aren't all bad, Legolas. Amusing in their folly perhaps, downright irritating and annoying at times with their pride and stubbornness. But not bad."

"You are speaking of your own dwarves. This is Middle-Earth, not Narnia."

"And from what I have seen, there is great similarity. Which leads me to believe that these dwarves will be just like mine. They'll have hearts that are bigger than the sky, love deeper than you can ever imagine, be fiercely loyal. I've already seen evidence in that, in Thorin's protectiveness of Balin."

"He overreacted."

"Undoubtedly, but if you look at the heart behind his actions it is very touching."

"Indeed." Legolas sounded completely unconvinced.

Lucy sighed and began walking again. Thorin was waiting at the gate. He had sent his escort away, and though they were extremely reluctant to go, they had followed his orders. What could possibly happen to him once he was inside the Mountain?

When they reached the gate, Thorin took Balin's hand in his. His other hand was still in Lucy's, so apart from Legolas, they all walked into Erebor hand in hand. Lucy's eyes were immediately shining. She could not take it in fast enough. The dwarves in all their colorful finery, the ringing of hammers and other tools coming from somewhere deep in the mountain, the joyous sound of dwarves humming and singing at their work, the tapestires on the walls, the carvings on the huge stone pillars...

"Oh my."

"Balin's mother will likely be at work." Thorin said.

"Not looking for her child?" Legolas asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Lucy shot an exasperated look in his direction.

"I doubt she realized he is missing." Thorin said. "Not because of a lack of attention on her part. She was in Dale some days ago with Balin. He did not wish to return so she left him in the care of another dwarf."

"Where's that other dwarf?" Lucy asked. "Oh dear, is he still in Dale, looking for Balin?"

"No. I have not seen him for several days. I was looking for Balin myself, to bring him home."

Lucy smiled, and looked at Legolas again. There was an 'I told you so' written all over her face.

They went through more rooms and passages than Lucy could count. And everywhere there was rich Dwarven culture for Lucy to admire. Thorin finally stopped outside a large room. "This is one of our forges, Balin's mother works in here."

"Where is his father?" Lucy asked.

"He is a counselor and adviser, to my grandfather and father."

"Oh."

Dwarves were busy at work, sweaty and grimy, but Lucy didn't care. Legolas, however, looked around in disdain.

Thorin was moving toward one dwarf in particular, who looked up to greet her Prince and then forgot all about him when she saw her son running toward her. "Balin! What is the matter?"

"I was lost!" The child was suddenly crying again. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up questioningly.

"I do not know what became of his companion." Thorin said. "I will find out, and he will be reprimanded for leaving a child alone in a human city."

"Thank you, for bringing him home."

"The credit is not all mine." Thorin waved Lucy forward. "This brave young girl was willing to march right into Erebor to get Balin home. She would have taken down an army of savages to do it too, I have no doubt."

"Thank you, lass."

Lucy smiled. "I just wanted him to be safe."

"She didn't trust him with me." Thorin chuckled.

Balin's mother laughed. "Who would?"

Suddenly Lucy found herself in a tight hug. She was perfectly willing to return the token of affection. Yet as she stood there hugging Balin's mother, she became aware of an eerie silence falling over the room. She stepped back and looked around. Every dwarf in the room had their eyes turned in one direction. And every one of those eyes looked as cold and hard as Lucy has ever seen eyes look.

They were looking at Legolas.

He, in turn, appeared not to notice anyone in the room, except for Lucy. "When you're ready, Little Lucy, we can return to Dale."

"Oh but I wanted to stay! This place is so wonderful."

Thorin suddenly had a hand on her back and was guiding her out of the room. Legolas had visibly stiffened when Thorin had touched her.

As soon as the three of them were in the hallway Thorin spoke, in a low voice. "We do not care much for Elves. I'm not sure it would be wise to go wandering our halls."

"Then why don't you escort us?" Lucy asked. "I'm sure no one would bother us if you were with us."

"Very likely they wouldn't bother you in any case. You are traveling with the Prince of Mirkwood. Whatever we feel for the Elves we don't want to start a war."

"Then why-" Lucy began, but Thorin interrupted.

"I'm afraid you might be hurt by the hostility."

"Oh."

"You are perhaps too young to comprehend the history involved."

Lucy crossed her arms. "How old are you, Prince?"

"Twenty-two. Young indeed for one of my race. But you are a human child-"

"Who happens to be thirty-one years old." Lucy frowned.

Legolas was beside her agian, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Thorin's eyes were wide and disbelieving. "Thirty-one? Impossible. I would have guessed you were closer to ten years of age."

"Close enough." Lucy sighed. "It's complicated."

"Is it?" Thorin still looked unconvinced.

"You doubt her word?" Legolas asked. Something in his voice worried Lucy.

"Now don't start fighting, you two. I know I don't look my age, Legolas, so there's no reason why Thorin shouldn't be suspicious."

"Perhaps you could explain the complicated story behind your age and looks?" Thorin said.

"She doesn't need to explain anything to you." Legolas said.

"But I don't mind explaining at all." Lucy said. "Could we find somewhere comfortable to sit and talk?"

Thorin nodded. "Of course, follow me."

When Lucy had finished relating her first adventure in Narnia, Thorin was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't speak for so long that Lucy got uncomfortable.

"I know it sounds preposterous, but please, Thorin, try to understand. I'm not making it up."

Thorin gazed at her, his sapphire eyes intense. "That was one remarkable story, Lucy."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Yes, I know."

"You are fond of the dwarves you speak of."

"Of course I am."

"Would you mind telling your story again, to the King?"

"Uh..."

"Why would she need to do such a thing?" Legolas demanded.

"She doesn't have to." Thorin was defensive. "It was merely a request."

"I don't mind." Lucy said. "But why?"

"Because I want him to hear it. And I want to know more about your dwarves. I'm sure my grandfather will be immensely interested as well. Although...he might not be so willing to listen or to believe your story if your Elf friend is with us."

"I am not going to leave Lucy alone with you." Legolas said firmly.

"Oh Legolas." Lucy laughed. "You worry too much. You can stand right outside the door if you must, and then you can hear everything that goes on inside."

Legolas sighed. He did not like this at all. But Lucy looked so incredibly happy sharing her story with the dwarves, and she so wanted them to like her...

"Alright. I will stay outside." He turned to Thorin threateningly. "If you try anything, I will not hesitate to start a war between our people."

Thorin glared at him for a moment, before turning to Lucy. "Come on, my grandfather is this way."


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin led Lucy into a smaller room than she'd yet seen, though still spacious. There were colorful tapestries on the walls. Directly across from the door where they entered was a very large wooden desk, with somewhat odd looking carvings across the front. Atop the desk were stacks of papers, in some disarray, several inkstands, quills laying about, and one large mug, turned on it's side, spilling it's contents onto one unfortunate piece of parchment.

Sitting at the desk, his head in his hands, was an old dwarf. He had a golden crown on his head, and jeweled rings on several fingers. His shoulders were sagging, as if under a great weight.

"Grandfather?" Thorin moved forward cautiously. For the first time since Lucy had met him, he looked timid.

The older dwarf lifted his head. "Ah, Thorin. Back from Dale, are you? And who is your little friend?"

Lucy liked the old dwarf immediately. His voice was kind and caring, if a bit tired sounding.

"This is Lucy. She is a human who has been visiting the elves of Mirkwood."

"Has she?" The immediate suspicion in his voice bothered Lucy.

"Yes, but she wanted to visit us a great deal more."

"Hmmm."

"She has quite a story to tell, grandfather, of how she came to be in this land."

"And you want me to hear it."

"Yes, I do."

The King eyed Lucy curiously. "Go on, then. Tell your story."

Lucy felt somewhat uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room relating her adventures in Narnia, especially the way the King was watching her. He reminded her of Thranduil, not seeming to care but listening anyway.

But as her tale unfolded, a light seemed to enter into the old king's eyes. They seemed sharper, clearer, than when he'd first looked up. As her tale came to a close, a small smile brushed the King's face. Lucy felt Thorin visibly relax beside her. "That is most interesting...most interesting..." the King rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You must be near Thorin's age then, is that correct?"

"Older, actually, but about ten years." Lucy said.

The King chuckled. "And how did Thorin take to that news? Not well, I'd imagine."

"Grandfather..."

The King chuckled again. "Oh, come, Thorin. We all know you have a temper and quick tongue."

Lucy bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"I would like to know more about the dwarves of Narnia." the King said. "Are they like us? Are they children of Mahal?"

"Um...well I don't think they are." Lucy said. "I mean, Aslan always called them "sons of earth" so I don't know..."

"Hmmm."

"But they are like you. I mean, from what I have seen of the dwarves in Middle-Earth you seem very alike. Although you're taller. My dwarves are closer to three feet high generally."

"So more like the Halflings of the West."

"The what?"

"Never mind." The King smiled. "Would you like to stay here, Lucy? Spend a few days getting to know my people, exploring my kingdom?"

"Oh I'd like that very much!"

"Then you may stay."

"Thank you!"

The King smiled, enjoying her delight. "You can wander where you like, provided you have an escort."

"I will see that she is accompanied by someone." Thorin said.

"By yourself, no doubt." The King laughed.

"Is there anywhere...off limits?" Thorin asked hesitantly.

"No, no." The King waved his hand and smiled kindly at Lucy.

But then, so suddenly that Lucy jumped in fright, his eyes darkened and he pounded his fist on the table. "Yes! Don't take her anywhere near the treasury! A visiting ambassador from a land far away, posing as sweet innocence...you almost had me fooled!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy eyes were wide.

"You aren't welcome here. And you can't have any of my gold, not one piece of it!"

"But I don't want any gold-"

"Get out!"

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

Thorin grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. Legolas was waiting outside. He placed his hands on either side of Lucy's face. "No tears, mellon nin. He's a dwarf. You cannot expect more."

Lucy sniffed. "I...I expect a great deal more." She said with an effort.

Thorin was standing behind her, a scowl on his face. "You should expect more."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, turning to him anxiously.

Thorin looked at her in silence for a moment before he spoke. "Follow me."

Lucy and Legolas followed as Thorin led them through a vast expanse of rooms and passages once more. He soon stopped at an opening and crossed his arms. Lucy came and stood beside him, and what she saw took her breath away.

It was one of the largest rooms Lucy had ever seen. They were standing at the top of a set of steps that led down to the floor. The ceiling was impossbly high above them, and Lucy couldn't see the walls at the far ends of the room. She could just scarcely make out the wall across from them. There were various winding stone staircases and platforms about the room.

But what took her breath away was not the size of the room.

It was the gold.

Piles and piles and piles of it. More wealth in one place than Lucy would have believed possible. And not just gold either. There were precious gems of all kinds, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, amethysts, even some she wasn't sure she recognized at all. Goblets of gold and silver were visible in the piles, along with necklaces and arm rings and finger rings and everything valuable imaginable.

The piles were enormous and covered nearly all of the floor space that Lucy could see, in every direction. And the piles were so tall! Taller than several elves stacked one on top of the other, she was sure.

"That is what happened." Thorin said softly.

"I don't understand." Lucy breathed. She was in utter awe at the treasure before her.

"He's a good dwarf, a kind dwarf. A loving father and grandfather. A good king. He loves his people." Thorin sighed. "But he loves his gold too. Too much. He's been...changing...it's gotten worse the last few years. He forgets himself sometimes, like he doesn't even know anything except his gold. Some days he doesn't know who I am."

"Oh Thorin."

"I thought today was a good day. He liked you. He was almost like his old self..."

"Thorin." Lucy turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want your pity-" Thorin began, angrily. But he stopped. Because the face that was turned to him, with those large blue eyes filled with tears, wore the sincerest look he'd ever seen in his life.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Thorin blinked. He refused to let himself cry, especially in front of a stranger.

Lucy put her hand on his arm. "It's okay. Maybe...maybe he'll snap out of it."

"I doubt it." Thorin sighed. "He's getting worse, not better."

Lucy bit her lip. "I'm sorry...I...I don't know what else to say."

"There isn't anything else to say." Thorin shrugged. "I suggest you return to Dale. I'll send for you if my grandfather changes his mind and lets you come back."

"Okay." Lucy nodded. "I don't want to be any trouble."

Thorin shook his head. "You aren't. I am not at all sorry I took you to him. Did you see him? He actually smiled. I haven't seen him smile, a real, honest smile in...too long."

"Then I hope he changes his mind, that I can come back." Lucy smiled. "I'd love to keep making him smile."

Thorin escorted them back through Erebor to the front gate. "Despite...everything...I'm glad I know you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "I'm glad I know you too, Thorin."

He turned away and went back inside his mountain.

"Oh, Legolas...we have to do something."

"About what?"

"The King, of course. Maybe there's something wrong with him, like he's sick or something."

"And what do you expect us to do about it?"

"You're an elf, don't you heal everything?"

"Not by any means. And I don't believe there is a cure for gold-sickness."

"Gold-sickness?"

"That's what is troubling the King. If he wasn't so obsessed with the treasure, if he wasn't a dwarf, we might be able to talk to him. But as it is..."

"If he wasn't a dwarf." Lucy repeated. "Legolas, some days..." She couldn't finish. She simply turned on her heel and began marching back to Dale.

Legolas had no trouble keeping up with her. "I didn't mean to upset you. It is simply nearly three thousand years of habit talking. We've never been fond of dwarves. I grew up on the belief that they were not worth giving a second thought. Until you walked into our lives no one ever questioned our beliefs."

"You mean no elf ever questioned it. That's because you're all just as pig-headed as the dwarves. Arrogant beyond belief."

"You're angry."

"Is it so obvious? Of course I'm angry! That poor prince is hurting terribly and all you can say about his grandfather is that 'he's a dwarf, you can't expect more'. Well remind me not to come to you for comfort when life gets rough."

"Little Lucy, please. Perhaps I was rude in my assessment of the King. But do not be angry with me."

Lucy didn't respond.

"I was frustrated with him." Legolas said quietly.

"But why?" Lucy demanded.

"Because when you came out of that room you looked like your heart had been broken." Legolas sighed. He stopped walking and held onto Lucy's elbow so she was forced to stop walking as well. "You looked devestated. And I wanted to kill anything and everything that could possibly hurt you."

"Oh."

"I was angry with the dwarves for hurting you. And I am sorry that I lashed out verbally. I am also sorry for our run in with the Prince earlier. I know it upset you."

Lucy sighed.

And then suddenly she was crying, like Legolas had never seen her cry. He wrapped her in his arms quietly and said nothing. He simply held her.

After a bit, the crying abated. "Oh Legolas...this is not at all how I thought this trip would go."

"I know. I am sorry."

Lucy sniffed. "It's not like Narnia...it's...I don't know, it's just awful."


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy buried her face in her pillow to muffle her crying. Legolas was in the next room over, and could undoubtedly hear her. She didn't want to worry him any more than she already had. She'd been so upset leaving Erebor that he'd actually had to carry her all the way back to Dale.

And now it was the middle of the night and she was having trouble sleeping. Every time she thought of the dwarven King, or saw Thorin's watering eyes again in her mind's eye... Lucy whimpered quietly into her pillow.

"It is hard for you, little one." A voice whispered near her head.

Lucy sat straight up in bed. "Aslan?"

There was no one in the room that she could see. But she could feel him this time. His gentle, reassuring, calming presence.

"The task I have set for you will be hard. This world is not Narnia."

"I didn't think it would be so...horrible." Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "That King...he seemed so kind, and normal...and then he wasn't. And Thorin is really hurting...and Legolas is so rude. He wasn't like that in his own home. He was kind, and fun...would Erthor be mean too, if he was here?"

Lucy could feel a volcano of tears building behind her eyes. And then she felt that warm breath she remembered so well surrounding her, comforting her. "This is why I brought you here. They have wandered far, and you have seen it for yourself now."

Lucy took a deep breath. "It's hard."

"Yes, it is. And it will get harder still."

"Oh dear."

"But I will always be with you, Lucy."

And just like that, she felt him leave. And yet she knew he was still there, and he always would be.

It was only a few minutes before there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

Legolas walked slowly into the room, and eased himself onto the bed, facing Lucy. "Was that him?"

"Did you hear everything?" "

I did."

"Eavesdropping is not a nice thing to do."

Legolas smiled. "If you had my ears, you would find it very hard not to eavesdrop. I can hear conversations in the next house over right now, Lucy."

"Oh."

Legolas was thoughtful, almost sad. "He said we've wandered far, and that your task will be hard because of it. What could he mean by that?"

"He wants everyone to know him, Legolas. And when people know Aslan, they tend to be less...rude."

Legolas' eyes darkened. "You are still angry with me."

"I could almost understand your concern for me, Legolas, but...you said you wanted kill anything and everything that would hurt me. Why? Why is death and destruction your answer to my suffering? Don't you realize that only makes me feel worse?"

"I had not thought of it that way. I am sorry."

Lucy suddenly realized, as she looked at her friend, that it was taking a great deal of effort for Legolas take her reprimand in humility. He was, after all, nearly three thousand years older than herself.

"Whatever task Illuvatar has laid on you, I will help you if I can."

"He just wants me to introduce him to everyone."

"Is that all?"

"It's a harder thing than you might think. It would be easier if he would simply show himself, like he did in Narnia."

"When you say everyone...does that mean the whole world?"

"I would assume so."

"You will have to travel far."

"I know." Lucy sighed. "But I don't want to think about that yet."

"Whenever you do begin your travels, I will gladly follow you."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you!"

"And I will endeavor to be a...less rude Elf."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

Even if he did upset her at times, facing the world with Legolas was a much brighter prospect than facing it alone.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two days since Aslan's late night visit. No word, positive or otherwise, had come from the Mountain.

Lucy and Legolas were sitting on the roof of the house where they were staying. An odd place to sit, perhaps, but Lucy enjoyed watching the activities of the city from this perch, and Legolas did not find it at all uncomfortable either.

"How can any one person ever live with so much wealth." Lucy asked, staring forlornly at the Mountain. "I would want to give it all away."

"All of it?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Well...perhaps not ALL of it. Yet so much wealth could go so far...do so much good in the world."

"Indeed it could."

"You blame the dwarf." Lucy said softly. "And yet, I saw your eyes when we were in the treasury. You are not immune to wealth."

"Neither are you. You were as in awe as any creature I have ever seen."

"Fair point."

"I do not think anyone is truly immune. It is a vast treasure, beyond compare. But I am not obsessed. Nor are you."

"Do you think there is anything you could do for the King?"

"I doubt it."

"Because he is a dwarf."

"Because I do not know what anyone could do to counter gold-sickness. Speaking to him rationally is impossible. You have seen a small glimpse of this yourself. Taking the treasure away in the hope that it might cure his mind to be free of it would only anger him and worsen the effects I am afraid."

"Then what can we do?"

"Ask your Aslan. Doubtless he has the answer."

"Of course he does." Lucy sat up straighter, and then she slumped down again. "But he will probably want me to figure it out on my own. He's like that sometimes."

"If he expects you to discover the truth on your own, Little Lucy, then I have no doubt that you will indeed find a way to help the King. He would not leave such an impossible task to you if he did not truly believe you could do something about it."

Lucy sighed.

"I do not wish to burden you further, mellon nin, but I fear you will need to act quickly."

"Why?"

"Because that treasure has grown too great, and his love for it too deep. I fear what it may attract."

"What could it possibly attract that you would fear?"

"A dragon, perhaps."

"Oh."

Legolas shrugged. "It is only a simple worry of a simple Elf, you should not pay heed to it."

"You are not a simple Elf...and you're probably right. Dragons do love gold. It's the same in every world I would imagine. But Legolas...when I asked you if there was some great evil in this world, something wrong that needed to be righted, you told there wasn't."

"I did not consider the plight of the Dwarves as very pressing...more especially because they are not in grave danger yet. It is only a fear of what might come."

"I think that King's sanity is grave indeed." Lucy crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, Little Lucy. It will take me some time to adjust my entire outlook on life. I will try, for you sake, and for Illuvatar's. But you cannot expect me to change all at once."

"You're always telling me that. Not to expect things of people. I'm sorry, but I can't be as pessimistic as you are about the world. I can and will believe the best of people. Yourself included."

Legolas dipped his head in acknowledgment. "I would not want you to be any other way."

"Well that's good." Lucy laughed. "Because I'm not changing."

"If no word comes from the Mountain, Little Lucy, how long will you wait in Dale?"

"Forever."

"I am serious."

"Who says I'm not?"

"I cannot stay here forever."

"No, of course not. You have to get back to your kingdom at some point..."

"And you promised Erthor you would return."

Lucy smiled at the mention of Erthor. "Yes, I did. And I will return. But it has only been a few days. I'm sure we will hear from Thorin soon."

"And if what we hear is not good news, Little Lucy, if we are not allowed back inside the Mountain?"

"Then we can return to the Woodland Realm...for a time. But I will come back."


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin came to see them the next day. He stood on the steps of the house where they were staying, his arms crossed. Lucy and Legolas were at the top of the steps, Legolas with his hand on his sword hilt and a frown on his face.

"He is calm." Thorin was saying. "But I do not believe he would remain so long if he saw your Elf friend."

"I have already told you before, Dwarf." Legolas's frown deepened. "I will not trust her to you inside that Mountain."

Lucy sighed. "No one is going to hurt me, Legolas."

"You do not know that." Legolas said.

"But-"

"He's right." Thorin sighed. "You have no idea what my grandfather is capable of. He can be cruel, very cruel."

"But you said he is a good dwarf." Lucy insisted. "That he loves people."

"He did once." Thorin shook his head. "I try to remember him as he was. But he is very rarely that dwarf any more. When you were with him, the other day, that was the first time in I don't know how long since he acted so normal. I doubt you will see that side of him again in the days to follow."

"But you say he's calm." Lucy crossed her arms.

"He is calm. He said you could return. But he's still suspicious. And if you go anywhere near the treasury, or look too closely at any of our other jewels or finery he will likely throw you out...or kill you."

Lucy gasped. "Surely not."

"And that is why she is not returning to the Mountain without me." Legolas said.

"I will keep her safe." Thorin promised.

"You are still a child in the eyes of your own people." Legolas said quietly. "How much more of a child do you think you appear to one such as myself."

"I do not know, or care, what you think of me." Thorin said. "But I will not let harm come to Lucy."

"You cannot promise me that. And what would be the point of returning to the Mountain?" Legolas asked. "She will not be welcome by most of your people. Your King is suspicious of her."

"I would be pleased to introduce her to the rest of my family."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. A brother and a sister. Frerin and Dis. And my mother would be interested in hearing your story. My father might as well, though he is very busy. We might not see him."

"I would love to meet your family!" Lucy said. "Please, Legolas, let me go. Nothing bad will happen to me."

Legolas hesitated.

"Aslan will watch over me. I won't leave Thorin's side. And I won't go near the King."

"And you will come back out of that Mountain before nightfall or I will come in and get you."

Lucy smiled, stood on tiptoe to kiss the Prince's cheek and then turned to Thorin. "Let's go, before he changes his mind."


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy was excited as she entered the Mountain again. She desperately hoped this encounter with the dwarves would end better than the last.

Thorin led her through many long passages until they came to a part of the Mountain that was less pomp and more homey. "This is the part of the Mountian where families live." Thorin said.

He soon led her through some large apartments and to a small library. Inside were two young dwarves. The older one was lying on his stomach on a desk with a book open before him. The younger one was sitting near one of the shelves. She was meticulously removing one book at a time and stacking them one on top of the other to create a tower.They both looked up when Thorin entered. The lad jumped off the desk immediately. The girl went back to her stacking as though she wasn't much interested in Thorin at all.

"Thorin! Uh...hi. I was just..."

"You were fine, Frerin."

"You won't tell mother I was on the furniture again?"

"I spend nearly as much time on the furniture as you do." Thorin laughed. "Lucy, this is my younger brother Frerin. And this is my sister Dis."

Dis continued with her work of making a tower. "Don't bother me. I'm busy."

"Of course you are." Thorin rolled his eyes. "She's eight. Frerin is seventeen."

"Is this the girl grandfather was so upset about?" Frerin asked.

Thorin frowned. "Yes. She wanted to meet you."

"Is she going to steal grandfather's gold?"

"Frerin!"

"If she does." Dis piped up. "I'll beat her up."

Thorin groaned. "This is not going well."

But Lucy only laughed. "I am not planning on stealing anyone's gold. I just want to be friends."

Frerin shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Dis shook her head. "You lived with the Elves. That's what our father said."

"I did, yes" Lucy said "But the Elves aren't so bad, Dis."

Dis shook her head and crossed her arms. "We don't like them."

"I've noticed."

Thorin scooped Dis up off the floor and placed her on his shoulders. "Really, Dis, how exactly do you think you're going to beat up a Queen?"

Dis frowned. "I can do it."

Frerin grinned. "She would too, given the chance."

"Well we aren't giving her the chance." Thorin sighed. "Lucy is a friend. So be kind." He reached up to tickle Dis, and was rewarded with a sound kick to the face.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped. "Are you alright?"

Thorin laughed. "We are made from stone. One kick from a feisty little dwarf maiden is not going to hurt me."

Dis tugged on his braid. "Put me down."

"Promise you won't attempt to hurt my friend?"

Dis nodded vigorously. "As long as she behaves."

Thorin groaned again, but set Dis back on the floor. She walked up to Lucy and stared at her hard for a moment. "You don't look bad."

"I'm not bad." Lucy knelt down in front of her. "Can I help you build your tower?"

Dis eyes lit up. "I want it to reach the ceiling!"

"Well let's see what we can do about that."

Frerin settled himself back on the desk with his book and Lucy and Dis were soon busy stacking books to the ceiling. Thorin leaned against the wall and simply watched their proceedings contentedly.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy hummed as she braided another flower into her hair.

It had been a week since she first met Thorin's family. Every day she had been inside the Mountain playing with Dis and getting to know fun-loving Frerin. Thorin was often with them, but then sometimes not. He was much busier than Lucy expected. He seemed too young to her at first to have so many responsibilities. But then she remembered with a laugh that she had only been eight years old when she became Queen of Narnia.

Legolas would be waiting for her outside the Mountain every day, and she cheerfully filled him in on all the fun she'd had with the Durins.

Today was another occasion that she was sure would be filled with fun. There was a great banquet in the Mountain and Lucy and Legolas were invited. Thorin thought Legolas ought not to come, but the King seemed suddenly friendly again and wanted both Lucy and Legolas to be there.

Lucy continued humming as she finished her hair.

"You are looking forward to this evening, are you not, Little Lucy?"

"Yes! Aren't you?"

Legolas shrugged.

"Legolas, you are going to be nice aren't you?"

"I shall endeavor to remain polite."

Lucy sighed.

"I am sorry, Little Lucy. I cannot help but feel, however, that this sudden change of the King's mind means nothing good. I do not trust him."

"You worry too much. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"And if it does, I shall make sure nothing happens to you."

"Legolas, I am going to teach you to be positive and always expect the best if it kills me."

Legolas smiled. "I hope it shall not kill you. Yet I do not believe anyone could have such a sweet, optimistic spirit as you. Even so, I will consent to being taught."

"Good. Let's start right now."

"As you wish."

"Instead of expecting the worst tonight, or that the King is planning something devious...what should you think?"

"Well...the party will doubtless be rambunctious."

"Legolas!"

"It will! Especially once the Dwarves get to their drinking."

Lucy groaned. "That was a failure. Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you, Little Lucy?"

"Yes."

As they began their walk to the Mountain Lucy began to skip. "I am so happy, Legolas!"

"What is making you so happy, mellon nin?"

"Everyone is so kind. And the Durins are such lovely people."

Legolas smiled. "I am glad you are pleased." He only hoped it would last. He vividly remembered her crestfallen face when the King had shouted at her. He could only pray this night would not hold heartbreak for his little friend.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Little Lucy?"

"I think you should try again. We're getting close to the Mountain now. Won't tonight just be splendid?"

Legolas smiled. "I am sure the night's festivities will be enjoyable to you."

"What about you?"

"I cannot say. I have not attended many functions given by the King Under The Mountain."

"What an original name." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I wonder who came up with that?"

"I would not know."

"You still are not excited about tonight."

"Lucy, my view of this evening is indeed more positive than it was an hour ago. You must be content with that. I do not believe I shall ever be so happy as you are going to a Dwarven banquet. Whatever you think, I still am not fond of Dwarves."

Lucy sighed. "Well, I'll have to change that too I guess."


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy and Legolas were seated at the table with the Royal family themselves; guests of honor. The King had greeted Lucy warmly, taken her hand and expressed his delight that she was able to attend the banquet. He'd then led her to her chair, beside Thorin, with the greatest civility. Still, Legolas didn't trust him. There was something in his eyes....

But he kept his suspicions to himself, for Lucy's sake, and greeted the King and his family with as much politeness as he could muster.

Lucy eyes were bright with happiness as she looked around in wonder. The lights, the music, the laughing dwarves, the gay colors of all the gowns...it was perfect.

"Where's Dis?"

"In bed, I'd imagine." Thorin answered Lucy's inquiry. "She's too young for these functions. Frerin barely convinced our parents to let him stay. Although...Frerin usually gets what he wants."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I would think you usually do as well, Thorin. Only you go about it differently."

"Really? Do explain."

"Well, Frerin is cheerful and will beg in a more upbeat manner for things he wants. You just scowl and throw a hissy fit."

Thorin choked on his drink. Next to Lucy, Legolas could not keep from smiling, and on the other side of Thorin, Frerin was laughing heartily.

"I don't throw hissy fits."

"Perhaps not." Lucy laughed. "But you certainly do scowl. My intent was not to offend you, Thorin, but to make you laugh."

Thorin grunted.

"He doesn't think it was funny." Frerin said.

Lucy sighed. "Well I'll have to try again. Do you ever smile, Thorin?"

"Of course I do."

"Prove it."

Thorin shook his head in wonderment. 'You are, without a doubt..."

"Yes?"

Legolas glared at Thorin over Lucy's head.

"I don't think I should finish that sentence."

"No." Legolas answered him. "You most certainlly should not."

"Boys!" Lucy crossed her arms. "We're supposed to be having a good time, not getting angry at each other."

"I think you started it." Frerin laughed.

"Oh dear. I did, didn't I?"

"Shall we forget the whole thing and start fresh?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, let's. This is a lovely party."

"Wait a bit, and you'll enjoy it more." Frerin said. "It gets pretty entertaining once the beer has been around a few times. Thorin's even been known to-" before Frerin could finish his sentence Thorin elbowed him in the ribs.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "He's been known to do what?"

"Nothing." Thorin said. "Although Fundin, Balin's father that is, has on more than one occasion been found dancing on tables."

"Really?" Lucy giggled.

"Really."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous."

"Oh come one, sour face." Frerin laughed. "You have to admit it's funny."

"Sour face?" Legolas repeated slowly.

Lucy touched his arm. "He's only teasing, mellon nin."

Suddenly the King was standing up and giving a speech. Lucy tried to listen, but Frerin and Thorin were whispering fiercely beside her, and whatever they were saying was making Legolas scowl darker and darker.

But the whispering stopped and the entire room went completely silent when the King said "My duty as your King makes it impossible for me not to address treason. My so called honored guests tonight have come to rob us!"

Thorin sighed heavily.

"You see already how they have befriended my family, so they can get close to us. They might wish to assassinate us all! But they will go about it in such a devious manner. They think they are undetectable in their schemes. But you see, my friends, that I have caught them."

Legolas stood slowly. "We have no wish to rob anyone, and we certainly do not want to assassinate you or any of your people. We are here tonight only because of your invitation."

"Which you highly coveted."

"I never coveted anything of the sort."

"I brought you here to expose you. That's why I invited you. So I could show my people who you really are, who that girl really is. She's been trying to steal my people and my gold. Well she can't have either!"

"But I don't want-" Lucy began.

"SILENCE!"

Legolas touched Lucy's shoulder. "I believe we have overstayed our welcome."

"That's right. You have." The King sneered. "Take the foolish girl away, and never come back!"

 

As Legolas led Lucy away from the Mountain there were tears in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, dialogue enclosed in asterisks (*) is spoken in Sindarin. :)
> 
> Also, I felt it was high time someone gave Lucy a special name...soooo...that happened.
> 
> And sorry for the shorty-short chapters...sometimes it just happens

Lucy was thoroughly depressed the rest of the week.

She hardly ate during the day, rarely spoke, and would cry herself to sleep every night. After the first night, Legolas had taken to coming to her room and holding her until she was asleep before returning to his own room. The crying had lessened due to his presence.

Legolas was also on his guard, unsure of what the King's next move would be. But they did not hear from the King again.

Thorin came to Dale on several occasions during the week after the unfortunate banquet, first to apologize, and then to try and reconcile with Lucy. He even brought Frerin with him on more than one occasion to cheer her up.

But it was no use.

Finally, Legolas could no longer stand it."You are still unhappy, mellon nin. It pains me to see it."

Lucy didn't respond.

"Let me take you home, Calad."

Lucy looked up. "Calad?"

Legolas smiled. "It is an Elven name; it means light."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because that is how I see you, mellon nin."

"Oh."

A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek. Legolas gently brushed it away. "Let us go home."

"Home." Lucy repeated, her eyes widening.

Legolas took her hands in his, smiling gently. "We can come back again, when you are ready. I believe at present you could use a break from the emotional stress of Erebor. Please, Little Lucy, let me take you home."

Lucy sniffed. "I'd like that."

"Then we shall go, at once."

It was a quieter journey to the Woodland Realm than it had been to Erebor. Lucy hardly spoke at all. When they came in sight of the gates leading to the Palace of Thranduil Lucy leapt off of her horse and ran toward the doors.

There, coming out to greet her, was Erthor. He swept his little friend into his arms with a laugh. "I have missed your cheerful countenance, my Queen."

Lucy smiled. "Now don't start."

"I could not help myself." Erthor turned and bowed to Legolas. "Welcome home, my lord."

Legolas smiled. "I am glad to see you. You will look after my Lucy well. She is in need of your joyful, bright spirit."

"What happened?" Erthor turned to Lucy concerned.Her face was already clouding over.

 ***** The Dwarves did not accept her? ***** Erthor asked Legolas. ***** The fools. *****

 ***** Some of them did, some of them did not. The King is what is troubling her though *****

 ***** Ah, King Thror... ***** Erthor sighed. "Come, Lucy, I've been experimenting with food and I am going to try out my new creations on you."

"Oh dear. Should I be worried?"

"Definitely."

Lucy giggled. "That was not reassuring."

"It was not meant to be." Erthor winked. "I cannot guarantee you will be safe eating my food."

"Just don't kill me."

"I will try not to, my lady, but as I said I can guarantee nothing."

Legolas sighed with relief as he watched Erthor lead Lucy away; already she seemed to be brightening.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not originally planned to share what was going on with the other "Friends of Narnia" whilst Lucy was in the Woodland Realm until much later. But I couldn't stand it any longer and had to say at least something of what was happening to our other dear friends.

As Lucy's happy countenance began to reappear under Erthor's skillful hands, far to the West over the Misty Mountains, Edmund awoke once more to the sound of cheerfully singing birds and elves. He had been in Rivendell for over two months and was having the time of his life.

He sprang from his bed almost as soon as he awoke, and hurried to the room where he knew he'd find food, and companionship.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice called as he entered.

"Good morning, Elladan."

Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons, were seated at a table across from each other. There was some food on the table, as Edmund had known there would be, but what dominated the table was the chess board.

Elrohir leaned forward slightly and glared at the board. "You must come and advise me, King Edmund."

Edmund laughed. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Would it be safer to move my knight, here, or the King this way?"

Edmund leaned lightly against the table at Elrohir's side. "Hmmm. I think the trouble, friend, lies in the fact that you treat each piece like a true warrior. They all have different functions, you know. You might say some are less hardy or even less brave."

Elladan began to laugh. "They are all of them made of marble, they cannot be either hardy or brave."

"Come." Elrohir leaned back. "We must allow our friend to break his fast. And then we shall retire to the outdoors and see who really is hardy and brave."

"What have you in store for me today?" Edmund queried.

"I have not yet decided."

Elladan laughed. "Beware, Edmund, he has a devious look about him."

Elrohir looked shocked. "Me? I am not planning anything devious."

"I have not lived with you for nearly three thousand years only to be fooled by you now. I know you too well, brother."

Elrohir did his best to maintain his innocence while Edmund ate. When he had finished the three of them moved to the outdoors and Edmund was struck again, as he was every day, with the beauty of Rivendell.

Elrohir's first order of business was to challenge Edmund to a playful duel. Despite thousands of years more of experience, Edmund held his own very well against Elrond's son. This was partly due to the fact that Elrohir and Elladan had been sparring with Edmund since nearly his first day in Rivendell and though he had already been a great swordsman before he knew them, they were improving his skills to a great degree.

Elsewhere in Middle-Earth Susan crooned softly to the horse the King of Rohan had given her as she saddled him. Her two months in Rohan had been most interesting and she had made some good friends.

But she was lonely.

She'd begun hearing reports that there was stranger in Gondor. A magnificent stranger who was strong and powerful and wise. A true warrior. In her heart Susan began to hope that Peter was there and so now she was going to Gondor to find out.

As Peter gained fame in Gondor and Susan rode to find him, and Edmund gained beautiful friendships in Rivendell, Eustace struggled to fit into the land that he had come to. Two months had not been enough for him to feel comfortable yet. First of all, everything was very small because the people of the land were very small. They were welcoming and friendly enough, and did their best to make him eat until he was ready to pop, but still he did not enjoy his life in the Shire.

He was restless. He'd never been alone on an adventure and he desperately wished Edmund or Lucy were with him now. He didn't understand what he was doing in this place or what his next step was supposed to be. So he lived quietly in the peaceful land where he'd found himself and longed for something great to take place.

Lucy was unaware of any of this. She was blissfully living her life with the Elves of the Woodland Realm. Erthor and Legolas had begun to share the responsibility of teaching her their language. The three of them would often walk under the trees together laughing and enjoying themselves as only good friends can. Tauriel would sometimes be with them as well.

It was not long before Lucy almost forgot all about the sick dwarf King and was as happy as she'd ever been.

Almost.

But how could she forget Thror when she remembered Thorin. And remember him she did. She longed to return to Erebor to see how he was doing. To comfort him through the pain of his grandfather's sickness.

But for now, she was living in the Woodland Realm. And Legolas was reluctant to take her back to Erebor because he could not bear to see her heart break again.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy had not seen Thranduil since her return from Erebor and Dale. That is, she'd seen him across the room a time or two during meals, or sitting up on his throne looking quite pleased with himself and displeased with the rest of the world, but she had yet to speak with him or be acknowledged by him.

So she was quite surprised when he sent for her a week after her return.

As she entered his room she saw that he was sitting in an elaborately carved chair before a fire, very slowly turning the pages of a book. He didn't even look up as she entered. "Ah, Lucy. It is good to see your smiling face again."

Lucy stood hesitantly in the center of the room. "uh...did you need something, sir?"

"Just to see you."

Lucy shifted from one foot to the other.

"I do not mean to make you uncomfortable, young Lucy." He finally looked up from his book. "Yet strange as this may seem, I actually missed you."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Did you indeed?"

"You find this hard to believe?"

"Very."

"And that is what I have missed." Thranduil set aside his book and stood gracefully. "You speak your mind, young Lucy. You are not afraid of me. Or if you are, you do your utmost to disguise it."

"I would have thought you enjoyed having everyone fear you."

"Not at all. Respect me, absolutely. But fear...fear is an agent of darkness. And that is something I never want to enter my kingdom."

"Is that why you dislike outsiders, or anyone different from you? You fear what they will bring to your kingdom?"

"Yes. It is my duty to my people to keep them safe, whether they understand my methods or not."

"I think I can understand that."

"That is another thing, young Lucy. Aside from not fearing me, you listen. Undoubtedly all of my subjects would listen if I spoke to them. But not many of them would listen for the sake of listening, just to understand the speaker. You care, even when you are afraid, even when you are angry."

"I try to like everyone, that's all."

"I understand from Legolas that you became immensely fond of the Dwarves."

"I think I was fond of them before I even met them."

"I can well believe that. And yet even now, after the way things ended, do you still care for them?"

"Do I still care for the elves, no matter how rude a certain king can be?"

Thranduil chuckled. "You find me rude?"

Lucy blushed but didn't back down. "Sometimes."

"And my son as well, I believe."

"Did he tell you about that?"

"He did."

"Well he was being a little out of line."

"If I understand my son correctly, one of those precious dwarves of yours put a sword in your face."

"He was trying to protect his people. That, I am sure, you can understand."

"I would never threaten a child."

"So you do not understand his methods. Just as your people don't always understand yours." Lucy looked somewhat smug. "That is what you said a minute ago, was it not?"

Thranduil dipped his head in acquiescence.

"I am glad though, that you wouldn't threaten a child. I think if you were a little more open-minded, sir, you would understand the world outside your halls better."

"I will endeavor to be so then, if you ask it of me."

Lucy was surprised. "Really?"

"Of course." Thranduil turned his back on her. "You are a friend to Illuvatar. How can I not do as you ask?"

"Oh."

"Legolas says he heard you speaking with him."

"Yes, he did."

Thranduil sighed. "I still cannot comprehend this."

"What did Legolas say about him?" Lucy asked.

"That he sounded kind, and very affectionate, when speaking to you. He also said the voice he heard sounded incredibly sad."

"He is sad, because no one knows him. That's what matters to him, King Thranduil. Just being known and loved by the people that he loves so much."

"Does he indeed?"

"Of course he does!"

"If you do not mind, young Lucy, would you tell me more about your Aslan and his love for us?"

"Oh I'd love to!"

And so the afternoon sped away as Lucy sat at Thranduil's knee and told him all she knew of the One who loved him more than all else.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Lucy found herself walking under the trees in the fresh, clean, early morning air with the King by her side. They walked in near silence for a good part of the time, and when they did speak the conversation was so pleasant that Lucy began to wonder how she had ever feared or disliked this Elf.

"It is some time since I last took a leisurely walk through my woods." Thranduil commented quietly.

"You should get out more." Lucy laughed.

A rare smile graced the King's features. "Perhaps. Tell me something, young Lucy. How is it that even after knowing the worst of people, you still think the best of them? That, I think, is far more un-comprehensible than the fact that you are a friend to Illuvatar."

"I don't see how it's so confusing. There's always a reason for things, Thranduil. People don't do bad or stupid things just for the sake of doing them. There's always some sort of thought process, no matter how warped, behind their actions. You just have to look deeper, behind the actions, to the heart. Once you begin to do that you begin to understand people. You know their heartaches and trials and you can actually see where the bad comes from. It gives you more sympathy for them, and also let's you see past the bad, to the real them."

Thranduil shook his head, but his smile held. "You amaze me."

"I'm not so very wonderful, sir. I often lose my temper, you know."

"Your only fault I would imagine."

Lucy shook her head laughing. "I'm sure I have more."

"I suppose I could think of a few. Too naive and too trusting."

"Those aren't faults, Thranduil."

"That would depend entirely upon whom you asked."

Later that day Lucy was laughing in the kitchen with Erthor. "I've never had this much fun cooking."

Erthor smiled. "I would say neither have I, but I seem to have this much fun no matter what I do."

Lucy blew a strand of hair from her face. "I don't understand how I can tackle horrible creatures beyond description, but baking this cake is taking more than I have to give."

Erthor laughed. "It's because you are a perfectionist. It is just a cake, mellon nin. It does not need to be perfect."

"I've baked plenty of cakes in England that didn't take this much out of me. It's your Elven way of making things. It's impossible."

"Is it?"

"Yes! But on the other hand, it tastes ten thousand times better than regular food."

Erthor laughed. "Then the impossibility is worth it?"

"Entirely. If only I could get it right."

Erthor smirked.

"What?"

"You are quite adorable with that flour on your nose."

"Erthor!"

Sitting with Legolas at his special ledge that night Lucy sighed contentedly and laid her head on his shoulder. "This was a perfect day, Legolas."

"Was it? I am glad you felt it so. I have been worried about you, Little Lucy."

"I know you have. You shouldn't worry though."

"You were depressed."

"Heartbroken. I take things too personally." Lucy turned to look at her friend, her chin still resting on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"What have I done to deserve your thanks, mellon?"

"You're just here, always."

"And I intend for that to be the case for eternity."

"I won't live for eternity, Legolas."

"Regardless, I will still be here for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Another month passed in carefree days of enjoyment in the Woodland Realm. Lucy talked with Thranduil and walked with Legolas and cooked with Erthor and life moved swiftly along. She even joined Tauriel's guard and spent many enjoyable hours with her, walking under the trees keeping an eye out for danger.

But Lucy could not stay away from Erebor forever.

"Legolas, I have to go back. It's been two months. I need to see Thorin again, and see if I can't figure out some way to get through to Thror. Will you come with me?"

Legolas was wary, but he could not deny his friend her request. He'd promised he'd be there for her, forever. He could only hope and pray she wouldn't come away depressed this time.

Their journey to and arrival in Dale was uneventful. Lucy looked out the window of her room and stared woefully at the Lonely Mountain. Legolas came to stand behind her. "I'm almost afraid to go, Legolas."

"We will send word to the Mountain, rather than go ourselves. I'll send for Thorin. He can tell us if it would be wise to return or not."

Lucy waited anxiously for several days after their message had been sent. She paced her room endlessly. What news would Thorin bring?

When the hard, determined knock sounded at their door two days later Lucy leaped up. That could only be a dwarf. Legolas followed her more slowly. Lucy flung open the door and let out a small cry of delight. Impulsively she gave Thorin a hug.

He was surprised at first, but then easily returned her hug. "I am pleased to see you again, Lucy. And looking so much happier than last I saw you."

Lucy frowned. "How is your grandfather?"

Thorin sighed. "I was afraid you would ask. He's practically been living in the Treasury since your departure."

"Oh dear. Did I cause that?"

"No." Thorin shook his head firmly. "You had no control over my grandfather's actions."

"But-"

"Lucy." Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thorin is right. You cannot take responsibility for every thing that happens in Middle-Earth."

"I don't suppose we can visit the Mountain again then?" Lucy asked.

"I would not suggest it." Thorin replied sadly.

"Oh dear."

"Will you stay long in Dale?"

"I don't know..." Lucy bit her lip. "I came to see you and your family. But if we can't go to the Mountain..."

"I can bring Dis and Frerin here to see you."

Lucy smiled. "I'd like that."

And so he did. Lucy spent several days enjoying the sights and sounds of Dale once more, with Frerin by her side to add entertainment and Dis to scare off any threats. To her dismay, Legolas and Thorin were still very cool with one another, but at least they weren't hostile.

One day as the five them walked together Lucy suggested they leave Dale and head toward Mirkwood.

"Why in the world?" Thorin asked. "What enjoyment could the forest have to offer?"

"You would doubtless never understand." Legolas said coolly. "You care nothing for growing, living things."

Lucy gave a long-suffering sigh.

Frerin laughed. "They never will behave for you, will they?"

"No they won't. You'll come with me, won't you, Frerin?"

"Of course. Though I'm not any more sure than Thorin is what we'll find there to entertain us."

"It won't be entertaining." Lucy said. "But it's beautiful."

"The trees?" Thorin raised his eyebrows. "Or perhaps the black rats?"

"Be as sarcastic as you like." Lucy lifted her chin. "We're going. And you will find it beautiful."

The Dwarves, in fact, did not find it beautiful. But Lucy did not give up. She took Thorin and Frerin into the woods every single day, often leaving Dis in Legolas' care (much to his dismay).

Frerin learned to enjoy these excursions immediately mainly due to Lucy's excitement. He could not help but smile when she eagerly showed them one tree or another that caught her fancy, or a flower by the path, or perhaps a bird in the boughs. Everything brought a smile or a laugh from Lucy, and that alone gave Frerin reason to enjoy these outings.

It took quite a bit longer for Lucy to convince Thorin that the outdoors were just as magnificent as the stone caverns he loved so well.

Besides walking in the woods and enjoying the sights they could see, Lucy often made them lay on their backs and simply listen.

On one such occasion Frerin sighed heavily. "We've been here for nearly half an hour and all I have been able to hear is the wind sighing in the branches above us. It's not the most inspiring sound I've ever heard."

"You just have no taste." Lucy said. "I think it's a lovely sound."

Frerin and Thorin were lying on each side of her, all three of them on their backs.

"I've found a little friend." Thorin reached over and dangled a caterpillar in Lucy's face.

"Oh don't!" Lucy reached up and took the caterpillar gently from his fingers and let it crawl along her hand. "You have to be gentle, Thorin. You scared him."

"I scared the caterpillar?"

"Yes, you did."

"It's a caterpillar."

"And?"

"It's just a bug."

"And you're just a dwarf."

Frerin laughed. "She's got you there, brother."

"Shut up, Frerin."

"Thorin!" Lucy scolded. "You really need to be nice to your brother."

"I can't scare bugs and I must be nice to my brother, not to mention your Elf friend. You have so many rules, Lucy."

"They are all for your benefit."

"Are they indeed?"

"Of course." Lucy giggled. "I'm shaping your character. When I'm through with you, you'll be the best dwarf who ever lived."

Frerin snorted. "I'd like to see that."

"You will see it." Lucy said. "I've made it my lifelong goal to improve both of you."

"I think we're perfect just as we are." Thorin said.

"Oh you would think that." Lucy replied. "You're a dwarf. Arrogance burns like a wildfire among your people."

"I don't think a little pride ever hurt anyone. And your Elves are just as high and mighty as my people ever were."

Lucy sighed. "Now that is true."

"Don't worry." Frerin piped up cheerfully. "You are already doing wonders with bringing down that high opinion of themselves."

"Am I? How would you know?"

"I've seen how Legolas has transformed under Dis' guidance. You should probably just take her back with you when you return to the Elven King's halls. She'll work wonders."

Lucy laughed. "Oh, Frerin, that would be awful. Can you imagine what she might say or do to King Thranduil?"

"It would be most amusing." Thorin offered.

"No, it would not." Lucy said.

"You have no sense of humor." Frerin said.

"Oh really?"

"None whatsoever."

Lucy elbowed him. "You be nice to me or I'll get Thorin to beat you up."

"He's _my_  brother. He'll side with me."

"No, I won't." Thorin said calmly. "I'll beat you up whether she asks me to or not."

Lucy smirked. "See? He'd do anything for me."

Thorin turned to look at Lucy. She was still looking at Frerin and they had begun to laugh together. She had no idea how true that statement was. He really  _would_ do anything for her.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Thorin showed up alone at their door the next day looking somewhat mischievous and sly. Legolas' eyebrow quirked upward slightly at the look on Thorin's face. "What have you been up to?"

Thorin smirked. "I've been planning."

"Planning what?" Lucy asked.

"How to get you into the Mountain."

"That does not seem like a good idea in any way." Legolas said.

"Why do you want to get us into the Mountain?" Lucy asked.

"Because you have been teaching me to enjoy the green and growing things, so now I want to return the favor. I'm going to show you the wonders of Erebor. You will watch us Dwarves at our craft, creating masterpieces than even Elves envy. You will see the veins of gold that run like rivers through our mines...and you'll love it."

Lucy clapped her hands. "Oh, how exciting!"

"Thorin, I remember very distinctly you saying it would not be wise for us to return." Legolas frowned. "This will not end well."

Thorin crossed his arms. "Afraid are you? That, I find most amusing."

The threatening look that crossed Legolas' face would have scared a Balrog.

Lucy grabbed his hands. "Oh don't fight, please! Think of it as an adventure, Legolas. It's...intrigue. It's way more exciting than just wandering around with no purpose."

Legolas sighed. "Whatever gives you pleasure, Little Lucy."

"Good." Lucy turned to Thorin. "So...what's the plan?"

"We have several entrances, besides the Main Gate. We're going in through one of them. We'll have to be careful once we're inside, not to be seen by the wrong people. Most of our subjects will see you with me and think nothing of it. But there are some who are almost too loyal to the King. They'll tell him of your presence and who knows what could happen."

"I really do not think Lucy's safety is worth risking for a few hours of watching Dwarves work."

"Oh, Legolas, don't be so droll." Lucy rolled her eyes. "This is fun."

"Your definition of fun, mellon nin, does not align with mine."

"You don't have to come." Thorin growled.

"As if I would leave her to you! I think we've been over this before."

Lucy crossed her arms. "If the two of you won't behave I'm leaving you both behind and Frerin can take me in."

Both princes were instantly quiet, and very well behaved for the entire walk to Erebor.

"Now, Lucy." Thorin spoke softly, in an almost conspiratorial tone. "If you were sneaking into the Mountain, from an entrance not the Main Gate..."

"You aren't going to tell us where we're going?" Legolas was incredulous.

"I want Lucy to get as much enjoyment out of this mysterious adventure as possible." Thorin was defensive. "She likes it."

"That's right. I do like it." Lucy stared up at the Mountain thoughtfully. "I suppose the other entrances are to one side or the other."

"Indeed they are." Thorin smiled. "Where?"

Lucy walked slowly toward the side of the Mountain...and walked...and walked...staring at the Mountain in deep concentration. Thorin followed smiling cheerfully and Legolas followed somewhat less pleased.

"Oh look!" Lucy pointed excitedly. "There's a stair case, in the side of that big statue!"

"Well spotted." Thorin grabbed her hand. "Shall we climb it?"

"Absolutely!"

And up the three of them went.

When they reached the top Lucy saw a small landing, and large door of stone standing open. The stone hallway leading into the Mountain looked inviting.

Thorin took the lead, cautiously peering in. "All clear. Let's go!"

And into the Mountain they descended.

Lucy could barely contain her laughter as they darted secretively from one opening to another, inching their way along walls and peering cautiously through doorways. Lower and lower into the Mountain they went. The sounds of the Dwarves at work gave Lucy great pleasure. It brought to mind all those times in Narnia when she would descend beneath the forest floor to see her own subjects cheerfully working away, singing as they went about their business. And what wonderful things they had crafted for her!

Finally they reached the place Thorin had intended for them. Frerin and Dis were waiting.

"You made it!" Frerin laughed. "I was sincerely worried."

"Your tone of voice suggests otherwise." Legolas said.

"Oh pooh. Did you have to bring sour face?"

Lucy smacked Frerin's arm. "Be nice!"

Frerin smirked. "Come on, let's watch the miners. And then we should go to the forges. Oh you'd love that! The huge forges where the gold is melted down...it's amazing!"

"You are certainly in awe." Lucy laughed.

"You will be too, as soon as you see it. Although sour face won't find it so I'm sure." Frerin wrinkled his nose in Legolas' direction.

"I thought I told you to be nice."

Frerin smacked his forehead. "I forgot! My deepest apologies." He bowed low. "But I am so very forgetful, it's likely to happen again." He grabbed her hand and began to skip. "You'll just have to forgive me. Come on, the action is this way!"


	30. Chapter 30

The days of mischief and amusement continued on without hindrance. Lucy was as happy as could be. Legolas was still worried however, for he feared what would become of her happiness if the King ever found out she was in his halls.

But the King did not find out.

According to Thorin he was far to consumed by his treasure to notice anything else, even his own family. Thorin's father Thrain had taken over nearly all of Thror's duties and was more the King than Thror was anymore. Which also meant that Thorin was beginning to have more responsibilities as well. There were times when Lucy didn't see him for several days together. But she always had Frerin to make up for his absence.

One day, sitting on a ledge jutting out from the side of the Mountain, their backs against the stone face and their feet dangling over the edge, Lucy asked Frerin something that had been on her mind for some time.

"Frerin, all of your people wear braids, of one sort or another and it seems significant. What does it mean?"

Frerin smiled. "Lots of different things. Braids are enormously important in our culture. We wear braids that identify what family we are from. Take this one here, this marks me as a son of Durin."

"Thorin wears that braid."

"Yes, and so does our father and our grandfather too. Braids can mean many things, and they are very sacred among the Dwarves. For example, I could never braid your hair."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did that would mean that I was declaring that I loved you, and if I gave you the braid of Durin that would mean that you now belonged to the house of Durin. That we were engaged, as it were, and would be getting married."

"Oh."

Frerin laughed. "It amuses me, how serious some of our people can get when talking about our braids. It is a serious matter of course, but they make it so weighty."

Lucy shook her head. "You, Frerin, are impossible. You would make fun of the most serious topic in Middle-Earth."

"Me? How could you think so? I have a reputation for being far too serious for my age. Or hadn't you noticed?"

Lucy giggled. "You're not serious about anything and you know it."

"Do you know, we love beards almost as much as braids?"

"I can understand that. You all have beards, even the women."

"Well, I don't have a beard yet."

"Mainly because you're too young to grow one."

"I probably shouldn't be telling you all of this. We don't generally let anyone outside of our own people know anything about us....but it's a very serious thing if your beard is cut off."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is a huge disgrace. It means you have dishonored yourself in some way, and are now an outcast and in exile as penance. It is one of the worst fates a Dwarf can face."

"Oh dear. Well I hope you never get in that much trouble."

"Me? Seriously, Lucy, how could you think I would be that bad? The shaving of one's beard is a punishment for a monstrous deed, not for being a general nuisance."

"I suppose you qualify under the latter."

"Of course."

"At least you are aware of the fact that you are a nuisance. That's a start."

"A start towards what?"

"Towards improving your character. I told you before, you and Thorin will be perfect angels by the time I'm through with you."

"I'm already an angel, thank you very much. And as for Thorin, you'll never fix him up. He has an incurable temper, and is far too serious for his age."

"I thought you said _you_  were."

"I did say that, but we both know I didn't mean it. Thorin is though. Far, far too serious." Frerin's smile faltered. "That might have something to do with our grandfather, and how Thorin had to very quickly become almost the head of the family because father was too busy running the Kingdom."

"I'm sorry, Frerin. I wish there was something I could do about that."

"There's nothing anyone can do. Father says we just have to wait and see how it will turn out."

"Then let's pray it turns out well."

"How can you still be so optimistic about my grandfather? There's no hope, Lucy."

Seeing her carefree friend so serious made Lucy want to cry. "Oh, Frerin, there is always hope! You can't give up."

"If there is any hope, then you brought it." Frerin smiled. "I am very glad you became a part of our lives, Lucy."


	31. Chapter 31

One day Frerin decided to risk taking Lucy to their family quarters.

"Thorin agrees with Sour Face that this is a bad idea....so we're not going to tell either of them."

"Why do you want to sneak me into your home, Frerin?"

"Because father is tired of Dis being out all the time, and has her almost under lock and key at home. He's worried for her safety."

"What could happen to her?"

"Who knows? But you have to understand, Lucy, that women are not plentiful among Dwarves. They are a great minority. As such, they are treasured and cherished greatly. It's true that most Dwarf women can take care of themselves and hold their own in battle as well as any male Dwarf, but we still feel the need, as a people, to protect them at all costs. Perhaps there is no danger for Dis, but father will not take any chances."

"What has this got to do with sneaking me into your home?"

"Dis is stuck there. And she wants to see you. So...I'm taking you to her."

Getting away from Legolas and Thorin proved harder than either Lucy or Frerin would have thought. So Frerin deviously got a few Dwarves together to pretend to chase them around a few halls of Erebor. During the chase, Frerin and Lucy were "unhappily separated" from their companions.

"Come on, before they notice!" Frerin gleefully dragged Lucy along until they came to his family's apartments.

Frerin, Lucy and Dis spent an enjoyable hour in one another's company before a door opened with a loud bang, hitting the wall and practically shaking the room next door. Frerin looked up. "That's probably our friends, come to scold us."

"I only hear one set of feet." Lucy said.

"Well, maybe it's my father."

There was a noise of someone sitting down, and then a loud groan. Frerin and Dis gasped in unison, "Grandfather."

Frerin stood slowly, motioning to Dis and Lucy to keep silent. He walked to the doorway to the next room and peered in. Then he walked softly back to where Lucy was now standing frozen in the middle of the room. "He's sitting down, and he's got his head in his hands. If you're very quiet you might be able to walk past him and get out."

"But if he looks up?"

Frerin sighed. "Well...you could hide back here. But supposing he comes in here? Or if he's home for the day, and doesn't leave. You'll be trapped in here."

Dis squared her eight year old shoulders and marched into the other room. Frerin and Lucy anxiously went to the doorway to watch. Dis walked up to her grandfather and laid her hands on his. He raised his head, and a sad smile crossed his feature.

"Ah, my little granddaughter." Thror scooped her into his lap and laid his chin against her head.

"Are you sad?"

"Yes, Dis, I am. Sad, and tired....I have the greatest headache in the history of Dwarves."

"I can make a tea that can help with that."

Frerin gasped as Lucy walked openly into the room. The King looked up sharply, his eyes clouding over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I was visiting Dis and Frerin. I don't mean to offend you. But about your headache. I do know a how to make a tea that will ease the pain."

"As if I would drink your poison! Get out."

"Please, King Thror-"

"GET OUT!"

Frerin quickly led her away. "Hurry, Lucy, before he changes his mind. He's likely to kill you....and then me."

Lucy allowed herself to be led through Erebor. On their way out they bumped back into Legolas and Thorin.

"What's the rush?" Thorin asked.

"We may or may not have encountered the King." Frerin said. "And may or may not now be in the process of running for our lives."

Thorin groaned.

Legolas took charge of Lucy from there and hurried her back to Dale. "I knew this was never a good idea."

"But nothing happened, Legolas. All this speculation about what he could have done to me...but he did nothing. He shouted a little, but that was all. I don't think he's really so far gone as everyone believes him to be."

"You're not going back inside that Mountain while Thror lives."

"Legolas-"

"I mean it, Lucy. I will never allow you to return to the Mountain while the King lives. It's too dangerous."

"You don't have that kind of authority over me."

"As your friend, and as your escort in these lands, I think I do. Not to mention the gap in our ages. It would be wise of you to heed my warnings."

"I can make my own decisions, Legolas."

"And when they cost you your life, where will that leave me? I'd never forgive myself, Lucy. Please, please, for my sake, don't try to enter the Mountain again."

"Alright. I won't. Not for a while at least. But you do have to admit, Legolas, that the King has yet to do anything truly harmful to either of us. He can't be as bad as everyone is saying."

"We shall see."


	32. Chapter 32

Thorin came to see them the next day, with a sheepish Frerin in tow.

"I am so sorry, Lucy. I don't know what my brother was thinking."

"It wasn't his fault. I agreed to go. I didn't have to. And besides, nothing happened."

"But my grandfather could have-"

"He _could have_. But he didn't. So stop worrying."

"How can I help worrying when I think of all the things my grandfather is capable of? You were in grave danger, whether you will admit it or not."

"She's not returning to the Mountain." Legolas said. "For any reason."

"I agree." Thorin crossed his arms. "It isn't safe."

"Your grandfather hasn't hurt me yet, and I'm beginning to think he never will."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"You are all far too serious. I don't believe he's all that dangerous."

"But you can't come back in any event." Thorin said.

"I know. Legolas has already forbidden it and now so have you."

"What will you do then?" Frerin asked. "If you won't be coming to the Mountain. Are we back to exploring the woods again?"

"I won't have time for that." Thorin said. "My father and grandfather have doubled my duties...the latter because he's trying to keep me away from what he describes as unhealthy company."

"I'm in perfect health, thank you." Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I should return to the Woodland Realm, and come back again after things have blown over."

"You think this will just all go away?" Thorin asked. "Have you seen my grandfather?!"

"I have, actually." Lucy crossed her arms. "He very tenderly held his granddaughter in his arms yesterday, and on that first day that I met him he was very kind to me."

"Until he threw you out."

"Well...yes, but he _was_  kind. I don't know what's making him sick but it isn't _him_. You can't hold sickness against someone, Thorin. He can't help it."

"He can." Thorin sighed. "I'm sure he can. My father isn't going insane with the treasure, I'm not, Frerin's not."

"Well..."

"This is to no purpose." Legolas said. "Are we returning to my father's lands?"

Lucy sighed. "I suppose."

"Then we'll leave in the morning."

"How long will you stay away?" Frerin asked.

"I don't know....a few months?" Lucy shrugged.

The next morning, as Legolas and Lucy set out from Dale in the clear, crisp morning air Thorin approached from the direction of the Mountain.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Not at all, other than my grandfather's illness."

"You have not come to dissuade us from going I hope." Legolas said. "Because it will not work."

"I simply came to say goodbye...and to give Lucy something."

"Oh? What did you want to give me?"

"I don't know how long you'll be gone and I wanted...well I wanted you to have something to remember us by." Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled out something shining and golden. It was a necklace, with a heart-shaped golden pendant that had a diamond set in the center.

"Oh it's lovely! But it's too much. What have I ever done-"

"Please take it. I...it's a gift."

"Are you sure? I dont' need anything-"

"I know. It's just...a token of our friendship."

"Thank you."

"Let it serve as a reminder that not all your dealings with the Dwarves have been unpleasant."

Lucy quickly put it on, and from that day forward she never took it off. Not until a fateful night, many, many years down the road.


	33. Chapter 33

When Legolas and Lucy arrived back home Erthor met them anxiously. He was more worried than he'd ever been in all his long life. Would Lucy be depressed again? Would he have to see that heartbroken look upon her face? But his fears were soon relieved by seeing Lucy's joyful countenance. "I trust this journey was more enjoyable than the last time you visited the Mountain?"

"Oh it was splendid!"

"I am glad, for your sake."

"It was not without it's low points." Legolas said.

"If you insist on being so negative," Lucy threatened playfully,  "I shall begin to use Frerin's pet name for you, Legolas, which I am sure you won't enjoy."

"Who is Frerin?" Erthor asked."And why does he have a pet name for our Prince?"

"He's the youngest Prince of Erebor, and he calls Legolas Sour Face."

A muscle in Erthor's face twitched, but that was all the reaction he showed to such an outrageous name.

Legolas shook his head, but then suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"I must really have been in a bad mood throughout all of our encounters with the young princes of Erebor. Sour Face indeed."

Lucy smiled. "It's true. They certainly haven't seen your fun side like I have, or your caring nature. Unless you can count your insane over-protectiveness as your caring side."

The weeks began to pass in peaceful enjoyment. Lucy, never wanting to be idle, was always finding something to keep herself occupied. Whether that was cooking with Erthor, killing spiders with Tauriel, learning to read and write Sindarin and other languages as well with Legolas, she was always busy.

And then one day, a month or more after their return from their trip to Erebor, Lucy received a letter from the Dwarves. Legolas' curiosity was piqued. But he never knew what the contents of that letter were.

After receiving the mysterious letter, Lucy could often be seen gazing toward the North while fingering the necklace she always wore, the one Thorin had given her. It was not long before letters were flowing frequently to and from the Mountain. Sometimes Lucy _would_  share her letters. Especially if it was one from Frerin. She loved to read those aloud to Legolas, Tauriel and Erthor. Although Erthor may have been the only one who enjoyed Frerin's sense of humor as much as she did.

Lucy's birthday soon arrived and of course the Elves celebrated that day as if she was the most precious living thing to ever walk the earth. Indeed, the feast lasted a whole week, and everyone did their utmost to make Lucy feel like a queen (appropriately, Erthor thought).

It was a wonderful time for Lucy, but she missed her family. She had never celebrated a birthday without at least one of them by her side before. She longed to see them all again. But would seeing them mean leaving Middle-Earth? She wasn't sure she ready for that yet. Because if she left....would she ever return?

Far to the West, Edmund sat alone watching a magnificent sunset and thinking of his sister. Twelve today. Or thirty-two, depending on how you counted. Was she still in England? Had any time passed at all for her? Perhaps it wasn't even her birthday at all where she was. But he couldn't help but think of her. How he missed her!

And in Gondor, Peter and Susan sat together under the ruined white tree in the courtyard in front of the palace, speaking softly of their youngest sibling. Wondering if, perhaps, she was also in Middle-Earth. And if so...could they not find her? But where to begin looking?

And Eustace...well, Eustace didn't remember that it was Lucy's birthday, but that must be forgiven. He was, after all, celebrating birthdays two or three times a week in the Shire and with all the gifts flowing and food being forced upon him, he really had no time to think of any birthday but a Hobbits'.


	34. Chapter 34

Peter and Susan soon took leave of their friends in Gondor, and with the blessing of Steward they began their journey well stocked and on horseback.

"Where will we go, Pete?"

Peter reigned in his mount and surveyed the countryside. "I don't know. You were in Rohan, and there was no sign or rumor of Lu there. We should go North I think."

"Did not the Steward say it would be safest to go toward the Gap of Rohan, past Isengard, rather try to go through or around the forests below the Misty Mountains?"

"He did, and I would heed his words....but in my heart I feel we ought to go North-East."

"I don't think so. Hand me that map the Steward gave you."

"Here."

Susan studied it silently for a moment before speaking again. "There is very little to the East and North, other than Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain. I think we should make for Rivendell."

"You think that would be best?"

"The elves there are very wise, according to what we've been told. They may know something of Lucy perhaps."

"Very well. That is our destination. Let us away with all speed."

In Rivendell Edmund was just preparing to head out with Elrond's sons. They'd heard reports of orcs appearing, too near the Hidden Valley for comfort, and they were going to investigate.

For several days they neither saw nor heard anything. But one night as they slipped stealthily through the woods, three hooded and cloaked men came upon them, swords drawn. Edmund was quite surprised, having had no indication they were near. The Elves, however, were not surprised at all.

When the men saw Elrohir and Elladan they quickly put away their swords. "Greetings, friends. What brings you away from the Hidden Valley?"

"We are hunting orc." Elrohir said. "But I will venture to add that you have probably already dealt with them."

"We did, not two days ago. Though there may be more." One of the men said.

"We are heading towards the Shire." another one added. "Just to relieve our minds and assure ourselves that all is well there."

"May we join you on your journey?" Elrohir asked.

"But of course."

"I have a great desire to teach my young friend Edmund all there is to know of the world. He will be a master of swordplay before I am through. But perhaps he might learn best from those of his own race? You will agree to teach him, will you not?"

And so Edmund was introduced to the Rangers of the North.

And they did much more than teach him simple swordplay.

As they drew near to the Shire they began to hear reports, from merchant Dwarves from the Blue Mountains on the road, from men passing though...there was a human in the Shire who had, in fact, become rather a pet to the Hobbits. This news delighted Edmund. He did not know who it was, but he was sure it was one of his family. In his heart he hoped and prayed that it was Lucy. For who else could become so beloved among strangers?

Finally they stopped in a village of Bree, spending the night at an inn called the Prancing Pony.

"We must return to our father." Elladan said. "But we need not rush you, Edmund."

"If you wish to continue on to the Shire, by all means do so." Elrohir added. "We will wait for your return to Imladris."

So the next morning the Elves went Eastward toward their home, the Rangers went Northward to make a trip 'round the Shire to be sure all was well, and Edmund went West, heading straight into the heart of the Shire.

He got many stares, but all were friendly. There were many cheerful calls of "Good morning!" and "Welcome." and more than one kind Hobbit offered to put him up with a bite to eat before he continued his journey. Edmund didn't take any of them up on that offer, but he did ask directions to where he might find the human who had been known to be living in the Shire. He was directed to Hobbiton.

And so it was that Edmund discovered Eustace, to his utter astonishment.

Lucy was still completely unaware of her family's presence in Middle-Earth and was quietly living her life in the Woodland Realm, making lasting friendships that would follow her all the days of her life.


	35. Chapter 35

When Peter and Susan arrived in Rivendell, Edmund and Eustace had just set out from Hobbiton.

As they rode into the valley, Susan felt like a delicious breath of fresh air had just come to her. The freshest air she'd ever encountered. She breathed deeply for several moments.

"It is remarkably beautiful." Peter commented.

"So it is."

They had not gone far before they were met by two elves, both with flowing dark hair and strikingly similar features.

"Greetings. My name is Peter, this is my sister Susan. We are weary travelers and we would be glad of your hospitality."

"Your bearing reminds me of someone." One of the two elves said quietly.

"And your face." said the other.

"You do not by any chance, know one Edmund of Narnia?" The first Elf asked.

"Ed!" Susan gasped. "Do you know him?"

"Indeed, we have had the pleasure of his company some seven months or more. I am Elrohir, this is my brother Elladan. We are the sons of Elrond, Lord of this valley."

"We are glad to make your acquaintance." Peter said. "We are, in fact, Edmund's family. I am his elder brother, and Susan is his older sister."

"That would explain the resemblance." Elladan said.

"He has spoken of you before." Elrohir added.

Their looks, voices and manner were so alike that Susan knew she was going to have a difficult time remembering who was who. "Is Ed here? We'd be so glad to see him."

"Indeed, he is not." Elrohir said. "We have not seen him for several weeks."

"Where has he gone?" Peter asked.

"Perhaps you would like to come inside, and we can talk over supper? I am sure you must be hungry."

A few days later, travelling toward Rivendell, Eustace and Edmund made their way swiftly along the road.

"You have no idea the trouble I had keeping them from drowning me in food. I am afraid they almost made me sick on more than once occasion. And I'm sure I put on more pounds than I ought."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Oh how very miserable you must have been, living in that peaceful land with no danger to speak of and more food than you could eat in a lifetime. Peace-loving folk who were more than happy to welcome you in."

"Now don't be so sarcastic." Eustace grumbled. "You haven't had such a bad time of it either, from what you've told me of Rivendell. In fact, I think you had the better lot of the two of us."

"I would agree with that assessment. Yet still, I have done more than sit around and eat for the last eight months or so."

"If there had been anyone to train with I certainly would have been doing so. But the Hobbits aren't at all war-faring people. I don't think they have any weapons at all. At least I never saw any. I would have been more productive if there had been a chance."

"Perhaps you would." Edmund sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, Eustace. I am afraid I am having trouble getting over my disappointment of not finding Lucy in the Shire."

"Expecting Lu and finding me. I suppose that would be a trial."

"Now Eustace, don't go bad talking yourself."

"I'm a nuisance, you know. I always have been."

"No, you aren't. You were once, I grant you. But you aren't now."

"Still, I'm nothing to Lucy."

Edmund laughed. "No one is, in my eyes. I'm beginning to have hope though. If you're here...the others might be as well."

"Have you seen Aslan yet?"

"I haven't. Have you?"

"No."

"We've both been here so long already, it's a wonder he hasn't visited yet."

"If Lucy is somewhere in Middle-Earth, that's where he'll be."

"Undoubtedly, you are right. She does see him more often than anyone else to be sure."


	36. Chapter 36

It had been five months since she'd returned to the Woodland Realm. Five months since she'd left Erebor. Lucy suddenly found that she couldn't stay away a day longer.

"Legolas!" Lucy went in search of her friend. "Legolas, there you are. We have to leave."

Legolas looked surprised. "Leave? To go where?"

"To Erebor, of course. I can't take it anymore. We have to back."

"We cannot go to Erebor."

"Well to Dale then. I just need to go back. I have to see them again. And I still have to figure out what to do about King Thror."

"And if nothing can be done?"

" _Something_ can always be done, Legolas."

"Very well. I will take you back."

"Thank you. I am very grateful for you, even if I don't exactly show it. Your willingness to follow me everywhere is not overlooked." Lucy stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "You are the best, Legolas. Now I'm going to go pack. Oh! And can we bring Erthor with us?"

"If he is willing to come."

"I'm sure he will be. He's not nearly as close-minded as you are about the Dwarves."

And so, within a week's time, Lucy, Legolas and Erthor were setting out for another trip to Dale and Erebor. The trip itself was uneventful. Yet Lucy found it strangely more enjoyable than her two previous journeys. Erthor found as much delight in life as she did, and so the mood was much brighter than when traveling alone with Legolas.

The minute they arrived in Dale, Lucy made sure Legolas sent word to the Mountain that they were there. This time, she only had to wait a few hours before a dwarf showed up at their door.

"Frerin!"

"Why did you stay away so long? I was convinced you were never coming back."

"It wasn't _that_  long."

"It was almost half a year!"

"Well from the tone of both your letters and Thorin's, I think you both never expected to see me again in your lifetime. So my turning up at all is sooner than you thought you'd see me."

"Fair point."

"Come inside, I want you to meet my friend. This is Erthor."

Erthor bowed. "Lucy speaks highly of you."

"And of you." Frerin smiled. "I'll make my own judgments of course."

"As will I." Erthor said with a smile. "Yet I hope whatever comes of our acquaintance, you won't take to calling me Sour Face."

Frerin laughed. "No indeed. You'll have your very own name to be sure. I will simply have to discover what that is. That name, Sour Face I mean, is reserved for another dear friend. Where is he, by the way?"

"I don't know." Lucy said. "I think he's checking to make sure there aren't assassins or something in the city."

"Forever afraid." Frerin rolled his eyes.

"Concerned for Lucy's safety, always." Erthor said. "Afraid, never. You obviously don't know our Prince very well."

Frerin shrugged. "He doesn't interest me in the least, so I don't mind not knowing him well."

"If all my friends can do is argue when I bring them together," Lucy sighed. "I'm going to have to start keeping you all in separate rooms at all times."

"I'll behave." Frerin said.

"Where is Thorin?" Lucy asked.

"Incredibly busy. Grandfather is of no use to anyone and father has gotten very exhausted of late. Running the Kingdom and worrying about grandfather have proven too much for him. Thorin has taken on more responsibility due to this." Frerin sighed. "I'm not sure you'll get to see him at all."

"Oh dear."

"Knowing my brother though, he will find a way to come to see you."

"I hope so."


	37. Chapter 37

Frerin visited every day for a week, and once he managed to bring Dis with him. Finally, after the seemingly long week was over, one night as Lucy and Legolas sat on the steps of the house they were staying at, a figure moved out of the shadows and approached them.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked quietly. "Friend or foe?"

"You don't have many foes in these parts." The hooded and cloaked figure spoke.

"Thorin!" Lucy leaped off the steps and ran to hug him. "Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

Thorin laughed as he walked with Lucy back to where Legolas was sitting. "I've been in the Mountain of course, and what am I doing here? Visiting you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I had to sneak out. I've been very busy lately, and then when the work of the day is finally over my father usually wants to talk and talk, late into the night. I think it relieves some of his stress to talk things over....but it doesn't relieve mine."

They were all three sitting on the steps now, Lucy in the middle. Legolas looked over her head to study the young Dwarf prince. He sounded very tired, and he looked tired too. "You need a break."

Thorin raised his eyebrows. "Why would you care?"

"You look exhausted. As much as I don't care for Dwarves generally, you are still living creatures and I cannot help but feel sorry for you in your present state."

"I don't want your pity."

"Oh shut up, both of you." Lucy crossed her arms. "That's the worst of doing anything with boys."

After a moment of silence, Thorin spoke again. "Why have you come back? There's nothing for you here, Lucy."

"I wanted to see my friends again, of course. And I am still trying to find a way to help your grandfather."

"That is a lost cause." Thorin sighed.

"I don't think so."

"You are an incurable optimist."

"And proud of it. Life is a much happier experience when you see all the light instead of the darkness."

"Pretending the darkness doesn't exist is ridiculous." Thorin said.

"We are speaking of your grandfather." Legolas shook his head. "Not some incredible evil that's sweeping across the lands...darkness indeed."

Thorin stiffened.

"There you go again." Lucy sighed. "Is there any possible way the two of you can get along for an hour at least?"

"We've already done that once." Legolas said.

"You'd be very proud of us." Thorin added.

"When?" Lucy asked.

"The last time we were here." Legolas said. "When Frerin took you to visit Dis. When we got separated while being chased Thorin and I were incredibly worried for your safety."

"We were completely cooperative the entire time we searched for you. Even friendly at times."

"Well I know what I'm supposed to do now." Lucy laughed. "Be in danger constantly while the two of you are together."

"I would not advise that." Legolas said.

"Certainly not." Thorin agreed. "We'd never allow it."

"But if that is what it takes for you to get along, or at least not be hostile..."

"We'll never be true friends, but I can guarantee you that we will both endeavor to be civil at all times if it keeps you from doing anything rash or stupid." Legolas said.

"I agree." Thorin said. "From this day forward there will be no excessive arguing."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Lucy said.

They spent the rest of the evening while Thorin was there in pleasant conversation. Eventually he had to return to the Mountain. Legolas and Lucy continued to watch the stars after he'd gone. At some point she fell asleep with her head upon his shoulder, so he gently carried her to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm back. I wasn't sure I was ever going to find time for this story again. Also, I'm not good at writing death/destruction/violence....so just use your imagination, people.

Lucy, Legolas and Erthor found themselves being led by Frerin through the woods the next day. The warm afternoon sun cast a friendly glow over the trees and Lucy found herself humming as they went along. Frerin had come to them eagerly that day, saying that Thorin was going on a hunting trip and that if they hurried they could catch up with him and his escort.

Legolas, of course, had been wary. "Will the other dwarves not report us to the King? Will it not be dangerous for Lucy?"

Frerin for once had actually thought about his words, but no, he said, "Thorin trusts his guard completely. They are old friends, they're like family."

Erthor had thought this was assurance enough and Lucy was determined to go in any event, so Legolas had eventually agreed.

So here they were, tramping through the woods in search of Thorin and his guard. It was Legolas who found their trail and soon took the lead. Frerin didn't mind. Since he was no longer occupied trying to see which way Thorin had gone he had more time to talk to Lucy and Erthor.

Erthor soon got the bright idea of trying to throw Legolas off the trail. He convinced Frerin to help him through many confusing hand gestures (because if he spoke of his plan Legolas would be sure to hear him). Soon the two of them were darting away from Lucy, this way and that, on one silly pretense or another. Wanting to get a closer look at a tree, hoping to catch a black rat that had supposedly been seen scampering nearby...

On these side dashes they would get far enough away that Legolas would feel the need to move closer to Lucy for her protection, which gave them the opportunity of running forward ahead of them and creating a new trail and then coming back and appearing in the opposite direction than that which they'd left from.

This silliness, however, did not distract Legolas. It wasn't long before they came upon Thorin and his group. They were very surprised by the foursome who walked in on them.

"Lucy! Frerin?" Thorin's eyes were wide. "What are you doing?"

"I told them you were hunting..." Frerin shrugged. "I figured this would be the easiest way for Lucy to see you. You don't have to sneak out this way, so it's easier on you as well."

Some of the dwarves were eyeing Legolas and Erthor most suspiciously. Legolas frowned in their direction as well, but Erthor only made silly faces, encouraged by Frerin.

Thorin sighed. "This is going to be intesting."

In truth, not much of interest happened on that hunting trip. The interesting goings on in Middle-Earth were happening elsewhere.

Things were not going well in the Mountain. Legolas' fears had come true.

They were some distance from Erebor, and had just turned their feet back in that direction to return home when Legolas suddenly stiffened and stood as still as statue.

"What's wrong with him?" Frerin asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said. The look on his face was truly worrying her.

"He hears something." Erthor explained.

Finally, Legolas spoke. "I think some great evil has finally descended on the Mountain."

The dwarves were instantly alert. "What do you mean?" "What evil?" "How do you know?"

Legolas closed his eyes. "I can hear screams...and not much else. There is more noise but I can't make it out from this distance."

Erthor was leaning forward, straining his own keen ears in that direction. "Yes, something is not right."

"Screams." Thorin said slowly. And then suddenly the dwarves were running as fast as their legs would carry them, flying to the Mountain and whatever evil Legolas thought was there.

Legolas was about to start after them when Lucy grabbed his arm. "Carry me."

"What?"

"I won't be able to keep up with you, Legolas."

So Legolas pulled Lucy onto his back and took off running. He and Erthor soon passed the dwarves. It wasn't long before Lucy herself could hear the screams. And then they burst out of the woods and her eyes widened in horror. Dale was on fire. Buildings were crumbling, people were flying from the city in every direction. Fire was also spouting forth from the Mountain. Dwarves were pouring out of the wide front gates in droves. "Legolas!"

He stood still only a moment, a frown upon his face. And then he turned his steps toward the Woodland Realm.

"Legolas!" Lucy struggled off of his back. "We have to help them!"

"We will. But what can we three do alone? We must inform my father."

Lucy thought about this. "Okay. Hurry!"

Legolas frowned. "You're coming with me."

"I can't leave them."

Thorin and his crew finally caught up with them. "What in Mahal's name...?!"

All eyes were drawn to the Mountain. It seemed to be shaking and rumbling.

"What is happening?" Frerin asked.

"A dragon has come." Legolas said.

The dwarves took off running again, toward the Mountain and their people who were still streaming out of the front gates. The smoke that rose from Erebor and Dale was black against the blue sky, and it billowed up and out, twice as high as the Mountain.

"Lucy, come with me." Legolas took her hand. "The sooner we leave the sooner we will return."

"But it will be weeks before we get there and back. I can't leave them right now, not in the midst of this!"

Legolas thought about this.

"We have to help." Lucy insisted.

Legolas soon spotted one of the horses they had brought from the Woodland Realm. He called to it and when it had come to him he swung onto it's bare back. He turned to Lucy.

She shook her head firmly.

Erthor put a hand on her shoulder. "Go with him, my lady."

"What?"

"I will stay, if that will put your mind at ease. I will help the people of Dale and the Dwarves of Erebor in your absence. When you return it will be with many of our people, and you will be able to do much more good than you would alone. Go with Legolas now."

And so Lucy allowed herself to be pulled up on the horse behind Legolas, and found herself galloping toward the Woodland Realm leaving the burning city of Dale, the crumbling Erebor, and the mixed screams of the people of Dale and the Dwarves behind her.

Her cheeks were wet with tears before they had gone a hundred yards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who care to know...in the book, Thorin is 26 when the dragon comes. In my story he's 25. Why the change? Mostly because I was getting bored and did not want to wait another whole year before Smaug.


	39. Chapter 39

The journey to the Woodland Realm was rushed. They kept on at great speed throughout the journey, making each day's ride last late into the evening and rising early every morning.

When they had been traveling a week and more than half the distance was covered, they were met by Tauriel and many other members of the guard. "Legolas! Lucy...greetings."

"Tauriel, what brings you so far north?" Legolas asked.

"We saw the smoke from the north and the King sent a few of us to investigate it's cause."

"A dragon has come to Erebor, attracted by the gold."

Tauriel frowned. "That is not good news. Where is Erthor?"

"He stayed behind, to help the people in need." Lucy said.

"Tauriel, go back to my father and tell him that Erebor has been attacked by a dragon and that Dale is destroyed. I would wish my father to bring an army of elves, along with many of our healers and craftsmen. We must do what we can for the humans of Dale...and the dwarves of Erebor."

Legolas and Lucy took command of the company Thranduil had sent with Tauriel and began their trek back to the Mountain. Tauriel turned around and went to report to Thranduil.

Another week and Lucy and Legolas  were once more looking on Dale. It was no longer burning, but there were several smoldering places in the now desolate city. No one was left inside. A huge crude camp hastily set up by refugees could be seen south of the city. The Mountain still rumbled and shook as though something large were moving angrily inside of it.

"Oh, Legolas." Lucy's eyes were wide with tears. "What can we do? Where will the people go?"

Legolas led his contingent of Elves into the camp of survivors. They were not a pretty sight to see. Covered in dirt and soot, with matted hair and burned clothing. One area of the camp was set aside for the injured and Lucy had to turn away from them so gruesome was the sight. They had not many healers among the citizens of Dale or Erebor, and the few among them had been overworked in the two weeks since the Dragon's arrival. There were many with horrible burns, some to point that they were unrecognizable. Some had missing limbs that were rudely bandaged and clearly still bleeding profusely. This was the case with more Dwarves than humans. Lucy was soon to learn that they had been among those the Dragon had been eating on his way into the Mountain. Some of them had, either fortunately or unfortunately, fallen out of his mouth.

Lucy had seen many disturbing wounds before. As the main healer in her own Narnian army she had witnessed much. But she had not had to see it for long, for it only took a few seconds for her cordial to do away with all manner of injuries. She had no cordial now.

Lucy stayed close to Legolas for the first hour. He had set to work immediately among the wounded and she learned a great deal in the ways of Elven medicine, for though he himself was not a great healer, all Elves had some knowledge of healing (more than any other race) and the least among them appeared great to mortals.

It was after that first hour that she had suddenly realized something. "Legolas! Where is Erthor?"

"I have not yet seen him."

"Neither have I!"

Lucy left the area set aside for the wounded and began to search among the rest of the refugees. She soon came upon the Royal family of Durin.

"Lucy!"

"Frerin! Oh, I am so glad to see you. I was worried for all of you."

"We're all in one piece." Frerin said.

Thorin was sitting on the ground with a crying Dis in his lap. Beside him, the King was seated hunched over, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. Thorin's father sat on the King's other side, trying to talk to him, to bring him out of his trance.

"Our mother was lost in there." Frerin said quietly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Frerin."

Frerin wrapped his arms around his torso. "We lost so many....we have to move on from here. Father is trying to convince our grandfather. We have to leave. The Dragon is still in there, and he has almost come out on more than one occasion. He'll kill the rest of us if we sit here in this camp much longer."

"You should come to the Woodland Realm. I'm sure King Thranduil will be able to aid you."

Frerin didn't respond. He was looking at the Mountain. "There are still so many who haven't come out. Did the Dragon eat all of them? Are they trapped in there?"

Lucy could feel tears on her cheeks once more. "Frerin...have you seen Erthor?"

"He went into the Mountain that first day, he carried one wounded dwarf after another out. He carried the children...he went in one last time...he hasn't come out again..."

"No."

Frerin turned to her. "I'm sorry...he must have been lost with the rest..." Frerin closed his eyes.

Lucy shook her head. "No! I don't believe it."

"He might be alive in there...." Frerin opened his eyes. "But I doubt it."

Lucy ran from Frerin, back to where Legolas was. He was kneeling beside a wounded dwarf, tenderly seeing to his mangled arm. Lucy fell to the ground behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his back.

"Lucy?" Legolas turned around and pulled her into his arms. "What is the matter?"

"Erthor...he's...in the Mountain!"

Legolas eye's widened and he turned to look at the Lonely Mountain.

"We have to go in there...we have to find him..."

"Lucy, we cannot go in a Mountain that is inhabited by a live, fire-breathing, angry dragon."

"But Erthor-"

"I am sorry, Calad. There is nothing we can do for him. Not now. Perhaps when my father arrives..."

"Would an army of Elves be able to kill the dragon?" Lucy asked, suddenly hopeful.

"I do not know that we would succeed at such an undertaking...but I should hope that we would indeed try."


	40. Chapter 40

The next two weeks were busy for Lucy and Legolas and the refugees from Erebor and Dale. King Thror had eventually been convinced by his son Thrain to move away from the Mountain and the gold and his precious Arkenstone, which is all Lucy ever heard him talk about whenever she was near him. This was not often, however, because Legolas pleaded with her to keep her distance from him just in case he decided to do anything rash. Her days were filled with helping the Dwarves gather themselves and what very little belongings they had left to them and prepare for their march to the Woodland Realm, and after that who knew where in Middle-Earth they would end up? She was helping the humans in the same undertaking. They were somewhat better off however, for expeditions went into the crumbling city every day and salvaged what they could. The Dwarves did not dare enter the Mountain.

There was one fateful day, however, when the dragon came out.

He circled the camp once and flew straight through it once, all the while lighting everything in his path on fire. He then returned to the Mountain from whence he came. Several more lives were lost that day. The destruction and despair was almost more than Lucy could bear.

Soon Thranduil arrived with a great host. He sent his healers immediately to help Legolas and the few among the humans and Dwarves who had some skill in medicine.

Thror, Thrain and Thorin went to meet him and ask for aid. Lucy wasn't nearby for this conversation, but she could see them from where she was. Thrain appeared to do most of the talking, and Lucy thought Thranduil looked concerned and caring, which was almost more than she had hoped for.

But then Thror began to talk, and very soon he was shouting. Lucy couldn't make out the words, but it wasn't long before Thranduil turned on his graceful heel and walked away from him.

He was astride his Elk (Lucy would never understand why he chose to ride an Elk while every other Elf had a horse) and he was commanding his troops to move out, return to the Woodland Realm, within minutes of his conversation with the Dwarves.

Thrain was restraining his father Thror, and Thorin had followed Thranduil to continue his Thrain's appeal for help. By this time, however, Thranduil was not in the mood to listen. "I care not for your plight. Your rudeness, arrogance and conceit and that of your king is enough for me to feel justified in letting you find your own way in the world. May it do you good!"

Before Thranduil or the rest of the Elves could get far, Lucy ran after him. "King Thranduil!"

"Ah, Lucy, there you are. You will come with us, will you not? There is nothing more to be done here. Or perhaps you would like to stay with the few healers and others I am going to leave with the humans to help them. They have decided to travel south to the small settlement on the edge of the Lake."

"But you won't do anything for the Dwarves?"

"No, I will not. Do not try to persuade me or you will sink in my estimation."

Thorin, who was still following Thranduil, smirked at this. "Such a reproach that would be, indeed."

Thranduil barely glanced at him. "Lucy, you will send my son after me. He is not to stay behind with the others."

"King Thranduil, Erthor is in the Mountain."

Thranduil paused. He turned slightly to look at the Mountain. "That is...a great pity."

Lucy was sure he had been about to say something else. She was convinced of this because the tears she could just barely see glistening in his eyes.

"Yet there is nothing I can do." Thranduil continued.

"But can't you send some Elves in there to find him?"

"Into the Mountain where the dragon still holds court? No, I cannot."

"But Legolas said you might set your army against the dragon."

"Legolas spoke out of turn. I cannot risk the lives of my people for the Dwarves' Mountain."

"But Erthor is in there!"

King Thranduil barely even looked fazed. "There is nothing I can do."

"But the dragon-"

"I am returning home. I will leave a few healers to help the refugees and assist them in the trek to Lake-Town."

"A few?!" Lucy crossed her arms. "You won't even try to help them. Or kill the dragon. And what about Erthor?"

Thranduil sighed. "This is none of my concern. Erhor made his decisions. I am grieved that it has come to this, but there is nothing more I can do."

Lucy's eyes were snapping, but she said nothing to the King. She swung herself up onto the nearest horse and took off for the Mountain. As soon as Legolas realized what she was doing he was after her in a moment.

Lucy reached the Mountain first and charged right inside.

Elsewhere in Middle-Earth...Rivendell had become acquainted with the tragedy of the dragon. Lord Elrond commissioned a company of his Elves to travel West and see if they could not assist the Dwarves of Erebor and the humans of Dale as they struggled to rebuild their lives in a new location. The Pevensies and Eustace chose to go with them. Also among the company was one Gandalf the Grey, who was also concerned by the coming of the dragon.

During their trek across Middle-Earth Peter, Edmund and Gandalf had many fascinating conversations, though the Wizard tended to be a secretive and close mouthed fellow. By the end of their journey the three of them were good friends.


	41. Chapter 41

Lucy was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as she leaped from her mount and ran through the halls of Erebor. She didn't even know what she was doing. Looking for Erthor? Chasing down a dragon alone? Her mind seemed to be clouding over. She couldn't think straight. She hardly knew what she was doing.

And then suddenly she was standing in the Treasury, watching Smaug as he flew around the room, diving through piles of treasure, sending gold and jewels flying in every direction. And then he noticed her.

A deep chuckle that bounced off of the stone walls and ceiling came from the dragon and then he spoke. "What is this? A tiny little human come to challenge me? Is this the best your race can do?"

His laughter filled the room, and filled Lucy's stomach with a sick feeling. She was frozen. She couldn't move.

"Lucy!" Was that Erthor's voice she heard?

And then suddenly the dragon's head came zooming toward her, his teeth snapping. Lucy dove underneath his mouth as it reached her. He raised himself up and looked at her curiously. "You know you can't run, you pathetic little creature."

Lucy looked up, up, up until she could see his eyes. He chuckled again. "You are a silent one, aren't you? Too afraid to speak to me?"

Afraid? That wasn't who Lucy was. She struggled to pull herself together. She was the valiant one.

"I am not afraid." The calm in her voice surprised both her and the dragon.

"You should be." He was coming at her again. She leaped away from his head with plenty of time to spare, because this time she was ready.

Or so she thought.

His teeth were only a distraction. As Lucy leaped away from them she ran right into his giant claws. The pain that ripped through her side was worse than anything she'd ever felt in her life. And then she was flying across the room. The walls and the treasure all seemed to spin around and around. Was she falling or flying upwards?

Then suddenly she hit the wall with a loud crunch.

"Lucy!" That was definitely Erthor.

She hit the floor with another thud. The dragon came forward to finish her off with one large bite. But as he came near to her with his mouth open, an Elf dragging himself along the floor carrying mangle legs behind him came from somewhere nearby and pushed Lucy out of the way. The dragons teeth found their way around his waist and he cried out involuntarily.

Then another Elf, the pesky things, was there and an arrow had found it's way into his eye. Smaug reared back, howling in pain and sent a stream of fire spouting upwards, in the process of doing so he dropped Erthor.

Lucy had been knocked out the moment she hit the floor. Legolas stared in horror at all the blood coming from her side, her arm, her neck. Erthor, too, had many wounds. His legs were in terrible shape and now he had broken arm as well as the terrible holes in his side where the dragon's teeth had been.

Legolas had no time to think. Smaug was coming back.

"Take her." Erthor gasped. "Get her out."

Legolas didn't hesitate another moment. As gently as he could he scooped Lucy into his arms and ran from the Treasury.

Thorin, Frerin, and Thranduil were just coming in through the front Gate of Erebor when Legolas reached it.

 ***** Legolas! What happened? ***** Thranduil was truly shocked to see Lucy as she was.

Thorin turned whiter than Legolas would have believed possible for a Dwarf. "Lucy..."

"Erthor is in the treasury."

At Legolas' words Frerin took off running in that direction, Thranduil close on his heels. Thorin followed Legolas out of the Mountain and toward the refugee camp. Legolas could see that the host of Elves was moving away southward. Apparently his father had sent them on ahead and turned back when he'd noticed Legolas going into the Mountain. Or perhaps he turned back because Lucy went in. A long train of Dwarves and humans were following the Elves.

Legolas mounted his horse, Lucy still in his arms, and rode after the long procession as hard as he could. He did spare a moment to lift Thorin onto Lucy's mount. He was nearly too small for the horse, being a dwarf, but he could manage.

When Frerin and Thranduil reached the treasury Smaug was gloating over Erthor. He was too arrogant to notice the two new visitors to his domain. Thranduil has his sword in Smaug's eye, the same eye that Legolas' arrow had pierced, before the dragon quite knew what was happening.

Frerin struggled to drag Erthor up the steps and out of the treasury while Thranduil distracted the dragon. He eventually succeeded, but Erthor was groaning in agony. Frerin didn't think he could take him the rest of the way out of the Mountain.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. Thranduil chose that moment to abort his fight with Smaug. He scooped his young subject up into his strong arms and ran. Frerin followed as fast as his short legs would carry him.


	42. Chapter 42

As soon as Legolas had caught up with the Elves he called to several of the healers and they turned aside to assist him. There was only so much they could do for Lucy out in the open, with limited resources. They did their best to stem the flow of blood from all of her various wounds, some of them deeper than Legolas cared to think about.

While they were looking after Lucy, who was still unconscious, Thranduil arrived bearing Erthor. More Elven healers were called for and there were several minutes of anxious desperation before the decision to move out and hurry home (to where more resources and a stable environment was) was made. Lucy and Erthor were by no means out of danger, or even stable, but they would be able to do more for them in the Woodland Realm than they could here on the side of the road.

Many of the Elves, already caring nothing for Dwarves or even already hating them, now felt an even greater enmity towards them. They blamed the Dwarves for what had happened to Lucy and Erthor, and even the humans of Dale.

The Elves hurried on as swiftly as they could toward the Woodland Realm. A few of them going 'round the lake to help the residents of Dale find Lake-Town and get settled. They ignored the Dwarves, or were rude them. It wasn't long before the Dwarves turned aside, not following the Elves to the Woodland Realm or the humans to Lake-Town.

Thorin and Frerin were more than reluctant to follow their people Westward through Mirkwood. It was not the dangers of the forest that slowed their steps but rather their concern for Lucy. But there was nothing to be done. The Elves could do far more for her than they could, and they had a responsibility and duty to their people, even as young as they were.

So the Dwarves, humans and Elves all went their separate ways. It was some time before they met again.

The Elves arrived at Thranduil's halls sooner than Legolas' had expected but much later than he had hoped. Every minute that passed, every concerned look passing between healers, every gasping breath from Erthor and shallow breathing from Lucy was driving him to madness. He'd never been so worried in his life.

Nothing in his three thousand years of existence had prepared him for this.

As soon as they arrived the underground palace was a flurry of activity. The healers descended very quickly to their rooms, taking Lucy and Erthor. Legolas followed anxiously. Some Elves were dealing with the horses, some filling in those who had been left behind on what had happened. And then two Elves approached the King as he started to follow Legolas.

"King Thranduil?"

"What is it? Can you not see that I am busy?"

"We have guests, my lord."

"Guests?" Thranduil tilted his head slightly. "Who would be visiting us now? If it is the Dwarves, turn them away."

"It is a group of Elves from Rivendell, my lord. They wish to speak to you. There are also among their company several humans and one Gandalf the Grey."

Thranduil sighed. "Very well...I will deal with them. Send someone down to the healers and let them wait there until there is something to tell. Then bring me the news, be it good or bad, with all speed."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now where are these ambassadors of Elrond's?"

"This way, my lord."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Everything around her was darkness. Where was she? How long had she been here?** _

**_She remembered the dragon, vaguely. What had happened? She was sure that Erthor had been there...at least she thought so. But where was she now?_ **

**_She felt frightened and alone._ **

**_And then a brilliant, warm light flashed behind her and a sweet, warm breath was all around her. "You are safe, my child."_**

**_"_ ** **_Aslan!" She turned, but she could not see him. There was no darkness now though. She was in brilliant light. But still, she could see nothing. "Aslan, where am I? What is happening?" "_ **

**_"You went too far, child. It is not your time yet. I will call you home when I want you to come home. Do not be so rash in future. There is still much for you to accomplish."_ **

**_Everything went dark then, but it was comfortable darkness, a comfortable silence._ **

**_Too comfortable._ **

**_"Aslan, what is happening?"_ **

**_"Much. The world is a busy place."_ **

**_"But what is happening to me? Where am I?"_ **

**_"You are fading from life, slowly. The Elves have done what they can for you."_ **

**_"I'm dying?"_ **

**_"You were. I have told you, dearest, it is not your time yet. I will send you back to finish what I have set aside for you to do. This may be harder than you think."_ **

**_"I hate it when you say that."_ **

Legolas watched the healers all day, and into the night. They were working furiously, constantly frowning, speaking in hushed voices. Legolas was not sure how much more of this he could handle. If Lucy was going to die...but he wouldn't think about that. He couldn't bear it.

Finally, there was nothing more to be done. They would watch, and they would wait.

Through it all, she never woke.

Erthor was put in a room just beside the one where Lucy had been taken. Legolas could hear his groans throughout the day. But towards evening, they had quieted. Legolas was afraid to ask the question on his mind.

As the night came on, Thranduil came and sat with Legolas beside Lucy's bed. "How is she?"

"There is no change. She is alive. She is terribly wounded. We do not know if she will live."

"The Elves from Rivendell have left. They have gone in search of the Dwarves I think, or to Lake-Town to help the humans. I am not sure."

"And the humans and the wizard who were with them?"

"Mithrandir has gone Northward. I believe he wishes to see how strong the dragon is. The humans traveled with him."

"None of our guests stayed long then."

"No. The Elves from Rivendell were under orders from Elrond to help the humans and Dwarves, I believe. They wanted to set about that work immediately. I do not know what purpose the humans had in coming."

"Did you not ask them?"

"Legolas, I was preoccupied with worry for Lucy and Erthor, I could not spare a moment for them. I told all of them I was very busy caring for several of my own subjects wounded by the dragon and had not time for visitors of little importance. If they had something of great import to discuss with me or tell me, that would be another matter. I did not even ask them their names."

"That is just as well. I doubt they had anything to do with us. I am like you, father, and do not wish to spare any energy for anything other than looking after Lucy."


	44. Chapter 44

Peter watched his companions prepare to begin their march to the Mountain early in the morning. It was the second day since they had left King Thranduil (such a rude Elf compared to those of Rivendell) and come Northward.

Gandalf, despite appearing to be an elderly man, was beginning to set out at a quick pace, the others following eagerly. Peter followed more slowly. He didn't know why, but he felt like they were going the wrong way.

"Keep up, Pete." Susan called behind her.

Edmund stopped when he realized Peter was so far behind. "What is wrong, Peter?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then let's get on." Susan crossed her arms.

"Hold on, Su." Edmund said. "Peter doesn't send us on wild goose chases very often. When he has a feeling, it is worth listening to."

"I would agree with that assessment." Gandalf spoke up. "I have not known him as long as the rest of you of course, but I would agree with Edmund in this."

Susan sighed. "Fine. Tell us what is wrong, Peter, so we can get on with our lives."

"I just feel like we shouldn't be heading North." Peter said.

"That is where the dragon is." Eustace put in.

"Yes, but what business have we with Smaug?" Peter asked.

"I have a great deal of business with the dragon." Gandalf said.

"Assuredly." Edmund agreed. "But Peter is right. We set out to find Lucy, not to look into this dragon business. I doubt we can do anything against the dragon. The victims are being looked after by the Elves, so we have no obligation there either."

"So basically you two just want to go back to looking for Lucy." Susan said.

"Edmund has a point." Gandalf said. "You came along mostly to search for Lucy and partly to help the victims of the Dragon's wrath. The victims are being dealt with, so you are free to look for your sister. I have no need of your assistance on my journey."

With that settled, Gandalf continued his travels Northward and the Pevensies and Eustace went their own way.

"Which way _are_  we going?" Eustace asked.

"I feel we ought to go south." Peter said.

"Why?" Susan asked. "We just came from that way."

"I don't know, sister. Yet I do feel we ought to return to the Woodland Realm. Something...I don't know. I feel pulled that way."

"Then to the Woodland Realm we go." Edmund said. "To tell the truth, when we were there I felt something telling me to stay put as well."

"What is it with you two and your feelings?" Susan asked.

"It feels familiar." Peter commented. "Almost like a voice, but not quite."

"Oh, Peter...you don't think it could be?" Edmund tilted his head to one side.

"What are you thinking, Ed?"

"When you said it sounded like a familiar voice, I suddenly realized that that is exactly what it feels like."

"Who?" Susan asked.

"Aslan." Eustace said."Of course!"

Peter quickened his pace. "You're right, Ed. Hurry, everyone!"

"What's the rush?" Susan asked. "We are barely a day or two from the Woodland Realm. We will be back soon enough."

"When Aslan tells you to do something, do you go about it sluggishly?" Edmund asked impatiently.

Susan thought about that. "Well no, of course not. But you haven't actually heard Him, or seen Him either."

"He doesn't _always_  show himself, remember?" Peter said. "Only Lucy saw Him for a long time that second trip to Narnia."

Susan conceded that point. "But what do you think is in the Woodland Realm? Other than that less than savory King?"


	45. Chapter 45

A year.

That's how long it had been.

A year ago today, he had met a child in the woods.

A child full of joy and hope.

A child who offered her friendship openly and willingly.

A child who softened the hearts of all who knew her.

A child who had lit up his world like nothing else had ever done.

A child who had shaken his core beliefs.

A child who had taught him to love, to be open to change, to understand those of a different culture.

A child who now lay dying in front of him.

Legolas put his head in his hands. The healers had been doing their utmost since the day they arrived in the Woodland Realm. But still, she never woke. Her breathing remained shallow. Her heartbeat was so, so soft and quiet. There had been no change from one day to the next.

Would she die? Would she continue in this comatose state forever? Or would she get better? There was no way of knowing. The healers, as of yet, still felt uncertain of her future.

"oh, my Little Lucy."

Erthor had died that morning. With his last breath he had asked the healer attending him to tell "her majesty" to hold on to joy. How would Lucy bear the loss of Erthor? Legolas didn't want to think about it. Right now, he just wanted to be sure she would live.

"Prince Legolas?"

"Yes, Tauriel?"

"Your father sent me down here to keep watch over Lucy. You are needed in the council chamber."

"Is something wrong, Tauriel?"

Tauriel leaned over Lucy's bed and lay her hand on Lucy's forehead. She sighed. "Everything is wrong." Then shaking herself. "No. There is nothing wrong upstairs. We have visitors, that is all. The humans who traveled from Rivendell have come back."

"Have they? For what purpose?"

"I do not know."

Legolas hurried upstairs to where his father waited. The sooner he went, the sooner he could return to Lucy.

When he entered the council chamber his father was speaking to a young man. There were two other young men, and a young woman, with him.

"Ah, here is my son."

Legolas bowed to the strangers, who bowed and curtsied in return.

"Legolas, my son." Thranduil gave him a serious look, one he had seen in the past, one meant to warn him of what was to come. But what could he possibly be warning him of now? "This is Peter, the High King of Narnia. His brother Edmund, sister Susan, and cousin Eustace."

Legolas stared for a moment. Lucy's family....here...

"I wanted your advice, my son."

"About what, father?"

"I have been debating telling them a certain piece of disturbing news..."

"And every time he mentions it in those vague terms he builds the suspense." Edmund said.

"And gives me the willies." Eustace added. "It's unnatural."

"You haven't told them!" Legolas was incredulous.

"Told us what?" Peter asked calmly.

"Your sister is here." Legolas said without hesitation.

"She is!" "Where?" "Why didn't you say so?" "How is that disturbing news?"

"It is disturbing news because she was injured by the dragon." Thranduil explained. "Even now we do not know if she will live."

The humans were silent for a moment. Then Peter spoke, quietly yet firmly. "You will take us to her?"

Thranduil sighed. "I cannot keep you away, of course. But you will not mind if we, who have been her friends this past year, still spend every minute at her side that we can spare."

"I don't think we should mind at all." Edmund said. "But please, take us to her now."


	46. Chapter 46

Thranduil stood in the doorway and watched silently. Peter was leaning against the wall at the head of Lucy's bed, his arms crossed and a solemn expression on his face. Edmund was sitting beside the bed, where Legolas used to sit, holding Lucy's hand. Susan sat at the foot of the bed scowling. Eustace was on the floor across the room, asleep.

This was her family. They should be here.

Yet somehow, Thranduil could not stop himself from feeling something of jealousy. He wanted to be the one waiting anxiously beside her bed. He wanted to be there when she woke up, so she would know how much she meant to him. His jealousy was not for himself alone either. Legolas should be there, where Edmund was now. It was where he had been and deserved to be still. Never mind that Edmund was her brother.

"He's gone again." Susan commented when Thranduil disappeared from the doorway.

Edmund glanced that way. "I think he really cares for Lucy."

"I think he's creepy the way he silently watches us."

"Susan." Peter sighed. "Must you always find fault? He's worried about Lucy. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Well he goes about it in a strange way."

"What can he do?" Edmund asked. "He obviously doesn't want to intrude on us, because we're Lucy's family. But he does want to be near her."

"I still say he's creepy."

"Has anyone seen Legolas this morning?" Peter asked. "He usually drops in every hour or so, but I have yet to see him."

"He hasn't been in yet today." Edmund said.

Legolas was at his favorite place, the ledge, sitting with his back against the hillside. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head resting there. He didn't want to invade the space of Lucy's family. But he so wished he could be there by her side. If only she would wake up!

Seventeen days. That's how long it had been since Smaug had injured Lucy. Seventeen days.

It seemed like an eternity to Legolas. He'd lived nearly three thousand years. It wasn't often such a short amount of time, seventeen days, was even noticeable to him. But the last seventeen days had been never ending torture. His Calad, his Little Lucy was slipping away.

Legolas heard soft footsteps approaching. It was a female. Probably Tauriel.

"Prince Legolas?"

His head snapped up. "Aewnith?"

"May I sit with you?"

"If that is what you wish. Do you need something from me?"

"No." Aewnith sat down, sighing as she did so.

Legolas studied her quietly. She had always been a quiet girl, unlike her brother Erthor who had been an outgoing bubble of joy and orneriness. Yet she had always been happy, same as Erthor, with a ready smile never far from her lips. There was no smile now. The sadness in her eyes was overwhelming.

"What happened to my brother, Legolas?"

"He was killed by the dragon."

"I know that! I saw his wounds, I heard what people said. He was killed by the dragon. But why was he anywhere near the dragon?"

"He had been helping the Dwarves escape Erebor. He must have been wounded by the dragon then. When Lucy and I returned to Dale we discovered he had never come back out of the Mountian. I feared he was already dead. But it turned out to be otherwise."

"What happened?"

"I do not know what happened to Erthor inside that Mountain until the day Lucy ran inside."

"Why did she do anything so foolish?"

"She was worried about Erthor, and anxious about the fate of the Dwarves, and angry at my father for refusing to help them. Her emotions ran away with her, she did not know what she was doing."

"What happened, Legolas?"

"I followed her. By the time I reached the Treasury where the dragon was..." Legolas shuddered. "I saw him rip his claws into Lucy. Smaug was going to eat her, but Erthor was there. He was already wounded, how I know not, but he pushed her out of the way."

Aewnith closed her eyes. "So Smaug ate him instead."

"He tried to, yes. I shot the dragon, causing him to drop Erthor. I didn't know what to do then. Your brother begged me to get Lucy to safety, so I did."

"But you went back for him."

"No, I did not. My father and one of the Princes of Erebor went to save your brother."

"One of the Dwarves?"

"Yes. Erthor and Frerin, that's the Dwarf, had become friends during our stay there."

"So he died to save Lucy, and to save Dwarves."

"Yes."

"Lucy I can understand...but the Dwarves..." Aewnith couldn't finish. She was crying too much to speak.

Legolas put an arm around her shoulder. ***** I am sorry, Aewnith, that it came to this. I never expected I would be taking your brother or my Lucy into danger. I am truly sorry. *****


	47. Chapter 47

**She'd been in that comfortable darkness for an eternity. Sometimes Aslan would be there too. He didn't often speak, but that was okay with Lucy. It was enough just to be in His presence.**

**But Lucy didn't want to wait forever. "How long have I been here, Aslan?"**

**"Does that matter, little one?"**

**"I thought you said I was going to live. There's more that I'm supposed to do."**

**"And you will do it, dear-heart."**

**"But nothing is happening. I'm still in this place...wherever it is."**

**"You have not been here as long as you think you have, child."**

**"Well how long has it been, Aslan?"**

**"Long enough."**

Lucy could see light and shifting shadows on the other side of her eyelids, though she'd thought her eyes had been open. Suddenly her side began to ache terribly and she became aware of a sharp pain in her arm. Wincing, she opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed. Candles were flickering on tables throughout the room.

And then she noticed them.

Edmund was sitting in a chair beside her bed, his arms crossed, his head laid back...he was asleep. Peter sat in front of him with his back against her bed, and he was also sleeping.

She felt a hand brush her cheek and turned to her other side. Legolas was there, kneeling beside her.

"You're awake." He whispered.

"Legolas-" Lucy couldn't finish. The act of speaking sent a fire through her chest and she gasped in agony.

"Easy, easy, Lucy."

Lucy stared at him. What...?

"The dragon..." Legolas shuddered remembering. "We brought you here. The healers have been working hard to save you. We've all be anxious, worried..."

Were those tears in her friend's eyes?

Lucy looked at her brothers, and then back at Legolas.

"They were in Rivendell. They came with Elves that Lord Elrond sent to help the victims of Smaug's wrath. Your sister is here as well, but she chose to sleep in a room with a bed."

Lucy rolled her eyes...gently, so as not to cause herself more pain.

Legolas smiled slightly. "Other than at night, she has never left this room, Calad. She has been as worried as everyone else. Your cousin is here too, he is currently sleeping at the foot of your bed. You probably can't see him. My father has been in and out every day since our return from Erebor as well."

"Erthor?" Lucy winced. It really hurt to talk.

Legolas' eyes clouded. "He is one of the bravest souls I have ever known. I trust Illuvatar has seen him safely to the Undying Lands."

Lucy's brow creased. He left middle-earth?

"He has died, Little Lucy." Legolas frowned, taking her hand in his. "I am so sorry, mellon nin. More sorry than words could ever express."

That was it. She was done.

Lucy closed her eyes. Where was that comfortable darkness? The place with no pain, no grief, no hurt.

 _"Aslan?"_  

For a moment, there was no response. Lucy opened her eyes, stared at the ceiling. _"Why?"_  

"You will not always understand, child."

Suddenly He was there, bending over her bed. Legolas' eyes widened in surprise and awe. Lucy reached up, forgetting her pain, and wrapped her arms around the well remembered neck, feeling his mane fall around her shoulders, breathing in the wonderful perfume that was distinctly Aslan.

She felt stronger, braver...and comforted.

And then He turned away from her, towards Legolas.

"My son." The love in His voice took Legolas' breath away. He bent his kingly head and gave Legolas a lion's kiss upon his forehead.

And then He was gone.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is only an itty bitty chapter. It was actually going to be the end of the last chapter but then somehow it kind of became it's own.

Lucy settled back against her pillow and sighed. She wished Aslan would stay around a bit longer. Yet it had been so nice to see Him again. Really see Him this time, and not just hear His voice. 

She turned toward Legolas and was quite surprised by what she saw. His eyes were closed and there were tears wetting his cheeks.

"Legolas?" Lucy winced. She really needed to stop trying to talk. It hurt. A lot.

Legolas opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh Lucy...you didn't tell me He would love me."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. She was sure that she had told Legolas, but he probably hadn't been listening.

Legolas took a deep, calming breath. "His eyes...so powerful and convicting and filled with love and grace...never in all my years of existence have I met with such love."

Lucy smiled.

"And this is the marvelous thing: that He should call me 'son'. Illuvatar called me His son..."

Edmund shifted in his chair and then slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he did so. "Good morning, Legolas. What time is it?"

"Quite early."

"I assumed so-" Edmund's eyes suddenly met Lucy's and he stopped talking. A moment later he was lunging over Peter and sitting on the side of her bed. "Oh Lu, you're awake! How do you feel? I'm so glad you finally woke up! I was so worried. What were you doing trying to take down a dragon single-handedly?"

Lucy smiled and laid a hand on his cheek. She wasn't going to risk talking again. But she was so glad Edmund was here.

"She is in a great deal of pain still." Legolas said. "I have just told her of Erthor's fate...and Aslan was here."

Edmund's eyes widened. "Aslan was here and I slept through it?"

"He was not here long." Legolas' face still reflected his awe.

Edmund smiled knowingly. "That was your first real encounter with Aslan, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I had heard His voice once before, when He spoke to Lucy. Yet I had not seen Him or spoken to Him myself. Edmund...He..."

"I know." Edmund shook his in wonder. "He still amazes me. I can still remember that first encounter, after I had betrayed my family to the White Witch. So stern, and yet so forgiving. And the love He had for me..."

Legolas nodded. "That is the unfathomable part."

Lucy closed her eyes, listening contentedly to her two favorite people in the world discuss Aslan and His love.


	49. Chapter 49

The next time Lucy woke up she heard more voices in the room. For a moment she was content to lay quietly with her eyes closed and just listen to them.

"I fear her recovery will still be long in coming." Thranduil's calm voice stated. When Lucy had first known Thranduil, she would have mistaken that tone for indifference. But she knew better now.

"She is out of danger though." Peter replied. "I am greatly encouraged to know she finally woke up."

"But she wasn't awake for very long." Susan said. "How is that encouraging?"

"Susan," Legolas' spoke mildly, as he would to a child, "Our dear Lucy was absent from this world for twenty days. The fact that she has returned to the waking world, no matter how briefly, is very encouraging."

"And Aslan was here." Eustace spoke up. "That alone should put all our minds at ease."

"I agree." Edmund said.

"The fact that Illuvatar was once more in my house and I was not aware of it is unsettling." Thranduil said.

"That's nothing." Edmund laughed. "I was right here and I slept through His coming."

"I think perhaps He did not yet intend to reveal Himself to you, Thranduil." Peter said quietly. "His timing often does not reflect ours. He has hidden Himself from us in the past."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Edmund and Legolas were now sitting together on the right side of her bed. Peter sat to her left and Thranduil stood beside him. Eustace was standing at the foot of her bed, and behind him Susan leaned against the wall.

"Lucy." Thranduil was the first to notice her. "I am more than glad to see those beautiful eyes open again."

Peter leaned forward. "How do you feel, Lu?"

Lucy wrinkled her nose. She wasn't about to talk again.

"It is painful for her to speak." Legolas said. "I hope, however, that this will not last long."

Susan moved away from the wall, closer to Lucy. "For the record: I wouldn't advise taking down a huge, angry, fire-breathing dragon alone."

Edmund chuckled. "Such a Lucy thing to do. You're too impulsive."

"Well our people didn't call her the Valiant for nothing." Peter said.

"They should have called her Lucy the Reckless." Susan replied.

"She isn't _always_  reckless." Eustace said. "She just has moments."

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling. She had really missed this. Her family.

"Is there anything we can get you, Lu?" Peter asked.

Lucy shook her head. It was enough that they were all here, together.

"You really gave us quite the scare." Edmund said. "I'd appreciate if you didn't do that again in the near future."

"It wouldn't have been so bad in Narnia." Susan said. "We could have fixed you up with your cordial. But this is a different world and things aren't quite as easy here."

Lucy sighed. Oh how well she knew that already.

"At least we're finally together again." Peter said. "Whatever task Aslan has for us, we do better working together."

"And you are not alone." Legolas said. "I have made a promise to Lucy that intend to keep."

There was a soft knock on the door and then a cascade of fiery red hair framing a beautiful face appeared in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Please do." Edmund said. "Lucy is awake!"

Tauriel's face lit up. "How wonderful!" She moved quickly to the bed and kissed Lucy's cheek. "I am glad to see you, mellon. You have had the entire household worried beyond words."

Lucy slept on and off all day. Whenever she awoke her family was there to keep her company. Thranduil wasn't there every time she woke up, but he was the _king_  after all and had many other things to do besides keep watch over her.


	50. Chapter 50

Lucy sighed. It had been a week since she first awoke. Being confined to this bed was getting tiresome.

Three or four days after awakening, talking had become easier. Edmund and Peter wanted to know everything she'd been up to in the last year and she was just as curious about their own adventures. They spent a great deal of time talking about the places they had been and friends they had made.

"We've made connections almost everywhere." Peter had said. "That will help in the days to come, when we set about sharing Aslan's truth with Middle-Earth."

But they couldn't set about that work yet. Because Lucy was still confined to her bed. The pain was beginning to lessen, but it was still there. At least she could sit up, which was what she was currently doing. Legolas and Edmund were the only two in the room at the moment.

Peter, now no longer worried for her life, was spending most of his time with Thranduil. The two kings had very different styles of ruling their kingdoms and did not understand each other. They had no qualms telling each other as much either. They spent most of their time in playful banter over who knew better how to deal with certain situations that arose.

Susan spent most of her time trying to best the Elves at archery, which she failed to do. But her own skills did improve.

Eustace could be found training with various weapons or reading in Thranduil's library.

Edmund was the only one who continued to sleep in Lucy's "sick-room", since she had yet to be moved to her old bedroom.

"I can't stand this." Lucy crossed her arms. "I'm getting restless. We need to be doing something."

"You are still recovering from a nearly fatal wound, Calad." Legolas shook his head. "I would prefer you didn't try out your healing wings before they were ready for flight."

"But we have an entire world that we're supposed to introduce to Aslan! I'm delaying the whole thing."

"No, Lu, you aren't." Edmund said. "Aslan knows what He is doing. We will set about His work in His timing. You need to be patient."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I can hardly move without causing myself pain...I'm just stuck in this bed. I'm getting bored."

"Do you find our company boring?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"I find that offensive." Edmund laughed.

"No! It's not that." Lucy sighed.

"You could learn to knit." Legolas suggested.

"Or crochet." Edmund added.

"You two should never have been introduced to each other." Lucy laughed. "You're going to be quite bothersome in the future, I can tell already."

"We'll be perfect saints." Edmund said.

"Have you heard anything of the Dwarves?" Lucy asked.

"No, Little Lucy, we have not." Legolas replied.

"Oh I do hope they're alright."

"They're Dwarves." Legolas said.

Lucy raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"Now don't scold me, Lucy. Let me finish." Legolas laughed. "I only meant that they are tenacious, stubborn, determined folk. They will survive and thrive, whatever hardships they endure."

"I suppose that's true." Lucy sighed. "As soon as I am well enough we're going to find them."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Legolas said.

"You can't even walk, Lucy." Edmund laughed. "Don't start planning trips around the world yet. Unless you expect us to carry you."

"I might make you do that."

"I won't allow you out of this house until you are fully recovered." Legolas said.

"Are you putting me under house arrest?" Lucy asked.

"If I must do so to ensure your future safety, then I will."

"And I'll help." Edmund said.

"Like I said," Lucy rolled her eyes. "You two are going to be bothersome."


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I just realized I never paid much heed to the seasons as they came and went. Unfortunately it struck me that weather can have quite the impact on a story...so...from here on out I will try to keep track of where we are in the calendar year and incorporate it into my story.

Another week of rest and therapy, and the healers decided it was time Lucy tried to walk again. Her entire family, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel and Aewnith were all present for the momentous occasion.

As she swung her legs over the side of the bed, Lucy rolled her eyes. "You all look far too serious for this. I'm just walking. I won't kill myself."

 "We're just worried because we love you." Tauriel said.

"And we are anxious to see you improve and heal." Peter said. "Walking is a good step in that direction."

Gingerly Lucy pushed to her feet. She felt wobbly and knew she was falling to her left. But Edmund was there with a supporting arm and a moment later she was walking across the room with his help.

"How do you feel?" Peter asked.

"A little shaky. It isn't bad."

"You haven't walked in thirty-four days." Susan shook her head in amazement. "Not that anyone was counting."

After a few more laps around the room Lucy was tired. "I guess it's back to my bed now."

"You don't have to look so forlorn." Thranduil said. "You could easily be carried to your room upstairs, or to the library to read or to any other part of my palace. You are no longer confined to this room."

"But you _are_  still confined to the palace." Edmund said.

"Until I deem you fit to leave." Legolas added.

Lucy sighed, but smiled. "Well, when I am fit to travel, we're going after the Dwarves."

"It is likely to be a strenuous journey." Peter said. "They have quite the head-start and we only know the general direction in which they went."

"Add to that, summer is waning and cooler weather approaches." Thranduil said. "We do not know how long your recovery will take, Lucy. It may be winter before you are back to your full health and strength."

"And I'm guessing it won't be wise to travel then." Eustace said.

"I would imagine not." Tauriel said.

Lucy frowned. "I will just have to heal quickly, because I'm not waiting til spring to go after my friends."

"Why would you go after them in any event?" Aewnith asked. "They are dwarves."

"They're my friends." Lucy said. "And there is nothing wrong with being a dwarf."

"They caused Erthor's death." Aewnith said bitterly. "I hate them."

Lucy's sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room. For a moment, no one spoke.

"As I understand it," Peter finally said, "Your brother _chose_  to go into the Mountain to save Dwarves and he _chose_  to push Lucy out of Smaug's way."

"If you're going to blame the dwarves," Susan added, "You'll have to blame our sister too."

"You're strangers here, you don't know anything." Aewnith whispered.

Lucy watched as tears began to track their way down Aewnith's face. She sighed. "Tauriel, can you help me to my room?"

"Of course."

"The rest of you stay here, or go wherever you please. But don't come to my room. Except you, Aewnith." Lucy reached her hand out toward her. "We need to talk."


	52. Chapter 52

Tauriel supported Lucy as they walked through Thranduil's halls until it became apparent that Lucy was not going to make it all the way to her room on her feet. At that point Tauriel scooped her up into her arms and carried her.

When they finally arrived in Lucy room, Tauriel set her down gently on her bed. "Are you sure you have the energy for this, Lucy?"

"I'm fine."

"You could rest, and talk to Aewnith later."

"No." Lucy looked to where Aewnith stood in the doorway uncertainly. "I need to do this."

"You don't have to jeopardize your health for me." Aewnith said.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm fine. Tauriel, will you leave us please?"

"As you wish. Just don't overdue it, Lucy, please." As she left, Tauriel and Aewnith exchanged meaningful glances.

Aewnith came and sat on the bed beside Lucy. "You really should sleep. This has been an eventful day for you."

"And you're still crying, so I'm not sleeping until we've talked about this."

Aewnith sighed. "You are very stubborn."

"I know."

"What is there to talk about? Talking won't change anything. My beloved brother is dead. He's dead because the Dwarves were greedy and attracted a dragon. You of all people should understand my feelings. My brother loved you! He was your friend."

Lucy drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I do understand. I'm heartbroken over Erthor's death. More than I could ever say. But I can't blame the Dwarves."

Aewnith shook her head. "Of course you can't. You loved them more than my brother."

"No. That's not true, Aewnith. I loved Erthor and I loved the Dwarves but there wasn't any favoritism in that love."

Aewnith sighed. "I know. I'm just...upset."

"The reason I don't blame the Dwarves is because they didn't kill your brother. They didn't want the dragon to come, they weren't _trying_  to get anyone killed. If you want to hate someone, hate Smaug."

"I do. But the Dwarves were a big part of Erthor's death."

"So was I!"

"That's different, Lucy. He was sacrificing himself for you because he loved you."

"And he was sacrificing himself for the Dwarves because he was a good and honorable Elf, and still because he loved me. That's why he stayed behind. To relieve _my_  mind."

Aewnith sighed. "I can't hate you, Lucy."

"I don't want you to. I just want you to understand that you shouldn't hate the Dwarves either. No one but Smaug caused Erthor's death."

Aewnith laid her head upon Lucy's shoulder. "It's so hard...I loved him so much...Erthor was the light in this kingdom...in my life."

"I know."

"He knew everyone, from the least to the greatest, and he loved them all. He always knew how to make someone feel better."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, he did."

"He was the best person I've ever known...the best brother..." Aewnith began to cry in earnest, and Lucy unashamedly joined her.

They stayed like that, crying in each other's arms, for a very long time.


	53. Chapter 53

Lucy felt her bedroom was a much nicer and pleasanter place to be than the healing room downstairs. For one thing she had a window, and so was connected to the outside world. She could see the sunlight, the stars, the trees, the flowers. Birds would come and visit her by the window, sometimes even coming in and dancing across her white dresser or her bed. She loved that. She was also upstairs again, and closer to the normal activities of Thranduil's kingdom. She had more visitors too.

Now that she was no longer isolated in the healing quarter of the palace, every elf felt free to visit her without feeling like they were intruding upon the rights of her family or that they were bothering her when she ought to be left alone. No, now that she was upstairs in her own room she always had friends apart from her family in her room at all hours of the day. Often bearing gifts too, a favorite dessert, a lovely plant, things of that nature.

The days passed in peace and recovery. The breath that the entire kingdom had been holding was finally let out. Lucy was going to be alright. The world was once more a happy place.

Aewnith spent nearly as much time with Lucy as her siblings did. They were never alone, and so never had another serious conversation about Erthor and the Dwarves. But they became very good at communicating with their eyes.

Lucy's recovery, though slow, was definitely taking place. After another month had passed, she was ready to move out.

"Legolas, we need to leave soon."

"I do not think that would be wise, Little Lucy."

"But Legolas, I am feeling so much better. My strength is returning...why must we wait?"

"I do not wish to risk your health, Calad."

"You are too protective."

"Only because I love you."

"I know. You and Edmund are two peas in a pod. But please, please, Legolas. It's been over two months since the Dwarves began to wander. They could be anywhere in Middle-Earth by now!"

Legolas relented. "It will take some time to prepare for the journey. We will need to stock provisions and weapons. We do not know how long we may be on the road."

"Does that mean you are agreeing to leave soon?"

"I insist you train, every day, with every weapon you may have occasion to use on the journey."

"I already know full well how to use weapons, Legolas."

"The point of your training will not be to _learn_ , Lucy. But to re-accustom your weakened muscles to the activity. You have not used many of those muscles extensively since before they were ripped to shreds. I must be certain they still work, and that they work _well_. When you are battle ready, we will leave."

"Well then take me down to the training grounds, Prince Legolas." Lucy laughed. "I shall begin immediately."

Her family accompanied her to the training grounds as well.

"You can only stay if you promise not to comment." Lucy commanded. "Legolas and Edmund alone have the privilege of instructing me."

Susan crossed her arms. "Good luck keeping me silent."

"Susan," Peter chided. "You ought to remain silent simply because your sister asks it of you. Besides, she will have no need of further instructors with Legolas Master of the Bow and Edmund Master of the Sword by her side."

Edmund laughed, "I may be better than you, Pete, though only by a very small margin. But I do not think I could contend with a true Elven warrior when it comes to sword play. Indeed, Elrohir painfully taught me that lesson time and time again."

Lucy's training lessons became a most enjoyable part of the day for everyone involved. There was much laughter and teasing and Lucy quickly regained her old prowess. Within three weeks Legolas declared her fit for battle.

"You are most impressive, Lucy. You have made a swifter recovery than I have yet seen in any other person in all my days."

"Oh splendid!" Lucy clapped her hands. "When do we leave?"

Legolas laughed. "We will begin our preparations this week, Calad. We will leave soon."

By the end of the week their preparations were completed and the troupe set out, with Thranduil's blessing. Lucy's companions on this new undertaking consisted of her three siblings, Eustace, Legolas, Tauriel and Aewnith. Thranduil was not best pleased to lose his son and his Captain of the Guard, but it _was_  for Lucy, so he would not complain too much.

On the day they set out, all of them astride a horse, many elves stood outside to send them off. Among them was Thranduil. He spoke softly to his son in farewell, bestowed a gentle kiss upon Lucy's forehead, and then waved his hand in farewell to the others.

Among many other words, one thing that he had said to Legolas was branded into his head and heart. 

_Come home, my son. But more than that, make sure she comes home too._

 


	54. Chapter 54

The next day, as they wandered through Mirkwood heading West, they were approached by an elderly man Lucy had never seen before, dressed all in grey with a pointy hat.

"Gandalf!" Several voices exclaimed.

"Yes, it is me. But what is this? Where are these humans and Elves off to in such a rush?"

"We are searching for the Dwarves of Erebor." Edmund said. "You will come with us, won't you, Gandalf?"

"Well..." He appeared to consider the idea.

"You would most welcome, and greatly appreciated." Peter said.

"Very well. I will come with you. This was, of course, my very intent in seeking you out here in Mirkwood."

"Did you deal with the dragon?" Eustace asked.

"No. I am very sorry for the destruction he caused. But he is calming down, and I do not think it would be wise to disturb him at this time."

"But you expect to deal with him in the future?" Legolas asked.

"I have no guarantee that I could deal with him. I have only to wait and watch."

Their journey through Mirkwood was mostly uneventful. They traveled for many days, keeping their eyes open for any signs of the Dwarves. For a long time they found nothing.

Then one day came across newly turned earth with a simple stone on top. Legolas dismounted and knelt beside it. "It is a grave. I cannot read this Dwarvish language though."

Gandalf bent to look at the stone. "Here lies Thorli son of Doli--lost to hunger this day..."

Lucy stopped listening. She didn't want to know when the Dwarf died. It was just too sad. He'd died of hunger. HUNGER! "Legolas, did we help them, at all? Did your father give them food...anything?"

Legolas didn't answer.

Aewnith sighed. "Dwarf or no Dwarf, dying of hunger is not a fate anyone should face."

Edmund put his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "There is nothing we can do about this one, Lu. But we will help the rest when we find them. It will be alright."

"Will it?"

As their journey continued, more graves were seen. When they had exited Mirkwood on the Western side it was not hard to follow the Dwarves trail, for it was littered with graves. Every day they found at least one. Some had been lost to hunger, some to their wounds from the dragon, some to grief.

Lucy would have enjoyed journeying to new lands that she had never seen before, but there were too many graves for her to find enjoyment in anything.

"So many...so many have died..."

"I am afraid it may only get worse, Calad." Legolas sighed. "Unless they find a place to settle, the winter months will only bring more devastation."

"We have to find them!"

"That is what we are trying to do, Lucy." Tauriel said. "But it may take some time."

Lucy began to pay close attention to every grave they found, looking for names she recognized. There were a few. But she never found a Durin grave, and for that she was immensely grateful and incredibly relieved.


	55. Chapter 55

Her companions were sleeping around her, except for Tauriel who was keeping watch some distance from the camp and Legolas who sat beside her. Lucy sighed as she watched the stars above her. Somewhere, she hoped, Thorin was beneath those same stars.

"Will we ever find them, Legolas?"

"Unfortunately, their trail is easy to follow."

"Unfortunately?"

"I did not mean it was unfortunate that we would find them, Calad. Why do you always assume I mean the worst?"

Legolas sounded truly offended, so Lucy lay her head on his shoulder. "I don't know...I'm sorry."

"I meant the trail itself was unfortunate...all the graves. Some of them were so young..."

"Why did all of this have to happen, Legolas?"

"We will not always understand. That is what Aslan has said."

"I know."

"Do you not trust Him, Lucy?"

"I do. Of course I do."

"Then why doubt Him? He knows what He is doing."

"Do you trust Him, Legolas?"

"Wholeheartedly."

Lucy glanced to where Aewnith lay, in her dream-like trance that was sleep for Elvenkind. She could feel the tears already beginning to prick the back of her eyes. "Erthor shouldn't have stayed behind."

"Lucy, you can't do this to yourself. Do not entertain the possibilities in your mind, the what ifs; it will only prolong the pain."

"He only stayed behind because of me, he was trying to relieve my mind because I didn't want to leave the Dwarves and humans to the dragon."

"I know, Lucy, I was there. I think Erthor knew you were going to do something foolish, driven practically mad with concern for your friends and anger at the dragon."

"Mad?"

Legolas chuckled, but there was little amusement in his voice. "You were not yourself."

"So he stayed behind to keep me from doing something foolish?"

"And then you went and did it regardless. I was amazed you even listened to him. You were not going to leave, no matter how I pleaded. Two or three words from Erthor, though, and suddenly you were willing to leave the Dwarves behind."

"That's nothing against you, mellon. Erthor just..."

"Touched you in a way I never could. He did that to most people. He could be very persuasive because of that bond that he had with those of kindred mind and spirit."

"Kindred mind and spirit?"

"Yes, Little Lucy. You and Erthor are not the only optimistic folk who love everyone in Middle-Earth, no matter their race."

"Well you certainly aren't one of those kindred spirits, are you?" Lucy teased.

Legolas laughed. "No; yet I believe I am changing. I wonder if such immediate trust and love can be learned, or if it is only a gift for those few beautiful spirits in our world who possess it from birth."

"I'll wager it can be learned, because you are right; you are changing."


	56. Chapter 56

After another week of traveling the company drew near to the base of the Misty Mountains. Since leaving Mirkwood the mountains had loomed in the distance, growing ever more intimidating with each passing day. Now they had finally reached them, and made camp at their base.

Lucy sat beside Edmund, laying her head on his shoulder, as the others busied themselves setting up camp. "Do they not remind you of the southern border of Narnia, Edmund?"

"They are remarkably similar."

"All that's missing is Mount Pire."

"We shall be in Rivendell by the end of the week. You'll love it there, Lu."

"Do you think the Dwarves passed this way?"

"I doubt it." Legolas joined the conversation. "You know only too well how our races feel towards each other. I would imagine they traveled farther south."

"Though perhaps not far enough south to run into Lothlorien." Aewnith added.

"Although they could easily go south and not go through Lothlorien." Tauriel said.

"We haven't run into a grave in some days," Susan said.

"I was hoping that meant no one had died," Lucy sighed, "Not that we were no longer following their trial."

"Stopping in Rivendell for a rest will be wise," Gandalf said. "And Lord Elrond and his people have eyes and ears everywhere. Nothing moves on their side of the Misty Mountains that they don't know about. If the Dwarves have crossed the Mountains at any place they should be able to give us their whereabouts."

Lucy sighed. "We won't catch up to them quickly, will we?"

"We will find them, Calad." Legolas reassured her. "You must be patient."

The weather, already beginning to cool, was less than pleasant as they crossed the Misty Mountains. One night as they made camp high in the Mountains Lucy pulled the edges of her cloak around her in a cocoon, sighing. "They did not have time to pack...they were lacking in supplies...think of the children, shivering in the cold..."

"Lucy, you cannot dwell on these negative thoughts." Peter sat beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder drawing her close to share his warmth. "Aslan will watch over them."

"I know."

Legolas pulled off his own cloak and draped it over Lucy. "This should help."

"Will you not be cold, mellon?"

"Perhaps, but your comfort is more important than mine."

"I don't know why she's so cold." Susan fussed. "It's not exactly warm, but all that shivering is a bit excessive."

"It's because she's so small." Eustace replied. "I completely understand her predicament."

Lucy smiled at Eustace. "Yes, we small people must stick together. It's not our fault we have no meat on our bones to keep us warm."

"Do you remember the time we traveled into the northern part of Narnia, the second year we taught the giants of the North a lesson?" Edmund asked.

"Oh it was so cold on the return journey!" Lucy said. "I remember that."

"It wasn't so bad going, or during the battle." Peter said. "But as soon as we began our journey home the fury of winter was upon us."

"Lucy wasn't as cold then." Edmund commented.

"Well of course not." Lucy laughed. "I was older then."

"She had more meat on her bones." Eustace laughed.

By the end of the week they had descended from the mountains and reached Rivendell. Lucy was instantly in love with the Hidden Valley. The gentle, graceful, delicate beauty of the buildings, surrounded and enveloped in the grace of nature. As they descended into the valley and approached the beautiful city two elves appeared to greet them. They were nearly identical and both in good humor.

"King Edmund, you return at last!"

"Life has been dull without you, my friend."

"And you brought us guests,"

"You found Lucy, I presume."

Edmund greeted Elrond's sons, as did the other Pevensies and Eustace, before introducing them to the rest of the company. "You are right in assuming this is our long searched for sister Lucy. You perhaps already know Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm. This is Aewnith and Tauriel, elves also from the Woodland Realm."

They were ushered inside, given rooms, food, and entertainment (mostly in the form of Elrond's sons and Edmund being ridiculous together). Lucy loved the peaceful world she found herself in, and her spirits were not long in returning. Yet even so, she longed to continue their quest in search of the Dwarves of Erebor.


	57. Chapter 57

With winter approaching, most of the company was unwilling to set out on their journey again. Lucy alone couldn't stand to wait another day. Legolas was willing to travel despite the fast approaching winter simply to please Lucy. But everyone else, Edmund included, were doing their utmost to convince Lucy to wait for Spring.

"But that is months away! I cannot sit still that long. I have to know the fate of the Dwarves. I have to see them. I need to know how they are. I'll be driven mad waiting."

Eventually, when she declared she would go on without them if they chose to remain in Rivendell through the winter, it was decided that they would continue in search of the Dwarves. Lord Elrond had heard of their crossing the Misty Mountains from the Gladden Fields into Hollin and then traveling south. "They are most likely in Dunland now. It is sparsely populated. Only the hillmen live there, and they are few and far between and keep to the hills. There would be enough room there for them to settle, though not much work or food. I do not think they will stay there long."

"In that case it's a good thing we're leaving now." Lucy said. "So we can catch them before they get off to some other place."

In a short time they were prepared for their winter's trek and set out. Their plan was simple, to follow the Misty Mountains southward until they entered Dunland and then turn West in search of the Dwarves. The journey was quiet and uneventful. Gandalf pointed out when they passed the back gate of Moria, though no one saw an actual gate.

The weather grew ever colder, the winds blew icier, and thoughts of snow began to fill the air with every passing day. And yet Lucy's spirits rose with every step southward. She was getting closer to the Dwarves, and that was all that mattered.

She did not have much longer to wait. Nearly two months after leaving Rivendell they came upon the Dwarves. They were easy to be seen from quite a distance. A massive amount of woe-begone Dwarves wandering aimlessly and dragging their few possessions behind them.

They quickened their pace and were soon among the Dwarves. The Dwarves, on their part, pulled back on the defensive. Those closest to Lucy and her companions drew away from them, reaching for their weapons, or if they had none reaching for anything that would suffice.

"There is no need for fear." Peter said. "We are not here to harm you. We are here to help."

There was no response from the suspicious Dwarves.

"We would like to speak with your King." Legolas said.

"Why?" demanded a Dwarf.

"Because ambassadors from foreign kingdoms generally speak with the leader of their friends when they come upon them in distress." Peter said.

"You are no friends of ours." another Dwarf growled.

"Oh, but I am!" Lucy cried. "Where's Prince Thorin?"

"Like we'd tell you."

"You aren't wanted here."

"Get away with you!"

The Dwarves all began talking at once, and waving their make-shift weapons menacingly.

"What is all this ruckus?" A deep baritone voice demanded. The Dwarves were instantly silent.

Coming from behind the nearest Dwarves, from farther inside the vast company, Thorin stepped forward, glaring at the nearest Dwarves. He looked so different from the last time Lucy had seen him. His hair, like that of most of the Dwarves she could see, was matted and tangled, covered in dirt. His clothes were ragged, none of their former majesty left. But more than that, his face was much harder than Lucy remembered, and his eyes held more steel.

Yet, as he looked around to decipher what going on and his eyes came to rest on Lucy, they softened instantly. "Lucy!" There were tears in his eyes and voice as he sprang forward and wrapped her in a bear of a hug.

"Thorin! I've been looking for you for months."

"I thought you were dead! When last we saw you there was little hope of your recovery. Why in the name of Mahal would you ever think it was a good idea to chase down an angry, fire-breathing dragon!" Thorin stepped back and glared at her. "I shall find it hard to forgive you for putting me through such agony."

"I did not intend to be nearly killed."

"I know. But we were so worried..." Thorin suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. "Who are you friends, Lucy? Although I know some of them."

"Thorin, meet my family. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Eustace. This is Tauriel and Aewnith from the Woodland Realm, you know Legolas, and this is Gandalf."

"You are welcome, I assure you, despite what my subjects may say to the contrary. You are with Lucy, and that is enough for me. Come, Lucy, I must take you to Frerin."

Lucy and her companions followed Thorin into the midst of the sea of forlorn Dwarves, who all glared at them suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?"

"I told you, I came in search of you! I had to know how all of you were doing. And I want to help you if I can."

"Your Elven friends will not be welcome here, no matter what I say. It might be safest for them to return from whence they came."

"We aren't leaving Lucy alone with all of you Dwarves." Aewnith frowned.

"She would not be alone." Legolas said. "Her family will stay, and Gandalf too I have no doubt."

"You're willing to leave?" Tauriel was incredulous.

"Thorin is right. Our presence may cause problems, even a fight, though we would wish it otherwise. We do not have to return to Rivendell, but merely keep our distance from the Dwarves."

Lucy was not at all happy about this decision, but it was soon agreed to and Legolas, Aewnith and Tauriel left.

"He does not keep you on quite as tight a leash as before." Thorin commented as they continued to walk in search of Frerin.

"My brothers are here, that makes it easier for him to leave me behind." Lucy said.

"Ah, there is my brother. Frerin!"

Frerin turned towards his brother's voice, opening his mouth to respond, but then stopped short when he saw Lucy. A moment later she was being smothered in another hug. "You're alive! Oh thank Mahal and all the Valar and anyone and everyone else responsible for your life!"

Lucy laughed. "Yes, I'm alive. I'm sorry to have caused so much worry. I'll try not to do that again in the future."

"That might be a good idea." Frerin rolled his eyes. "Luckily we have no more dragons for you to try and conquer single-handedly."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"It was your decision to do something so reckless. How is Erthor?" Lucy lightened mood was immediately dark.

"He did not survive his wounds from the dragon."

Frerin sighed. "We lost so many to Smaug...I hate him."

"What are you going to do now? Live here in Dunland?" Lucy asked.

"No." Thorin said. "This is no place for Dwarves. We need the mountains."

"Thorin wants to take us to the Blue Mountains," Frerin said, "But he is having trouble convincing grandfather and father. Grandfather is under the impression we should try to regain the lost Kingdom of Khazad-dum, and father has lost the will to care. He just wants to rest, and would prefer not to do anymore traveling, anywhere."

"So what will you do?"

"I will take my people to the Blue Mountains." Thorin said. "Moria is a lost cause, overrun by orcs and perhaps a Balrog if the stories are true. And we cannot stay here in the open. We need a place to settle, a place to work, a place to thrive. These open spaces will not do well for my people."

Lucy did not know whether to be in awe of his command and authority, or to cry because he was far too young to be King of the Dwarves, especially since his father and grandfather still lived. "We will come with you, Thorin, to the Blue Mountains." Lucy said. "I won't leave your family again."

"Your presence will be greatly appreciated."


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in reality the Dwarves were in Dunland for twenty years before Thror left for Moria...I obviously have shortened that time. I hope no one minds.

That night the Pevensies and Gandalf were welcomed into the tents of the Durins...well, some of them. Thror was not in the mood for company and neither was Thrain, so they avoided that particular tent.

Lucy was pleased to see Dis again but the young Dwarf girl was not happy. "You tried to die, and you made my brothers unhappy." Dis crossed her arms. "I don't like you anymore."

Frerin laughed. "But she's quite alive, Dis. And we're happy now, aren't we, Thorin?"

"As happy as an exile can be, I suppose."

The next day all the Dwarves packed up and began to wander westward again.

"We've been somewhat aimless for over a month now." Frerin explained to Lucy. "Our grandfather and father don't wish to go to the Blue Mountains but can't agree on where to go otherwise, so we've just been wandering. Thorin has been subtly guiding us in the direction of the Blue Mountains. But he doesn't want to raise the suspicion of the King, who really wants to be going in the opposite direction, so we can't just march straight to the Blue Mountains."

"That sounds complicated."

"You have no idea. However, Thorin has been doing a masterful job of leading our people without anyone really realizing that he's in charge now. He kind of moved into that position in so subtle a way that everyone just accepts it as fact now, but can't remember when it happened. But no one would ever tell the King or our father that they aren't in charge still."

"How is your father?"

"Not well, but better off than grandfather."

Gandalf soon decided he had other business to attend to and left the Pevensies alone with the Dwarves. Where he went, no would could guess. The Pevensies traveled with the Dwarves a long time. Sometimes Lucy could catch glimpses of her Elven friends to the North of the Dwarves, always at a distance. Occasionally she and Edmund would take a detour to visit them.

Winter came on in full force. The Dwarves were relatively unprotected and had little resources, so it was not a pleasant time. Much to Lucy's dismay, and the grief of the Dwarves, there were many who died that winter. Mostly among the young, the old, and the infirm. Everyone was miserable from the cold, the deaths, and the poor prospects for the future.

As the months passed, the Dwarves became more accepting of the humans in their midst. By the time thoughts of Spring began to roll around, the Pevensies and Eustace were considered a part of the Dwarven family by most of Thorin's subjects. As the weather turned warmer, Thorin determined to have his way and get his people to the Blue Mountains. If things turned out the way he wanted them to, his people would not have to suffer another winter homeless and wandering. They would be settled in the Blue Mountains and beginning to establish themselves if he had his way.

Unfortunately, things never turn out quite the way we want them to.

It was not long after Spring had lifted the spirits of the wandering Dwarves when their already wrecked world was shaken just a little bit more. For it was when the warmer weather appeared that Thror disappeared. One night he slipped away with only one companion. His disappearance was not discovered until the morning.

"Does anyone know where he was going?" Thorin demanded.

"I do not know, son." Thrain responded. "But I found this beside my bed this morning." He held up a map of Erebor. "He also left his ring."

Edmund frowned. "Is he abdicating?"

"As if he was even still King?" Thorin asked sarcastically. "We have to find him before he does anything stupid."

"Thorin, you must be more respectful of your grandfather and your King." His father chided.

Due to Thrain's lack of authority since the fall of Erebor, Thorin had little patience to listen to his father. "Because of his obsession with retaking Moria, I fear my grandfather may have gone there alone. We will head in that direction and hope to stop him before he does something foolish."

Thorin, the leader of the Dwarves in all but name, easily took charge and had his Dwarves turned around and marching after the missing King in no time at all. Despite this, however, they did not come across the King in the next few days as they traveled North and East.

As they neared the back-gate of Moria one evening, they were approached from the opposite direction by a Dwarf. It was easy to see that the Dwarf was weeping.

"Nar!" Thorin darted forward.

"That's our grandfather's closest friend." Frerin explained. "He went missing when grandfather did."

"I am so sorry, Prince Thorin. I tried to stop him."

"Where is my grandfather?"

"We went over the Misty Mountains to the Dimrill Dale, to the east gate of Moria."

"Where is my grandfather?" Thorin demanded again.

"He went into Moria. He said he was the returning heir, that he would gift this re-established kingdom to son. I waited outside the gate for days...eventually his body was flung out of the gate and his head as well, by whom I do not know."

"He was beheaded?" Frerin gasped.

Nar nodded, tears still streaking down his cheeks. "On his forehead was carved the name Azog. I assume this was the orc who killed him, or the one who now claims to rule Moria."

"Then we will kill him!" Thrain declared.

"An orc appeared before I left." Nar said. "A large orc, bigger than any I've seen before. Large and pale, with horrible scars across his body. He threw a purse of coins to me, calling me a beggar. And then more orcs came out of the gate and began to tear apart my King's body and I ran."

Thrain was outraged, furious. He raged and stormed.

Frerin was shocked.

Thorin was silent and still as a stone.

Eventually Thrain regained enough control to announce that he was declaring war on the orcs of Moria. He soon had messages sent to all the Dwarven settlements in Middle-Earth, calling on all Seven Houses of the Dwarves to come to his aid and avenge his father's death and reclaim Khazad-dum for the Dwarves.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have obviously shortened the timeline. The battle of Azanulbizar is going to take place in my story 25 years before it took place in Tolkien's. What can I say? I'm an impatient person.

It took a long time for the Dwarves of Middle-Earth to assemble. In the years that followed they took as much work as they could in human villages as black-smiths or anything else they could do. They earned money, bought and forged weapons, and trained and trained and trained. The Pevensies and Eustace stayed with them through it all.

Legolas, as soon as he heard what the Dwarves were planning, came to Lucy to persuade her to leave.

"How can you ask me to leave them now, Legolas? Friends don't abandon friends at their darkest hour."

"I am merely thinking of your safety, Calad. I have already been through a near death experience with you, I do not wish to lose you a second time. This idea of war against the orcs of Moria is more foolish than you taking down Smaug alone."

"Perhaps it is, but I am not leaving. You could help though."

"How? The Elves hate the orcs as much as the Dwarves do, but I see no need to partake in this foolish undertaking. Nor will the Dwarves welcome my assistance."

"You can return to the Woodland Realm. You could bring back an army. That would help. And even the Dwarves will not say no to an army of Elves, I'm sure."

"My father would never agree to such a thing."

"You are the only person in the world who could convince him to do it."

"You would be far more convincing, Little Lucy. Come with me. We can try to persuade him together."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"I am loathe to part from you, or to let you join in this madness. But I have known you long enough to know that arguing with you is fruitless. I will return to my father with Aewnith and Tauriel. I will come back to you, Little Lucy. I promise. With or without an army of Elves, I will return."

The days passed, the training, forging of weapons, and other war preparations continued. Every day more and more Dwarves from across Midde-Earth joined them. Lucy's birthday had come and gone, but this year there was no fuss made over it. Fourteen, or thirty-three. It mattered not. There was war about to be waged.

Since the fall of Erebor, Dwarven babies were few and far between. But in the years of preparation for the War against the Orcs of Moria there were two. Balin, the young Dwarf Lucy had met oh so long ago, the day Thorin accused her of kidnapping the child, now had a baby brother, Dwalin. The other child born in those years of preparation was Oin, great-grandson of Borin the brother Dain the first; Dain the first being the great-grandfather of Thorin.

A few months after his departure, Legolas returned. Alone. His father refused to send his subjects to die needlessly before the gates of Moria when they had no business there. But he could not keep his son from returning to Lucy. In fact, he encouraged Legolas to return, if only so he could persuade Lucy to come home. Legolas, however, did not come with the intention of bringing Lucy to the Woodland Realm. He knew she would not leave, so he determined to fight by her side and protect her as well as he could.

By the time all the Dwarves had been assembled and the preparations for war were accomplished, many years had passed. When the Dwarves finally marched to the front gate of Moria, with five humans and one Elf in their midst, Lucy was already seventeen years of age. All the humans had grown and matured in the years of preparation. Already they were beginning to resemble what they had looked like when the reigned in Narnia. Peter was his warrior-self again, deep-chested, strong and muscular, and 20 years of age. Edmund also was fit and muscular, though less imposing than Peter, at 18 years of age. Susan was her old self, tall and beautiful and strong, 19 year old, with her hair flowing nearly to her ankles.

And Lucy...bright, cheerful, beautiful Lucy...somewhere in the years of preparation, before he could even realize what was happening, Lucy was no longer a little girl that needed his protection. She was a young woman, with a heart to be won. Legolas was at a loss as to how it had happened, when it had happened, and what he was supposed to do now.

He was not the only one to notice that Lucy was no longer a child. Despite being busy with war preparations and being the unofficial King of the Dwarves, Thorin somehow found time to court Lucy.

In the fall and winter of that year the Dwarves patrolled the Misty Mountains. There were skirmishes with orcs, but nothing very drastic.

Then in the spring the great fight for Moria truly began. A great battle was fought at Azanulbizar, one that lasted for days, one where many losses were felt, many blows dealt, and history was made. A battle that was never forgotten.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely abhor writing fights/battles, and I think I'm pretty terrible at it to boot. I hope this isn't too awful to read...so there; you've been warned.

The first day of the battle dawned cold and cloudy, there was no sunlight shining through the clouds. Lucy stood beside Thorin at the head of the army, eight thousand Dwarves, four humans, and one Elf behind them.

"Is this wise, Thorin?"

"No. But it is my father's decision, and he is the King."

"No one really believes that."

"I will do anything to avenge my grandfather's murder."

"And I will stand by your every decision."

As they stood there watching the Mountain, Orcs began to pour out of the front gates of Moria. Leading the charge was the pale orc that Nar had described, Azog himself. Thorin tensed.

"Breathe, Thorin. It will not do well to enter the battle so stiff that you cannot move properly."

Thorin dutifully took a deep breath. Then he turned and called to his father, who was leading one portion of the Dwarves. Thrain moved forward with a Dwarven battle cry, and thousands of Dwarves followed him. Thorin then let out his own battle cry and the rest of the Dwarves followed him up the thickly wooded slopes of the Misty Mountains opposite King Thrain.

The battle had begun.

It did not take long to realize that the Dwarves were far outnumbered. To every one Dwarf there were at least three orcs. The Dwarves were driven back from the gate, but again and again they charged forward. The Pevensies stayed as close together as they could, along with Thorin, Frerin and Legolas. There was a small contingent of Dwarves not participating in the battle, mostly children and a few adults to look after and guard them. Only the children were left behind, yet many dwarves far too young to be fighting were a part of the battle that day.

Lucy hated battles and bloodshed. She'd fought in her fair share of them in Narnia, and had had a few experiences in Middle-Earth as well. But that didn't mean she didn't hate every second of them. From the very first ring of metal against metal that day her heart sank. And with every cry of pain that followed, every Dwarf that fell, every wounded or dead body she had to step around, her heart continued to sink, farther and farther. If this kept up much longer, she was going to be depressed.

Legolas, Lucy, and Susan had all started with their bows in their hands, but within thirty minutes they had run out of arrows and had pulled out their swords. Lucy hated using her sword. She was too close to the enemy. One, it greatly increased the danger of personally getting hurt, and two, she hated to be close to whatever she was killing. It always made her sad. Orc or no Orc, it wasn't pleasant to look into the eyes of a dying creature.

"Duck, Lucy!" Edmund was suddenly shouting from behind her. Lucy ducked and turned her head in time to see Edmund behead an Orc pointing a blade only inches from her head.

"That was too close." Lucy whispered. "Thank you, Edmund!"

There was no time for more conversation. Hardly any time to think, to breathe. Orc after orc appeared in front of her. She'd kill one only to have another pop up in it's place. As the battled continued she was slowly being separated from her companions. Legolas struggled to stay by her side but everyone else had been pushed away by the press of Orcs. She could still see them now and again, but there was no time to pause and check to see where they were or if they needed help. All she could think about was what was right in front of her. A sword to the left. Block. A blade to the right. Duck. An arrow to the front. Move to the side.

The battle lasted into the night and throughout the next day. As noon approached that second day, the battle was swaying in the Orcs favor. The Dwarves and their companions were struggling. A day and a half they had been fighting, no break, no rest. Every breath was a struggle. Their weapons felt as though they weighed a ton. Every swing of her sword left Lucy panting for air. She couldn't take much more of this.

She had long been separated from any of her companions. Surrounded on all sides by Orcs, fighting for her life.

Then she caught sight of Frerin struggling to reach her. "Lucy, left!"

She didn't have time to look to the left so she simply swung her sword in that direction. The squealing of the dying Orc told her the danger was averted. She began to move towards Frerin. It was some minutes before they reached each other.

"Frerin, your arm!"

"I know." There was a lot of blood around his forearm, but it was dried; the wound was not fresh.

Frerin and Lucy were soon standing back to back, expertly fielding any blows from the Orcs.

"Have you seen Thorin?" Frerin shouted over the din of the battle.

"No. Do you know where Legolas is?"

"No."

Frerin's movements were slow and sluggish. Lucy herself was terribly exhausted, and Frerin was even less accustomed to war than she was. He was taking more hits from the Orcs than Lucy would like. But there was little she could do about it. And then an Orc scrambled up a tree, unbeknownst to Lucy and Frerin. It scrambled across a few branches until it was near them. Then it leaped from the tree, blade in hand, and came crashing down on top of them.

Lucy rolled out from under it and sliced it's head off and then quickly turned back to the battle to field off the other orcs closing in around them. Frerin didn't move from underneath the orc. Lucy had no time to check on him, so she stood over him, doing her utmost to protect him until he could get back on his feet.

But he never got up.

It was hard to remain in that one spot during the ever shifting battle, but Lucy determined to stay put. She wouldn't leave Frerin to be ravaged by orcs.

As the sun began to set, Thorin could be seen struggling to make his way in her direction. He'd noticed her standing alone and had to go to her, but this was easier said than done.

As he neared her, an angry surge of orcs closed in on him. When he finally broke free from them his shield had been broken and his sword knocked from his hand. He had no time to find it. It was all he could do to duck and dodge the blows the orcs sent his way.

Lucy was still standing near the oak tree with Frerin at her feet. When Thorin got close enough he pulled a small axe from his belt and began hacking a large branch from the tree.

"Watch my back."

"Already done." Lucy snapped. Not because she was angry, but because she was out of breath and in the middle of a life and death situation.

Thorin soon had an oak branch in his hands, which he used alternately as a shield and a bludgeon, and was fighting beside Lucy. He was horrified when he noticed Frerin, but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

Just when the Dwarves were ready to give up hope, an army from the Iron Hills late in coming to join in the war against the orcs, led by Nain, arrived. They cut straight through the line of orcs on the slopes of the Misty Mountains with their mattocks, cursing Azog. Nain went to fight Azog himself, but it was not long before he was killed.

Even so, when Azog looked up from killing Nain, he realized his army of orcs had been routed. Those that survived were fleeing southward. In despair, the great orc retreated into Moria, with the few remaining orcs.

It was victory for the Dwarves.

But at what cost?


	61. Chapter 61

As soon as the orcs had cleared out, Lucy dropped her sword and knelt beside her Dwarven friend. "Frerin!"

Thorin knelt beside her. "Tell me he is alright."

Lucy felt for a pulse, listened for breathing... "Oh Frerin..." Lucy closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain.

Thorin's sharp intake of breath brought her back to reality. She turned to him. He was staring in nearly open-mouth horror at his dead brother. "I did this."

"No! No, you did not. He was killed by the Orcs, Thorin."

"I led him here."

"No, your father did. But that's not the point. This isn't anyone's fault. No more than Erthor's death could be blamed on the Dwarves. It's war. Death happens. It isn't your fault."

Lucy was crying earnestly by the time this speech was finished. Thorin too had tears in his eyes. They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, crying over Frerin, for a long time.

But they couldn't stay there forever.

There were many dead and wounded among the Dwarves, not to mention the orcs. The number of the dead dwarves was beyond the count of grief. For those few who survived the great battle of Azanulbizar, the rest of that day and the next few that followed were spent searching for the wounded, bringing all the dead to one location, disposing of the orcs' corpses, and convincing Thrain that he could not enter Moria and take it from Azog. Thrain had been blinded in one eye during the battle, which only added to his desire to gain something from that horrible day.

"We have lost too many." Thorin told his father. "We do not have the forces to continue this war. And the rest of the Dwarves, those not of Durin's line, those that are not our subjects, they are refusing to help in the retaking of Moria from here on out. We cannot do this alone. Besides whatever orcs remain within Moria, there is still Durin's Bane to account for. We cannot take down a Balrog."

The Dwarves stripped their dead, so that the orcs could not plunder them, and then set about cutting down all the trees in the valley to create pyres upon which to burn their fallen friends and family. They could not bury them in tombs of stone as was their custom, because it would take too long. Too many had died in that battle. In the years that followed, it became a great honor to have in your ancestry a "Burned Dwarf" from Azanulbizar. Balin and Dwalin's father, Fundin, was among the dead that day.

Lucy was relieved when she located her brothers, unharmed. Susan had a nasty gash in her shoulder, but was unscathed otherwise. Eustace was an invalid, completely immobile with one leg horribly mangled. Legolas, also unhurt for the most part, was already seeing to Eustace's leg.

The Dwarves from all the corners of Middle-Earth were soon returning to their homes, leaving Durin's folk to wander alone once more. Thorin finally convinced his father not to enter Moria, and so Thrain led his people back to Dunland to wander.

This would never satisfy Thorin, however, who finally put his foot down and demanded they go to the Blue Mountains. There were already small Dwarven mining settlements there, and they could build from that.

About a month after they arrived in the Blue Mountains, and as soon as they were at least somewhat stably established there, Legolas announced that he had to leave. "I am sorry beyond words, Calad, but I cannot stay here. Despite my promise to you, I am the Prince of the Woodland Realm and I do have an obligation to my father. I must return to him."

"How can you leave after everything we've gone through?"

"I do not wish to leave you, Lucy. And I cannot deny that I have no great desire to leave our Dwarven friends either. They will need assistance in settling here, building their new life. But I cannot ignore my duties to my father and my own people any longer."

"I suppose not. I will be sorry to see you go."

"I will not be gone forever, Calad. You know I will always come back to you."

"I will hold you to that."

Lucy was not at all happy at Legolas' leaving. Little did she know that he wasn't the only one to be departing from the Blue Mountains. It was only a few days later that Lucy went to her bed after spending an evening with Thorin and Dis, a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep....

Only to wake up in the middle of the woods behind the Professor's house in the country. She was child again, eleven years old.

For a minute, she could hardly believe her eyes. And then she anxiously pulled her sleeves back to assure herself that Middle-Earth had not been a dream. It hadn't. She still bore her scars from her encounter with Smaug.

"Edmund!"

Lucy was running as quickly as her short legs could carry her. Through the woods, across the fields and into the Professor's house. As soon as she entered the house she could hear the others shouting for each other.

"Peter! Where are you?"

"Eustace! We're back!"

"How long have we been gone?"

It wasn't long before all five of them had piled into the Professor's study and stories were spilling from their lips. They were all talking over each other, and the dear old Professor listened and watched with amusement.

But Lucy was not amused.

How could they be home again? They hadn't even begun to share Aslan with all the people of Middle-Earth, and that was the reason he'd sent them there...wasn't it?

She didn't want to be in England. It was entirely unfair.

She wanted to be with the Dwarves.

She wanted to be with Thorin. Would she ever see him again? Or Legolas?

Lucy was not happy, not happy at all.

But there was nothing she could do about it. She was stuck in England again, and had only to wait and to hope that Aslan would send them back to Middle-Earth someday.

"Please let the wait not be long!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be coming back to Middle-Earth, so don't freak out anybody. But it's going to be in another story, so keep your eyes open.


End file.
